Without a Trace (Jacob & OC)
by LiveBreatheBooks
Summary: It's after the standoff with the Volturi. The pack has helped protect Seth's imprint, Ness. However, a major amount of vamps have been coming into the area, causing an over worked wolf pack. It's unclear what is bringing the vamps to the area, until a strange visitor enters the packs territory, bringing clues and something completely different to the table. (Jacob/OC)
1. Chapter 1: Visitor

**(Jacob POV)**

Have you ever tried to think with nine other people in your head? Yeah sounds about as impossible as it actually is. I can't even think with just myself in my head most days. How in the hell is this supposed to be an efficient way of communication?

And it's only getting worse. Four more kids on the Rez are about ready to shift. One of them is twelve. Twelve years old! I didn't even know about the birds and the bees at that age let alone a supernatural world full of the very monsters your parents had to check for in your closet before you went to sleep. No one that age should be forced into this. No one should be forced into this period. But with the increased amount of nomads in last couple of weeks and with the Cullen's so close, it was bound to get worse.

I know it's out of the question to ask them to leave now, considering Seth imprinted on Ness (a bit odd but it can't really be helped). I always wondered why Seth was so understanding of the Cullen's, even more than me most of the time. I guess that answers that question. Part of me was relieved Bella was still around, and another part of me wanted them to relocate for the good of everyone. Well, except Seth. The nomads, however, were the real problem. The real threat. We needed to figure out what was drawing them here and fast.

 _ **Jacob focus! I can't think with all this useless jabber going on in your head!**_

I snorted _Sure Embry gets distracted by birds and my thinking is mindless…_

 _Hey I get hungry I can't help it okay!_

I snorted again

 _ **Jacob!**_

 _Yeah Yeah chief I'll be sure to stop thinking alright._

 _ **Both of you just focus on running the perimeter. I'm tired of these leeches getting through. That last one was way too close to home and I don't want it happening again.**_

 _Eye Eye Capitan_ Me and Embry thought at the same time both speeding up, eyes on alert.

Honestly I could think and run perimeter at the same time. It's like second nature to me now, not to mention the fact that I could smell their stench from thirty miles away.

Things were still a bit on edge with me and Sam these days, but I guess that was to be expected. I chose Bella over the pack, but I still believe it was the right thing to do. As painful as it is for me to say it, the Cullen's aren't dangerous. Damn, really painful.

I still went over from time to time, even after the battle. To make sure Seth was okay, to see Ness, and Bella of course. It still hurt to see her sometimes, but it was getting a little better.

 _Alright Sam is our shift over yet I'm starving?_

I rolled my eyes, _Embry you're always starving._

 _I'm extra starving okay it's a dire emergency_

 _ **Yeah you both come in. The member of the tribe from farther down is almost in and I want everyone here to greet him.**_

Embry and I doubled back to head towards Emily and Sam's house. If it wasn't for the curiosity I held for the visitor I'd be a little miffed about going to Emily's. It's bad enough hearing all about her in Sam's head without having to actually see them together in person. Now I finally understood why Bella had such a hard time being around them. I guess it isn't as bad as Jared in Kim, or even worse Paul and my sister. I could have lived my entire life without knowing what my sister liked in bed but low and behold I'll have that picture until the day I die and maybe even in hell afterwards.

Embry and I phased back and started to change in the woods right outside of Emily's place. I could already smell the food cooking. Well I guess there's one perk of coming to Emily's. Embry's stomach growled.

"Dammit! I think my stomach is going to eat itself."

"Well, it eats everything else so is it really that much of a surprise?" I pulled my sweats up and started to walk out of the woods. Embry shoved me as Sam walked up behind us.

"No one eats until Fin arrives."

At the smell of Emily's cooking my mouth was watering. Embry and I both let out disappointed groan.

"Don't be such animals."

"Sorry boss, it's in our nature." Sam rolled his eyes.

We walked into the house. The smell was almost unbearable in here. The rest of the pack was already in place. Apart from Seth, but that was usually the case nowadays. Colin and Brady were already digging in.

"Hey how come the munchkins get to- "

"They're running patrol while Fin is here so they're eating now." Sam rolled his eyes at Embry again. That was a pretty common gesture with Sam. Colin and Brady stuck out their tongues at him.

"Oh very mature children," Embry mocked in a very childish way. Hypocrite. Brady threw a roll his direction. He caught it and stuck it in one of the pockets of his pants.

I saw Leah over in the corner by herself. When she looked up she gave me a death glare. I sighed. So she was still giving me that look. For some reason she was convinced it was some how my fault her baby brother imprinted on Ness. Needless to say we weren't on the best terms either. I had never been in any drama before all this happened to me and now it seemed to follow me wherever I go. We really should have our own show. _Keeping up with the Wolf Pack_ I can see it now.

I sat down in the empty seat next to Quil. "See anything out on patrol?" I could tell his question was directed at me, but his eyes didn't move from the food that Emily was making in the kitchen. "Just a lot of trees and Embry's ass."

Embry scoffed, "Not my fault you're too slow. Besides I don't know what your complaining about sounds like a good view to me." He sat down in a seat across from me.

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Slow my ass. The wind was coming from behind and I didn't want to smell you." "Just keep telling your self that bud."

"Listen up!" Sam was using his Alpha voice. Everyone popped their heads up to look at him instantly. I did so, but less urgently. After I rejoined the pack, I didn't really have to listen to Sam anymore, but out of respect for him I did anyway. Well, most of the time.

"Fin should be here any minute. He's an old friend and a very good leader to his pack on their reservation. Don't embarrass yourselves alright." Everyone was silent. Leah Scoffed. "This band of misfits not be embarrassing? That's quite an order _chief."_

Sam ignored her. "I mean it! Just try to be civilized, will ya?" "Yes sir." We all said. I noticed the one that came from the back of the room was laced with sarcasm.

"Sam, why is this Fin guy coming now anyway? I mean I don't even think most of us even knew there was another pack, let a lone hearing from one of them." Jared asked the question most of us were thinking.

"We haven't really much until now. Their chief contacted Old Quil. Apparently they need our help with something. He didn't really say much over the phone, just when he would be here."

Leah scoffed, "As if we don't have enough to deal with around here as it is- "

"Leah they are another pack who needs us and we'll help them! I don't want to hear it." Sam's orders to Leah were never as harsh as his to the rest of the pack. The wording was the same sure, but the tone he used was much softer. She rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

Out towards the woods we heard a howl; one I'd never heard before.

"Sounds like he's here. I'm going to meet him you all stay put. Except for Colin and Brady, you two go run the perimeter." Colin and Brady got up quickly, and burst out the door, still the eager new members set out to please Sam.

"Stupid brown-nosers," Quil chuckled.

"Hey, if I recall that was you when you first started phasing."

"Oh come on I was not that- "

"'Could I run extra perimeter's Sam I would be happy to help'" Embry put on a fake voice that sounded nothing like Quil, but was still fitting. "'I can take on extra duties Sam if it will be for the greater good of the tribe- '"

Quil reached up and popped him in the face, "I did not sound like that!"

I chuckled "Yeah you kind of did…"

"You two are so- " All of our conversations went silent as Sam cleared his throat.

"Alright listen up," he sounded more stern than usual. Probably putting on a show for the new dude. I hope that wasn't going to last too long.

"This is Fin, Alpha of his pack down at the other reservation," the dude was about our size, but he somehow looked more menacing than us. His face looked like he hadn't slept, or smiled for that matter in about a thousand years. He had a massive scar that went all the way up from the line of his sorts to his left eyebrow, adding to the fierceness he had about him. I wouldn't even want to mess with the dude even if I didn't know he could morph into a giant dog. Sam looked like a puppy in comparison.

The new guy noded. Oh very civilized. "I'm sure you're hungry from your long run, Fin. Help yourself." He sighed, "thanks," heading over to the food. Embry started to get up to follow, but Sam pushed his head back down. "Ow," he said crossing his arms around his chest as Sam released him. "I have been running perimeter all morning. Can't a hardworking wolf get some grub around here? Geez!" Quil and I snickered.

After the grand guest of honor got his food the rest of us were finally allowed to eat. Praise the heavens! Sam whisper-shouted at us to be a little less eager. Yeah, right! This was food we're talking about.

Once we were all settled in, there wasn't much talking, just a whole lot of munching and the occasional grunt. So much for being civilized. But in our defense the new guy was just as gross when he ate as we were. Must be a wolf thing.

We were all finally too stuffed to eat anymore, well for an hour at least. Everyone kept side eyeing the new guy, waiting for him say something interesting. Or anything really.

Sam finally spoke, "Now that everyone is done, Fin," his eyebrows moved up when Sam said his name but he continued to stare down at the table. I major sign of exhaustion. I know the feeling dude. "I know you've come a long way to share something with us. We're all ears."

Fin sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in exhaustion. "Sorry I'm a bit rusty at conversations as a human. I haven't been out of my wolf form in about two weeks. But I'm gonna to try my best."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, "Maybe you should rest first, man. You look beat." At this the fierce dude actually cracked a smile. Go figure.

"Do I?" Even his chuckle was intimidating, "No sleep is just part of the territory, I'll manage. Thanks though, Sam. It's probably best I let you guys in on what little information I've been able to gather."

He paused for a second to look around at everyone in the room for the first time. "This is quite the pack you've got here Uley. Biggest I've seen actually. Good, you're going to need it." At that we all quirked up our ears. Always down for a challenge.

He sighed again, "where to begin…" we all held our breath and waited for him to continue. "A couple of weeks ago, weird things started happening on the Rez. We had a couple of nomads passing through over the years, but nothing like this. A huge influx of bloodsuckers coming into the area. Too many for us to even catch them all. They got a couple of the locals," I could hear the regret in his voice, "Your chief said you've been having similar issues?" He looked towards Sam, but we all noded our heads in response, leaning in a bit closer as the story continued.

"We didn't know what was happening. We all were on constant alert, half running perimeters, half searching the woods trying to find something, anything to tell us why this was happening. And then we came across something weird."

"Something weirder than a vampire?" Quil interjected. Sam gave him a stern look, but Fin just chuckled, "Even weirder than a vampire."

"Some of us stumbled upon this campsite, deep in the woods way off from any of the trails. And when I say stumble upon I mean stumble upon. There was no scent. Not human, vampire, nothing. Other than faint scents of animals that had passed through. It was so odd." He shivered a little. "Some of our wolves were posted to keep an eye on it, when the owner of the site came back."

His eyes had gotten all glossy telling his story. He paused. "It was a girl… at least I guess it's a girl." He paused again.

Sam prompted, "What do you mean, you guess it's a girl?"

"I mean she looks like a girl," He said so with a bit of an edge to his voice, "But different in a way. And she had no scent. None what so ever. It's the weirdest thing. From our observations she could hear and smell things that a human would never be able to. She was quicker and stronger than a human should be, but less so than those leeches. It was weird."

Sam seemed to have a thought, "Jacob could this girl be like Ness- "I cut him off, "I don't think so Sam, Ness has a smell. A strong one just like they do."

Sam's brow furrowed. I expected Fin to ask a question, but he just continued, "We watched her for the next day or so, but she didn't stay in that location long. she packed up all her gear, and covered up the campsite with a very trained eye. If we hadn't seen her there, even we wouldn't have known she was. She pulled took off on this motorcycle that I swear appeared out of thin air. None of us noticed it before. We've managed to keep track of her while she travels. Some of my brothers are following her now, actually."

"Why are you still following her?" Quil was leaning so far in towards the story he was almost flat against the table.

His eyebrow quirked up. "Partly curiosity, partly because if we loose her she won't be found again, I can tell you that much. She's almost like a ghost. I've never seen anything like it. I have a feeling that this influx of leeches and her are connected."

"What makes you say that?" Sam's brows were furrowed, thinking hard.

"I don't believe in coincidences, and she's heading your way as we speak."

"And what do you think we should do, exactly?" Sam asked.

"My guys can keep track of her up until your borders, but we've gotta get some rest Sam," he looked up at him then, a plea in his eyes, "we've been running ourselves ragged, literally. And we don't have enough people back to protect the Rez as it is."

Sam was staring at him, thinking hard. He closed his eyes, as he always did when he was weighing out the pros and the cons. "You're sure she's coming here?" Fin didn't even miss a beat, "Headed straight for you."

"I agree; we need to investigate this. If she stops in the area, we'll keep an eye on her- "

Paul cut him off, "Why don't we just get rid of the problem. I don't see why- "now Fin cut him off with a stern glance.

"She could be human! Maybe she isn't even involved. Would you be able to live with yourself if this girl was innocent? Or worse being hunted?" I got the chills, and Paul was silent.

"We protect. It isn't clear what her story is. Either she is unrelated, running, or even with the leeches I don't know, but we need to figure it out before we do anything."

Sam was still glaring at Paul, "As I was saying, we need to investigate. If she stops here we watch her. If she passes through we'll follow until there isn't a way to do so unnoticed. I can tell you think this is very important, Fin, so we'll make it a priority."

He shook his head, "I've got a weird feeling about this, Sam. I don't know why. I just feel like something big is coming." I think it's safe to say everyone got the chills this time.

Sam grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "We'll take over at the border. Thank you for all you've done. How long until they're here?"

"Probably around nightfall. But I'll phase and check in." He got up to leave. I'd been quiet all this time, but I felt like there was a major question no one was asking.

"Fin?" he turned around to face me. "Do you think she's dangerous?" Quil snorted, "Come on Jake! We're huge dudes that morph into giant wolves. She's just a girl. Stop being a- "

"I don't really know for sure, but I can tell you one thing. I wouldn't underestimate her." He said this looking at Quil instead of me. Then walked outside with Sam.

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Yay! New story so exciting! I've been having major writers block on my other story, and I was really worried I wouldn't ever get back on track. But I just got done rereading the Twilight series, and I remembered how much I loved Jacob Black. One of my all time favorite characters, actually. I didn't really like the way Jacob's story ended in the books, mostly with the imprinting thing. So, I decided to rework it a little bit, and give Jacob a different ending. This takes place after the ending of Breaking Dawn + a few minor changes. You're going to get to see more of my perspective on the Wolf Pack, which was one of my favorite elements in the books. Not to mention, some killer new characters (my favorite will be introduced soon don't worry), and some rad new supernatural elements. It starts off a little slow, but I swear it gets hella interesting. So pop some popcorn, settle down, and give it a try. Once you get through, be sure to leave me a comment telling me what you think, or just say Hi that's always nice. Also be sure to follow and favorite so you'll be updated when I update so you don't miss anything juicy! Share with your friends if you like it enough. Also, please don't judge my initial description of the story, i'm so bad at writing anything with a length limit. Alright, love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	2. Chapter 2: Bet

**(Jacob POV)**

Fin had informed us that the girl, or whatever the heck it is, stopped a while on the way, so their time frame was moved to the morning. He was currently passed out on the couch while we all reconvened in the woods. Which meant we were in wolf form and surprise surprise everyone was talking at once. Or I guess thinking at once.

 _Sam I don't know about this dude it sounds really sketchy_

 _Yeah 'it was a girl… or I guess it's a girl 'what the heck does that even mean?_

 _If he thinks she might be a threat we should just take her out. We can't risk the tribe's safety for the safety of an outsider._

 _Dude I wonder if she's hot he was talking about her all mystical-like I bet she's hot_

 _Dude yeah probably super mega foxy awesome hot sweet!_

 _No way he sounded creeped out I bet she's all freaky and gross looking_

 _Lets just hope she's hot that would be nice okay_

 _ **ENOUGH**_ (Ten bucks says you can guess who that one was)

Everyone got silent all of a sudden. Well as silent as it can get for a huge pack that are all up in each others minds. Like I said before, such a bad form of communication.

 _ **I trust Fin's judgment, therefore you all trust Fin's judgment. He's a tough guy and he looks a bit freaked by this, which has me on edge. So you should all be to. Take this seriously, because it is serious. Right now we need to run borders like before. In the morning, Me, Jared, and Paul will meet the rest of the wolves and take over following the…. Whatever we're following. We can't loose track of her ESPECIALLY on our land, got it? The rest of you will run patrols like we've been doing, but be ready to help on the tracking. Jacob!**_

I jumped a little at him calling me out specifically. _Yeah Sam?_

 _ **In the morning go get Seth we need everyone on this- don't give me that look Leah.**_

Leah didn't say anything but I could hear her growling next to me. I wouldn't want that growl to be centered at me that's all I'm saying.

 _Why do you want me to go?_

 _ **Because you're one of the only ones that are comfortable going there, and you're better able to control your thoughts around them. I don't want them knowing about this yet, alright?**_ Well that was easier said than done.

 _ **This is important and I want you all to treat it that way. We need to do some intense digging on this and figure out what it's all about. Maybe we can finally put a stop to this major bloodsucker tourist venture and all get some rest.**_ At the word rest I couldn't help but yawn.

 **Quil and Leah you take over for Colin and Brady.** _Oh great, super._ (twenty bucks says you can guess who that was) Sam ignored Quil.

 _ **The rest of you try to get some sleep. You're all going to need it.**_

Oh great that's real comforting. We all phased and changed quickly, in a hurry to get out of there before he found all of us something to do. I saw Jared start off in the direction of Kim's house instead of his own. Oh yeah, he was totally going to get a lot of sleep tonight. For a quiet girl Kim really seemed to like to get down and dirty. I started to walk the direction towards my house, until I saw Paul walking in the direction of my house. Gross, really again!?

I thought about just sleeping in the woods as a wolf but decided against it when I remembered it was Quil and Leah who were running patrol. No thank you. It's a bit hard to sleep with bickering in your head all night. I turned and caught up with Embry instead. He was laughing when I caught up to him. "My house again huh? What? You don't want to be at home when you know your sis- "

"It's bad enough having to hear it in his head all the time, do I really have to hear it in my own home? That's just cruel. Thank god Rachel is getting her own place. I can't take it anymore; It's driving me absolutely insane."

Embry laughed even harder. "I'm telling you what man I don't envy these imprinted suckers for much, but they do get a lot of tail."

"Terrible joke. Besides what's wrong? Think you can't get any action without having some freaky wolf tie with a girl where she's pretty much guaranteed to sleep with you?"

Embry shoved me, "Not all of them are guaranteed! You might just end up being a glorified babysitter. I'll take my odds thank you very much. I don't _need_ anything I'm doing fine in the lady department - "

"You do realize I can read your mind most of the time. You really can't lie to me."

"Maybe I'm just really good at reining it in. You don't know my life."

Now I was laughing, "I do know that if you were getting laid, which you aren't, you would be bragging about it ever ten seconds, so yes I do know your life."

"Yeah, man whatever. It's not like you're doing any better."

"Never claimed I was, but in my defense when in the hell am I supposed to have time for that?"

"Ha good excuse. I'll have to use that one. 'Yeah I'm a virgin. But it's just because I didn't have time. I had to rid the world of vampires while listening to a shirtless meathead tell me what to do all the time.'"

"Oh yeah, now that'll really get 'em in the mood."

I walked straight into Embry's house trying to be quiet because all the lights were off. Embry scoffed at me. "She's still on the night shift."

I walked in turning on the lights, "Geez does she live at the hospital now or something?"

He shrugged, "Pretty much, but that's fine with me. Makes it easier to lie to her about were I am all the time if she's never home to know." "True I guess."

I fell down immediately on the sofa. "Just thinking about Paul eating _my_ food in _my_ house using _my_ bathroom- "

"And sleeping with _your_ sister," He had his head stuck all the way in the fridge looking for more food. He's lucky I was too tired to move or I would have closed it on him.

"It's just so not cool. Does imprinting just completely disregard guy code. That is so shitty."

Embry gave up on his search for food and collapsed down in an armchair in defeat. "I feel you dude, but I gotta hand it to Paul. I mean your sister is pretty stinking-" "Don't you dare finish that sentence." He snorted again.

I thought he would get up and go to his room to sleep, but he seemed to be in the talking mood, unfortunately for me. Either that or he just didn't want to get up.

"I'm really not looking forward to all these extra hours we're about to put in. I mean I'm already exhausted as it is."

"Awe does princess need his beauty sleep?" my face was down in a pillow, so my voice came out muffled.

"We all do man. These reeking bloodsuckers are running us ragged. And now we've got to play CIA with some weird freaky girl-ish thing? We can barely protect the tribe as it is."

"It'll keep things interesting at least. I'm tired of running around in circles, literally, all the time.

He sighed, "I don't know dude this whole thing freaks me out. I mean that Fin seems like a tough dude but he was pretty freaked."

"Yeah but it isn't anything we can't deal with. I'm sure it's unrelated to the leeches. Maybe she's just a touch chick with no smell."

"Do we ever have that kind of luck?"

I laughed, "I guess you've got a point."

He finally stood up to go to bed, which meant I could finally go to sleep. Thank god almighty in the heavens above.

"I guess there's still a little hope. Maybe she'll be hot."

I smiled into the pillow, "10 bucks says she's all freaky and weird looking."

"You're on. My hopefulness is making me feel lucky."

I smirked into my pillow, "Maybe not so lucky for you, I mean if she is freaky maybe she'll actually sleep with you." I felt a book hit the back of the couch. "HA HA very funny." Then he slammed his door.

…

In the morning I woke up before Embry. Surprise surprise. I could still hear his snoring all the way down the hallway. I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face, hoping it would wake me up. It didn't.

I banged on his door, "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY," I heard his snores stop quickly and strings of curse words pick up instead. Satisfied, I walked away with a grin on my face, heading towards the door. I could hear him following behind me.

"Mother of fucking pearl I just want one day to sleep in for crying out loud."

"You and me both, Dude, but duty calls."

He made a growling sound, "Ah come on don't use that superhero righteous bullshit on me it's too early for that."

Once we got the the cover of the trees we both changed and phased quickly.

 _At least you just have to run patrol. I've got to go get the glorified babysitter._

 _JACOB BLACK MY BROTHER IS NOT A GLORIFIED BABYSITTER AND IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR-_

 _Someone's cheerful this morning_

 _I don't want to hear it Embry I've had to listen to her all night, come relieve us before I chomp your head off_

 _Jeez, Quil, sounds like you two had a fun night_

 _Just go relieve them so they'll phase and get out of my head will ya?_

At this I turned and headed towards the Cullen's. It was actually a pretty good day, for Washington I guess. It was a little rainy, but at least it wasn't down pouring.

 _Any word from the borderline yet? Has the girl thing gotten here?_

 _Last I heard they were getting ready to leave. I think they're getting close_

 _Good, things are finally getting interesting_

 _Embry, we're a bunch of 6'4" dudes who morph into giant dogs that chase around vampires how could it get more interesting?_

 _I guess we'll see won't we?_

I tried to zone them out as I got closer to the Cullen's. I needed my head to be clear so Bella's annoying mind reading husband wouldn't suspect anything. I was so tired of mind reading being a thing, for anyone. I just want everyone to stay out of my damn head.

As I got really close I had to start breathing through my mouth. I really don't understand how Seth handles this 24/7. I heard a squeal of delight, "Jacob's here!" Well at least Ness was happy to see me.

I phased and changed quickly, and made my way up towards the house. Seth and Ness were in the front yard. I couldn't help but cackle at what I was seeing. Ness was making a flower crown to match Seth's Flower necklace and bracelet. He turned bright pink when he saw me.

"What do you think, Jake?" I smiled hugely down at her, "I think you're so talented and this is the best thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks Jake!" She gave a pretty tough hug for a person her size, although I did notice that she'd grown at least 6 inches since I'd last saw her.

"Yeah thanks Jake," Seth mumbled.

"Jake!" I knew that voice, but it still wasn't the same as before. Too sweet. I turned around. The girl looked like Bella, but at the same time she didn't. Every time I kind of forget that she won't be the same when I see her. But at least I get to see her I guess.

"Hey Bells!" I walked up the porch quickly to greet her. We didn't really hug that often anymore. She took my arm and lightly squeezed instead. "Where is everyone?" what I really meant to say was were is you bloodsucking, mindreading, annoying as hell husband.

"Esme and Carlisle are inside, but the rest are out hunting." Score! For once I wouldn't actually have to control my thoughts. I walked over to her other side and leaned on the railing around the porch. "Ness is getting really big."

Bella smirked, "Yeah, she grows like 2 inches every day, it's crazy. Her growth spurt might be even more rival yours." She hit me with her shoulder.

"HA HA when she can dunk a basketball we'll talk."

She smiled at me. Once again similar to the smile I knew, but different. Too sweet. Too perfect. "So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit."

I tried to look hurt, "What?! I can't just visit my best friend and her family?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah you _could_ but I know better. So what do you need, Jake?"

"Seth actually. Sam sent me to get him."

Seth and Ness both looked our way, "Why what's wrong?" Seth had some worry laced in his voice.

"Nothing," I tried to dissolve it quickly, "but we're all really tired and need you to pick up some of the slack kid. You can come back and play dress up after you've done a few patrols."

"Ah come on can't- ""I'm just following orders Seth."

He mumbled something under his breath, but I pretended I didn't notice.

"Jacob," Bella said accusingly. She was staring at me with those eyes that weren't hers. I think that was the part I hated the most. Well that and the coldness. And the smell.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

I tried to sound as normal as possible. I couldn't tell if she was this good at reading me because she was a vampire and they were so damn perceptive, or if it was just because she knew me so well. "Nah Bells, but we all have to do our part. Jared, Quill, Sam, and _Paul_ " I made a discussed face when I said his name, which made her laugh, "have to miss seeing their imprint to do patrols and so does Seth. Plus, I feel bad dumping him on you, I KNOW HOW ANNOYING HE CAN BE." I yelled the last part and Ness giggled.

"Alright, but you know you can still trust me right? You can tell me anything?" Could I?

"Yeah, I know Bells. Don't worry." I reached down and squeezed her hand. But not for long. Another thing that was different.

I turned my attention back to Seth, and started walking off the porch. "Alright Flower Princess, time to go." Ness giggled again.

Seth started to take off the flowers but Ness scowled, "No Seth I made them for you! You keep them!"

Seth looked torn. He didn't want to say no to her, but he also didn't want to show back up in La Push with a flower crown on his head. Embry would get a real kick out of that. He sighed, "Ness, I'll loose it in the forest and I would never forgive myself. You know how much I love them. Hold on to them for me, will ya?"

At that she couldn't help but beam. She nodded and took them from him.

"You know Ness," I said slyly, "I think you'd better make him some more accessories. You really are so good at it." Seth scowled at me.

"Jake you always have the best ideas!" She held up her fist to me and I bumped it. She giggled again.

"Alright Ness," Seth squatted down to her level, "I'll be back soon okay." She had captured him in a big hug.

"Miss you already, be safe." She said.

"Always. I'll be back Ness." He stood up. And ruffled her hair as he walked.

"By Bells!" "Bye Bella!" She waved down at us as she watched us run back into the woods. We phased as soon as we were deep enough into the forest.

 _Alright Jake what's the real reason you had to come get me_

 _It's kind of a long story…._

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Gotta love seeing some old faces, am I right? Man this brings me back to my middle school years. Twilight makes me feel all nostalgic. Anyway, sorry not a tone happened in this chapter, but yay for Embry and Jake's banter, so fun. Hope you guys enjoyed anyway. Be sure to comment and tell me what you think, or just say hello. Favorite and follow so you'll be updated when I do. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	3. Chapter 3: Sleuthing

**(Jacob POV)**

 _Woah dude this is crazy so he has no idea what the girl? Person? Thing? Is?_

I let out a loud huff. _Yes, Seth for the millionth time. So we're going to have to keep running regular patrol while watching out for this… situation_

His body stiffened. _Jake what if the thing is dangerous. Are you sure we shouldn't tell the Cullen's I mean what about Ness-_

 _Ness is perfectly safe Seth. Safer than anyone really. The Cullen's can protect her._

 _Yeah Seth don't worry you'll be back to playing dress up in no time!_

 _SHUT IT EMBRY_

 _ **SHUT IT ALL OF YOU**_

An order. We all fell silent.

 _ **The other wolves and the… situation are getting closer to the border. I need to be able to actually think please.**_

So they were close. My curiosity was getting the better of me. I felt this huge pull to run to see what all this fuss was about.

 _ **Jacob and Seth you two take over for Embry and Colin. Colin go get some rest. Embry go get Quil and you both stay phased. You can chill out but I want you ready if I need you.**_

 _Dammit I guess that means no nap_

Sam stayed silent. Anxiety was building up in my stomach. _Sam are you sure you don't need help at the border?_

 _ **No Jacob just do what I say!**_

 _Dang sassy today aren't we._ Looks like Quil had joined us.

Seth and I started running our usual routes. Every direction I went felt wrong. I just felt this huge urge to turn around and go the other way. All this unknown stuff was really messing with me.

 **Alright we're on the trail.**

 _Man this is weird. She really doesn't leave a scent._

I felt the entirety of the pack shudder.

 _What does she look like?_ (Ten bucks who asked that question.)

 _Can't see actually. She has a helmet on._

 _Dammit_

 _ **She's heading towards Forks. Maybe she's just passing through.**_

 _Nah we don't have that kind of luck. She's going down that side road. The one that leads to that one outdoorsy store._

 _ **Dammit. We need to get closer. Quil, Embry! Get over to Newton's store as quickly as you can. Bring clothes so you can un-phase and get a closer look!**_

Dammit why did they get to go. _Sam are you sure that they don't need-_

 _ **No Jacob just do as I ask!**_

 _Don't worry Jake I'll tell you all about it_

 _Shut up! Quil make sure he doesn't lie and get me out of 10 bucks_

 _Yeah, Yeah sure Jake_

 _Sam how will we know its her?_

 _ **She'll be the one on old fashioned motorcycle. We'll be as close as we can so we'll be able to follow her once she leaves. Try to pick up any information.**_

 _You got it boss!_

They both un-phased, obviously they had reached the store. Jealousy ran through me. Why did they get to go and not me? Sam seemed to still be punishing me. Now all I could do was wait to hear about what was going on from the ever-perceptive Quil and Embry. I just hope she really is freaky looking. I hate loosing to Embry.

 **(Embry POV)**

"Please be hot, please be hot!" I was keeping my fingers crossed begging to all that's holy. I really didn't want to loose another bet to Jake, plus I could really use some eye-candy. The only girls I'd seen in the past months were vampires, Leah, or an imprint so pretty much none.

"Geez dude it's just 10 dollars would you focus this chick could be like a mutant or something."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm honestly just pumped we get to be the first to see her up close. It's kind of exciting."

"Oh yeah, meeting a weird creature thing that has everyone and their mom freaked out in front of a store where we can't really phase is so exciting."

"Damn bro take a chill pill it's- motorcycle!" I could hear it coming up the road.

"I thought Sam said it was an old model? That thing's really quiet."

"But it's getting closer-" shit we are so stupid, "Dude we're just standing in the middle of a parking lot! We need to be more inconspicuous!"

"Shit you're right… Shit"

I looked all around trying to find a cover story. Luckily on the left side of the parking lot an old truck was parked with a for sale sign in the window. Win!

"Dude that's Bella's old truck!" I ran over to it immediately. Without thinking, I started to pry the window down slowly knocking down the for-sale sign. I unlocked it quickly and Quill climbed in the passenger side.

"Woah great idea dude!" He sounded surprised. "Duh, all my ideas are good!"

"Sure they-" His head perked up. I noticed it to. By the sound of it she was traveling fast. "Embry, remember that Fin said she might have strong senses. So keep your voice down." I pretended to lock my mouth, while flipping him off.

We both had our heads turned to the entrance of the parking lot. A few seconds passed, loudly with the buzz of the motor in my ears before anything appeared.

She was going way faster than any normal person would turning into a parking lot. Either she was A. a skilled rider (insinuation intended), B. An adrenaline junky, or C. none of the above.

She pulled skillfully into a parking spot on the other side of the lot, coming to an abrupt halt. She seemed to turn the bike off without thinking about it. I was leaning towards choice A.

Sam was right about the bike being old, but it had definitely had some modifications done to it. She's either, A. a skilled mechanic (tell me that doesn't scream hot!) B. rich, or C. a theif.

She pulled the strap down from off of her helmet, and yanked it off her head.

"Holy… shit…" I would have yelled at him for being a hypocrite and telling me not to talk but I don't even think I could talk.

She was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. I couldn't make out a ton being this far away but, wow. She had really long, brown, curly hair that went all the way down to her lower back. Her skin was pretty tan, for a pale-face. She raised her hands up, and started to stretch out her back.

"Holy… Shit…" Whoops found my voice. Quil didn't even hit me.

She hopped off the bike and put her helmet on the seat. She took off the huge pack on her back and sat it down next to the helmet. No wonder her back hurt, that thing was massive. I could just make out what seemed to be a weird looking bow (the weapon not the frilly thing) hooked on the side of her bag. She took off her denim jacket too and put it over it. She was wearing simple clothes. Some ripped black jeans, boots that looked like they had definitely been through the works, and a fitted tank top. She was fit for sure, athletic looking. She had one of those bodies that could just drive a man crazy.

She walked up the steps and went into Newton's. Quil and I looked at each other speechless then scrambled to get out of the truck. I climbed the steps and crouched down resting my head against the wall of the store trying to hear what was going on. It seemed pretty quiet in their besides the stupid music that was gonna drive me nuts. Seriously why play music in stores it makes no sense?

I glanced over and Quil was examining the bike. He reached over to pull the jacket up to get a better look of the pack. "Psst" he looked up at me and I motioned towards my nose. Who was forgetting about her possible super senses now idiot. He seemed to get the point and came back to stand with me, leaning his head against the wall all CIA like.

We both stayed quiet, but all I could hear was that damn music until-

"Excuse me miss?" Must be a worker. He sounded Hella nervous, can't say I blamed him.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, sure I'd appreciate that," hot voice, duly noted. "I'm just looking for a really good map of the area."

"Sure thing, not a problem" The guy was still drowning. "This is a, uh, good one. It shows all the trails. This one is my personal- "

"That looks nice, but I was thinking more of a topographic map." I could just picture her leaning in on the second part, "I'm more of a no trail type of gal if you catch my drift."

The guy made a kind of exasperated sound, "Gotcha, how about this one, it's a big seller."

"That's perfect… Mike," I bet the dude was melting come on chick give him a chance to breath.

"So, uh, are you new in town. I know pretty much everyone in the area and I'd know if I had seen you before for sure." Good try, but flirting is only going to leave you with disappointment on this one dude.

"Just visiting actually." Her answer was short, and didn't provide much information. This was either, A. suspicious behavior, B. she was a private person, or C. the dude was creeping her out. All about equally possible at this point.

"Oh, anyone I would know?" I could hear him working at the register.

"Not visiting anyone really. I'm on a cross country road trip. Spending some time in the open air, finding myself, that sort of thing." I could detect light sarcasm in her tone. But apparently Mike couldn't.

"That sounds pretty cool. I'm actually really jealous. Do you want a bag?"

"No thanks! I appreciate the help, Mike." Shit I could hear her footsteps. I pushed Quil out towards the truck and I darted after him.

She was starting to open the door, but Mike called after her. "I didn't catch your name!"

I could hear the smirk in her voice, "Divina." Hot body, hot voice, hot name noted.

"Well if you get lonely all by yourself, I'll be around."

"I know where to find you. Nice to meet you Mike." So much sarcasm. I heard him say bye softly as she walked the rest of the way out of the door, and down the steps to her bike.

I needed to try and get a closer look at her, just following Sam's orders of course. Not to brag about how freaking right I was or anything like that.

I started walking towards her, "dude what're you-" Quil started to ask confused.

"Excuse me?" She had already climbed back on the bike and was about to put her helmet on.

She looked up at me and gave me a confused look. Okay even hotter up close, what the heck was this chick? No way a human could look that good.

"Can I help you?" Her ton was still nice, but it was a little snarkier then it had been with the worker in the store. Or maybe I hadn't noticed it. I also noticed that her eyes were a deep green color, one I had never seen before. She had freckles that ran over her nose and cheeks. When she smiled she had two dimples that made her look adorable, yet her bone structure made her seem almost intimidating. I couldn't understand it. Also noted that even this close, she didn't have a scent at all. Being up close and personal I could tell what Fin was talking about. There was something off about her, but I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Otherworldly almost. Definitely not normal.

"Yeah sorry to bother you, I just couldn't help but admire your bike. What year is it?" I stopped in front of her.

She gave me a smirk. Really hot when she smirks, also duly noted. I noticed that her breathe in through her nose, and her eyes gave away some confusion. Noted super senses, also noted she knows that I smell different. "It's a 1940's Harley."

"Woah nice," I surprised myself by sounding normal. "Did you get it in this condition or?"

"The last owner didn't really take great care of it actually. But I fixed it up." Oh mechanic-y! Nice, very nice. Jake was gonna flip.

"Wow that's impressive."

She scoffed a little bit, "Is it impressive because I'm a girl or- "

Shit, "No! no! I just meant in general. It's impressive."

She looked like she didn't believe me. "Well thanks then I guess. I needed it fast and sturdy and it's been pretty loyal so…"

"good…" I realize I had probably been staring at her for longer than was actually socially acceptable, "well, I'll let you get going. Sorry to bother you."

"Not a bother at all…" she leaned in like she was waiting for me to say something. Oh!

"Embry! I'm Embry," Probably shouldn't have told her your real name. Really good going James Bond.

"Embry… That's a pretty rad name. Nice to meet you." She said giving me another smirk before putting her helmet back on. I took that as my queue to leave. I backed away, and she pulled out way faster than was necessary.

I slowly made my way back to where Quil was standing. "Dude you can't just go in like that without backup! We don't know anything about her!"

"It's fine Geez calm down! I'm like the freaking CIA ain't nobody gonna catch me! I mean come on that was some good detective work!"

"Oh yeah sure, that's all you had on your agenda."

We both started walking back into the woods, getting ready to phase.

"I know one thing. There's definitely something off about her, I just can't tell what it is. It's like she isn't real. Like a ghost or something. You saw her too right?"

Quil chuckled, "Yes you freaking Ghostbuster, I saw her too. Let's get going and report to Sam."

We both phased and started running back towards the Rez.

 _Jake you owe me like 3 million dollars_

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Can I get a heck yeah for Embry POV. I really love his character in this story. He's freaking hilarious. I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. Be sure to leave me a comment telling me what you think, or hello, or what you had for dinner. Seriously i'm starving. Favorite and Follow so you'll be in the loop. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**(Jacob POV)**

Un-freaking-believable, I can not believe I just lost a bet to Embry Call. "I'm not paying you until I see for myself."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Jake stop being a sore loser."

We were all at Emily's eating waiting for Sam to report back so that Embry and Quil could tell him about their apparent angel siting.

"Dude she is so fuc- OW!" Emily had hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan. Sometimes I really liked Emily. "Watch your mouth." "Geez alright _freaking_ hot… You should owe me 50 at least."

"Fat chance of that happening." Every time Embry said something about her it made me mad. I just don't understand why I couldn't have been there. I hated being left out of the loop.

Quil started talking with his mouth full, "Sorry Jake, but you for sure lost this one."

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, aren't you going to eat anything?" Emily looked a little concerned. Not for me, but for her cooking skills, probably.

I looked over at the food. I couldn't even think about eating with this freaking anxiety building up in my stomach. "Nah, I'm not really hungry." Quil and Embry dropped their food.

"What the hell do you mean not hungry? How is that possible?"

"I don't know I'm just not… all this stuff has me stressed out or something." They were all staring at me like I was going to explode.

"Whatever, more for me I guess."

"Emily…" Sam was back finally. Unfortunately, he would have to spend at least an hour kissing Emily before we got anywhere. I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Jacob, I thought I told you to get some rest."

"I couldn't sleep…" Quil and Embry's jaws dropped again.

"Dude, I could literally pass out on a rock right now. How are you not- "

"I already told you this stuff has me stressed out, I'm fine. Just lay off!"

"Alright then sassy pants, don't get your panties in a twist." Quil turned his attention to Sam, thank god. "Sam what's up with- "

"Jared and Paul are watching her. She set up a camp close to the La Push and Forks boundary," He said all this without looking away from Emily. Really bad conversation

skills bud. "What all did you two find out today?"

"Well she's… um extremely good looking for starters." Embry side-eyed me. It made me so mad. What in the world was up with me? I never got mad at Embry or Quil.

"Yeah, and she for sure doesn't have a sent. Embry got really close to her."

"Not at all. Not even on her bike. It was the weirdest thing ever. There for sure is something off about her, I just can't put my finger on it."

"So you found out she's attractive, doesn't have a scent, and is weird. Really good work guys. These are the hard hitting facts we needed."

"I'm getting to the good stuff, Jake, calm yourself." Embry rolled his eyes at me.

"She told the dude in the store that she's just traveling the country, but I don't completely buy it. It sounded really sarcastic, like it was a joke." He paused for a second then remembered something else, "The senses thing is for sure true. More than a human anyway. She could tell I smelled different. I saw it on her face."

Quil piped up then, "She also rides her bike really fast, like way faster than even any sane person. And she was carrying a bow and some arrows in her pack."

"Yeah I noticed that too, but she hasn't shot it once since we've been tracking her."

"Maybe it's just to catch food or something." I was trying to add to the conversation feeling really left on on the details.

Sam sighed, "There's definitely something different about her. I just don't know- "He got cut off by a loud howl.

"Shit, Leech alert!" We all scrambled out the door before Emily could even say anything, not bothering to strip off before we phased.

 **(Divina POV)**

He was getting closer. Him and that god awful stench. Honestly how did anyone find that smell appealing?

I reached down to pick up my bow, catching another whiff of that other smell that seemed to surround this area. The smell that was all over that guy today. It wasn't a bad smell really, just different. Must just be something about this place. I'd noticed it some other stops, but it was really intense here.

I took a whiff and started walking towards the unpleasant one, although the other one seemed to be getting stronger too. Maybe it had something to do with being deeper in the forest with more animals. It did smell pretty wild.

I stumbled upon a small clearing that would work well enough for this little show down. I stopped and waited. Not my ideal tactic, but it would do. This leech had been getting close to me for weeks. He was royally getting on my nerves. And it was about time I had another kill. I needed to blow off some more steam. I missed the days where it wasn't like this. I missed the adrenaline. The hunting. The badassery. Not this. This was just annoying and inconvenient.

He was approaching slowly trying to see what I would do. I rolled my eyes. Taking my bow off my shoulder. So predictable. I would appreciate it if he would pick it up a little bit. He's not the only thing on this planet that needs to eat. I let out an impatient breath. That other scent was really strong now. Muddying up the vampire stench. I guess that's a good and a bad thing depending on the way you look at it.

I picked up my bow again impatiently. Alright seriously. Was this guy going to wait all day or-

"What you don't trust me?" Finally! Took you long enough.

I couldn't see him but I knew he could see me. My senses were good, but unfortunately not as good. I shot him a sarcastic smirk, "Not even as far as a could throw you." He cackled at that. You know, I don't really have many good things to say about these parasites, but they did find me pretty hilarious, so maybe they aren't all bad.

"I was beginning to think I would never find you," He came into view then. Typical vamp. All stone, cold, and super annoying. He looked like he was probably some sort of athlete in his previous life. Meaning he was probably even more of an air head then, than he is now. "With the scent thing, and everyone looking. I knew it would be difficult. But I greatly enjoyed it. What a challenge."

I couldn't help but laugh, like seriously, who does this dude think he was. "That's really funny. Hilarious actually."

He furrowed his eyebrows together confused. Shocker there. "I didn't mean it to be humorous." Okay seriously who even talks like that?

"It's funny because…. Sorry I didn't catch your name?" Throw them off. Keep them talking.

He smiled again, I honestly can't tell if he's flirting with me or trying to eat me, the lines are very blurred. "Vince. My name is Vince. You know I've never had a meal ask me my name before." I could have sworn I heard something out in the forest. But he didn't seem bothered, so I ignored it.

What I wanted to say was 'because I could actually be original', but I don't really think he would have appreciated that very much, so I just continued. "Well Vince, it's funny because you think that you _found_ me, but I don't get found unless I _want_ to be found."

He laughed again. Alright bud you want to think of it as a joke it's your funeral pyre. "You know I never really fully understood their appeal for you, but I must say you are quite amusing." At the mention of _them_ I almost lost my composure, but I know better. I was trained better. "Not to mention that you do look very tasty." Never heard that one before. These bloodsuckers really know how to charm a lady.

I turned quickly around. I know I heard something that time. Like a growl? An animal maybe. Was that what that smell was?

Then I felt him behind me. The stench was unbearable, his skin hard and cold like stone. Why did they always insist on doing that? Another sound escaped the forest, louder this time. I scanned quickly seeing nothing.

"You must be very confident in yourself to turn your back on a vampire." He was whispering in my ear and way to close for my liking. Really, I'm swooning.

Without acknowledging him I started to walk away, making my way around the perimeter of the field so we would be facing each other again. The arrangement where I'm in charge. I shrugged at his comment. "Not really. You're just all the same. You're not gonna kill me with my back turned. You like to play with your food." Honesty always is the best policy.

He cackled at this comment. Okay dude I'm funny but not that funny. "Are we really that predictable?"

100% without a question. I shrugged, "I guess living forever will do that to a person." I made it to the other side of the clearing and stopped to face him. Play the game Div, "So Vince, now that you've _found_ me. What's your plan? I'm curious."

He stroked his chin, and walked a little to the side. Don't think you can be slick with me. I'm not giving you back control. "Well initially I had every intention of taking you to them and reclaiming the reward…" My jaw clenched almost betraying me. Hold it together. "However, I know that whatever they would give me would be much less valuable than you. I know the stories, the legends. You see I've always been a very curious man so I think…. I'll just see for myself if they are true."

I sighed, "Another typical response. You guys should really work on your originality." Like genuinely. It's getting really boring.

"I may be typical, but you're certainly not. I don't ever think someone has ever responded to my saying I'm going to eat them by commenting on my un-originality."

I smirked, "well someone had to do it."

He still looked amused, but he was inching around towards me slowly. Regain power, Div. Focus, you have to stay focused.

"Well now, you've been asking all the questions. What's your plan of action now that you _let_ me find you?"

Asking my question back at me. Didn't we just talk about being original, Vince? I started walking back around the circle as I talked, smiling. Adrenaline began to pump vigorously through my body, knowing what was coming. "Well you know Vince, I would tell you, but… then I might have to kill you." He started to laugh. Well I guess at least he'll die happy. "Whoops maybe I've already said too much." With practiced speed, I turned my bow on him and released. I felt the impact of my bow hit back harder than usual on my stomach. I must have put a lot into that one.

It made its mark, right into the middle of his chest, where his heart would be. The sweet spot, if you will. The bloodsucker looked down shocked and then started laughing again, and who am I to deny him this last moment of happiness. "Did you really think that was going to-" Then the trigger when off and he exploded into a thousand pieces, each piece catching fire instantly. Now it was my turn to laugh, "Burn, baby, burn."

Then something I hadn't anticipated happened. I collapsed to my knees. Looking down, I realized it hadn't been my bow that hit me.

"Son of a bitch! With my own knife…." I started to slowly pull it out. If I was gonna die, I wasn't dying with something that leech had touched in me. "I guess he wasn't as predictable as I thought." The knife broke from my body and I clutched at the wound with my other hand. Hopelessly trying to get the blood to stop. Then I heard a twig snap. Shit!

I reacted quickly, just like I was trained to do. Fight until my dying breath. The knife instantly went up in in front of me. I was expecting a Vampire, but again I got the unexpected. I was looking a gigantic wolf right in the eye.

I sucked in a huge breath. I felt like my heart had stopped beating. Like I was floating. The pain didn't even bother me anymore. I felt safe, dying on the forest floor, with a large animal in front of me. Happy even…

The wolf fell to the ground. Instead of being relieved, I felt worried. I let out a loud gasp of air I didn't realize I was holding, and it became hard to breath. The blood. It was the blood loss. I was loosing way too much blood.

The wolf got back on his feet and slowly started to approach me, his head and ears down. Instead of retreating, I wanted to move closer. What was happening to me? The wolf stopped just inches in front of me, putting his head down farther. It still felt too far, I wanted it closer. But what did it want from me?

Out of the corner of my eye I could see more, almost just as big. Coming up from the trees. So they wanted a meal too. For some reason I didn't care.

The irony made me begin to laugh, lowering the knife back down to my lap. "I'm dead meat anyway, why fight it right? Better you guys then _them._ " I was going insane. I had actually started talking to a wolf like it could actually understand me. I must be loosing oxygen. But my breathing felt more regular now for some reason. "If you could just do me a solid and wait till I pass out for you and your friends to eat me, I would really appreciate it." The wolf titled his head in confusion, showing he clearly didn't understand.

I winced, pressing harder against the wound. It wouldn't stop bleeding. The wolf started to whine like he was in pain.

I looked away from my wound again, not really caring about it anymore. I was a gonner anyway. It was probably for the best. Instead I wanted to focus on the wolf. He looked so concerned. About what? That I would put up a fight? Fat chance of that happening.

For some reason, I wanted to touch the animal. Comfort it. He just looked so sad. I was the one dying. Why should it be sad? I lifted my hand up slowly so that I wouldn't scare it, but somehow I knew I wouldn't.

I lifted my hand up to be level with his head, and he met me half way, rubbing his head against my hand like a domestic dog would who wanted affection. I scratched behind his ears playfully, smiling at him.

I began laughing again. At least _I_ get to die happy. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Then it all went black.

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Okay is Div a cool cat or what? I mean calm on she's just so rad. Fingers crossed she makes it to the next chapter. I guess you'll just have to keep on reading to find out. Be sure to comment and tell me what you're thinking or how your day was. Favorite and follow so I know that you know when I update. Love you guys. Thanks for reading. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	5. Chapter 5: Hostage

**(Divina POV)**

I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid of what I would find. Would it be heaven, hell, or the impossible? I don't even know which one I preferred if I'm being honest.

I ruled out heaven, there was too much pain for heaven. Hell then? It seemed too peaceful for that. But there wasn't any way that the other option would even be an option.

Alright Div, don't be a coward. 1… 2… 3… then I opened my eyes to… the impossible.

Although everything around me was unfamiliar, it was obvious that I was still alive. I reached down to pull the covers off. How had I ended up in a bed? Actually how had I ended up in these clothes?

I was wearing a monstrous t-shirt and a pair of boxers that had been tied extremely tight so they would stay up. What the hell was going on?

I tried to get up and winced. Remembering the wound, the source of the pain. I lifted up the huge t shirt to find a large bandage wrapped around my torso. Dammit. Injuries are inconveniences. How was I going to do my job? Hell, how was I even going to protect myself?

You'll just have to work through the pain. That's what you were taught Div.

I took a deep breath. First step, find out where the hell I am. I quickly took in my surroundings. I was in a very small bedroom. Just a bed and a night stand, with what looked like a small closet on the opposite wall. That smell again. It was every where. Being surrounded by it I realized it was actually nice. Musty and earthy, but not bad. But what was it?

My senses were starting to return to me. I could tell they were a little weakened by the injury, but I would just have to manage. I could hear voices faintly, coming from behind the wall with the door, obviously leading to the rest of the house? Apartment? There wasn't even a freaking window in here. I got up, not letting myself wince, putting my head against the wall and listening.

It seemed like there were quite a few people out there. I could faintly hear their breathing.

"We have to figure out about her, alright. She's going to have to talk to us."

"She's hurt, Sam! Let her recover first!"

"We risk her getting away if we do that. Look I know this is hard, alright. I'm just trying to do what's best- "

"Oh yeah right! Like you tried to do what was best for the _pack_ yesterday by ordering me to stay put like a fucking pet! She almost died Sam!"

"I'm sorry alright I didn't know- "

"Imagine if it were Emily, how would you feel?"

The guy seemed to pause. "That's a different situation-"  
"Tell me! Tell me how it's fucking different? Oh wait it's because it's me that'll have to endure it, not you!"

"Jake man!" a third voice, "I get it, dude, I really do. But you're going to have to calm down."

I heart someone taking deep breaths, it sounded like they were pacing. Well this conversation wasn't helping at all.

I pushed my self off off the wall, weighing my options. There was sneaking out, but that was really unlikely considering the amount of people. I could pump them for information, but that was also going to be pretty tricky. Or I could go back to sleep and hope that this is all just a very weird dream. Maybe I would actually prefer heaven. There would probably be less thinking in heaven. And way less wincing in heaven. Although very tempting, no way in hell was that gonna happen. Sorry bad joke.

I looked around the room again. Clearly a boy's room. Teenage or college probably with the lack of superhero sheets and action figures being an indicator. I opened the first draw in the bedside table and found what I was looking for. A decent sized pocket knife. So predictable. I flipped it open.

With a sigh I walked over to the door, trying to pretend my wound wasn't yelling at me to stop moving. The door looked old, but I think I could manage it without making it squeak. I leaned my ear against it. Sounded clear enough.

I slowly opened it making sure that it didn't catch, and give me away. Luckily the hallway was clear, everyone obviously in another room listening to the continuation of the show.

"Do you understand what your _order_ almost did to me! To her! And now you're still trying to- "

"Jacob, we aren't going to do anything to hurt her. We just want to talk."

"Yeah we protected her well enough last night right?"

That voice. I know I had never heard it before but it sounded so familiar to me. It sounded like home. I wanted to move closer to it. I wanted to-

I shook my head back and forth. Block it out. Focus, Div, come on. The house looked pretty small. The hallway seemed to lead straight into a bright, open room. Kitchen? The bright lights tell me it's probably a Kitchen. I really wish they would stop yelling it was seriously making it very hard to concentrate.

Since the bright room was probably the kitchen, they must be having world war 3 in the living room on the opposite side of the house. I shrunk down to the floor with the knife in my mouth, and started crawling, much to my wound's disapproval.

I could see that there were a few people in the room, but they all faced away from me and towards the action. Oh they want action; I'll give them action.

Lucky for me again, there was an island in the middle of the kitchen, blocking me from the view of everyone in the living room. The fight continued on, and that voice was still calling to me. Block it out. Focus.

I could tell there was someone leaning on the other end of the island, directly opposite of where I was crouching. From the sound of the breathing it was a dude, probably big judging by the deepness of the breath. Well, size never stopped me before. I was either going to succeed or die trying, but no way was I going quietly. Sorry about this dude. Nothing personal.

I carefully turned around to face the island and grip the top edge with my hand and took the knife in the other. My wound was still throbbing. Shit, this was gonna hurt.

In a single swift motion, I pulled myself off the floor flipping over the counter. Immediately grabbing the very large guy in front of me, and putting the knife to his throat. "What the hell?!"

Everyone turned to look at me, but all I could really think about was how hot this guy was. Like seriously. He was hot. I mean he seemed pretty good looking but he felt like he had a crazy high fever. Shit! Focus, Div!

I glanced at everyone around the room, my eyes instantly landing on a guy standing in the middle of the room, looking like he stopped mid-argument. Why did I feel like I knew him? Like I wanted to- Geez, Div, if you don't get a freaking grip!

I quickly took in all the people in the room. At least ten of them. One girl, the rest guys. They were all massive. Like I mean huge! What the heck was in the water around here? Well, this was going to be even more difficult than I thought. I took a mental note that I recognized one of the guys in the room. The guy from the outdoor store. So they were following me. But how? That should be impossible? And why? I didn't recognize any of the others, except for some reason I feel like the guy in the middle was familiar… like I had known him for years but… Okay, seriously focus! Don't look at him.

First rule: look cool as a cucumber.

They were all staring at me with their jaw dropped open, and I smirked back. Calm, cool, and collected. "Come on now boys, can't we all just get along."

"What the hell are you doing?" The boy I was holding onto did not seem very happy.

"Same as you," I stared directly at the oldest looking guy in the middle of the room, very much so avoiding the boy on his right. "Trying to get some answers."

The guy looked like he was about to try and talk a crazy person off of a ledge. Well at least this was going to be more interesting than those stupid bloodsuckers. "Now lets all just calm down, alright?"

I smiled back at him, "Oh, I am calm."

He sighed, "Why don't you just let Quil go and we'll tell you what you want to know."

"Ha Ha nice try- "

"You know This is kind of a sucky way to repay us for saving your life." Quil brought in an interesting idea.

I scoffed, "You bring up an interesting point. But the way I see it there are a couple of things that could have gone down. One, you somehow did stumble upon me, and saved my life. Or Two, by some amazing twist of fait you were following me. And I'm really thinking it was choice two, so why don't we try that again."

"We were not-" "Oh really… Hey Embry." I turned to face the boy I had recognized standing in the corner, he looked very surprised. Then I turned back to the leader, "Honestly do you think I'm an idiot?"

The leader stared me down and I stared right back. I was still heavily avoiding looking at the other guy, while at the same time really wanting to look at him. "So let's try this again. Where am I?"

The guy I was avoiding spoke, "La Push, you're in La Push." Dammit it was a lot harder to avoid him if he was talking, especially to me. I shook off the feeling, and my eyebrow raised up.

"The reservation?" I remembered passing it on the way in. I guess that made sense. They all looked Native American.

"Yeah the Quileute reservation." Embry added. The leader gave him a sharp look.

"Quileute…" Why did I recognize that name? My mom always used to tell me about all these stories and legends… I could have sworn there was one about the Quileute's… something about… "Holy shit…" my mouth dropped. No freaking way. But that had to be the only explanation. I can't believe it. I grinned, "The stories are true…"

"What are you- "

"The wolves," They all looked at me shocked. "I never thought… Woah." Then I remembered I was holding a werewolf hostage. Maybe not my best move. I immediately dropped the knife and released him. "Sorry, Quil, my bad."

"Uh… it's cool…" he moved away from me and across the room to stand by Embry, who was laughing at him. Quil shoved him, "Shut up."

The leader looked confused, "So let me get this straight. You just figured out that we morph into gigantic dogs, and you suddenly trust us NOW?"

I scooted forward and dangled my legs off the counter, trying not to wince at the movement. Showing pain was weakness. "Well I don't know about trust really, but at least I know you aren't in cahoots with _them._ "

Everyone was still staring at me, including a pair of eyes I could feel burning into me. Don't look it'll make it worse. One of the other many shirtless, huge dudes in the room spoke up, "Okay so now you know what we are, so why don't you start talking. Who the hell are you?" He sounded a little angry. I saw the guy in the middle turn to look at him, obviously giving him a warning look.

"That my friend," I said jumping of the island, "Is a very complicated story- OW shit." Okay I was right that did hurt, a lot. I lifted up my shirt to see the bandage was soaked with blood.

Immediately _he_ was by my side. "Are you okay? What hurts?" I looked up to find him standing over me, deep concern in his eyes. Why in the world was he so concerned about me? He doesn't even know me. And where had I seen that look before? It was even harder to get myself to look away with him staring at me like that. Geez, get a grip. I noticed with him this close how stunning he was. Warm, strong, tall, dark, and absolutely stunning. He had a friendly face, but with a strong jaw line that was so attractive in a guy. All of the guys had pretty great bodies, but it was clear he was one of the strongest. And those eyes. I know I recognized those eyes.

I broke eye contact and looked down at my now open wound, pressing it with my hand. I shrugged my shoulders, "I've had worse." He flinched. "Call the Doc!" Without asking he picked me up swiftly and put me back on the island.

"No way! No doctor! Bad idea sparky, very bad idea." I managed to blurt out. I couldn't think straight with him staring at me like that. Despite the situation he smirked a little. Oh shit okay that was cute. "Did you just call me Sparky?"

"Yeah, it seemed funny at the time-" "Oh it's still funny!" Quil was standing on the other side of me.

"But seriously, no Doctors," "Too late Princess he's already on his way."

My mouth opened in shock, "Did you just call me Princess?"

He smirked again. Dammit stop doing that, "You started it."

"Don't start something you can't finish, Pup." I closed my eyes and leaned back trying not to focus on the pain coming from the gash in my stomach. Breathing made it worse. Way worse.

A girl's voice spoke for the first time. Her voice was too close for her to still be in the same spot, "You know, I think I might actually like her." I smiled without opening my eyes.

I could feel everyone closing in around me and staring. It made me feel so closed in, trapped. "Okay I get that I'm very interesting to you, but if you could not stare at my like I'm something being dissected in a science lab, that would be great." I felt everyone immediately take a step back. Except for one person still by my side. G, I wonder who that could be.

"Thanks," I let out a loud sigh. Everyone was still silent. Okay I can't handle this.

I was about to break the silence, but someone else did for me. the voice sounded younger than the rest. "Excuse me… uh mam?" I snorted. In what world would I ever be a mam? I opened my eyes to look at him. He was just as tall, but he still looked younger. I could tell in his face. He was leaning against some cabinets. "Please don't call me Mam. Way too serious. Just call me Div."

He smiled. I closed my eyes again. "Can I ask you a question… um Div?"

I was about to answer, but guess who spoke up, "Seth she's hurt just-"

I opened my eyes and looked at him "It's fine, talking makes me focus on something else." He looked skeptical but didn't say anything. I looked away quickly focusing back on Seth. "Sure what's up, pup?" He smiled at the joke, "I was just wondering… that tattoo you have what does it?- " Then I just started laughing. "So you all _have_ seen me naked, duly noted." Embry chortled next to him, clearly thinking it was funny. Seth started babbling looking very embarrassed, "I mean… it was just a medical situation I just couldn't help but… sorry I-"

I cut him off, "It's fine, don't worry about it." I opened my eyes again to look at him. He was bright red. "And to answer you question, we add to it every time we get a kill." Everyone stiffened. Geez, tough crowed. I heard the leaders voice jump in, "Kill? Kill what?"

I took in a deep breath, and froze. My eyes popped open Shit! This could not be happening. "Vampire!"

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Dang I am feeling some serious sexual tension. Also lol at Quil. Hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to comment and let me know what you think, or to just say hello and make my day that would be nice. Favorite and follow to know when I update. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	6. Chapter 6: Stitching

**(Divina POV)**

I tried to jump off the table but _he_ grabbed me, "Calm down! Calm down! It's not what you think."

I was shoving trying to get him to move, swinging out in desperation. "The hell it's not! You traders! I'm not going back! I won't go back! I'd rather die!" I kept swinging, the guy flinched but I don't think it was because of the hits. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Sweetheart you have to calm down! I promise- "

"Don't sweetheart me! Let me go!" I started to panic. I didn't even have the pill with me. I put it in the pouch on my bow, just in case the fight with the Vamp went sour. This could not be happening!

"Somebody call a Doctor?" Sickly sweet voice. My skin crawled.

"Doctor my ass!" I stopped squirming and tried a new tactic. I looked into the guy's eyes. His beautiful eyes. I could just- Focus oh my gosh! I tried to plead, "Please let me go! I don't know what they're offering you, but you have no idea what it's like. What they'll do to me! Please just let me go!" He flinched again, looking like he was in pain.

"Don't worry. He isn't taking you anywhere. He's a doctor. He's here to help."

I snorted, "Oh yeah sure! A bloodsucker as a doctor hilarious joke! I let my guard down for one second and- "

The sickly sweet voice spoke again, "Divina, it's been a long time." My heart stopped beating, I swear it did. I looked up at the Vamp. Expecting one of _them_ , but surprisingly I didn't recognize him. Was it possible I could forget? I shuddered. No it wasn't.

I refused to plead with a vampire. "I don't know you. I would have remembered. I never forget a _leech._ " I stared him down. There was something different about him. His eyes maybe? I noticed even his smell was a little off. What the hell is this?

I felt the guy next to me move to block me with a protective stance. I hated when people did that, tried to protect me. It showed weakness. But for some reason, this didn't make me as mad… It made me feel a little better actually. For a second anyway, then I shook it off. I pushed past him so I could still see the leech, but the guy definitely wasn't going to move. "Carlisle, you better start talking. You didn't say you knew her you just said-" He sounded very aggressive for someone who was talking to a vamp that was supposedly not going to hurt anyone.

"We have met, but it has been so long, you wouldn't remember I suppose. You were young." He said this to me. Then he smiled, "But I would know you anywhere. You look just like your mother." Flinch. He knew my mom? What the heck how did he- "Surely she's spoken of me before? We're old friends. Cullen, Carlisle, Cullen." My body relaxed at the recognition.

"Cullen…" Recognition in my voice. My mom had spoken of them before. Old friends. Something about an exception. That not everything was as it seemed. But hadn't I been taught the exact opposite in all of my training?

I guess the benefit of the doubt was all I could really give right now. Plus, I trusted my mom's judgment. "Dr. Cullen… Yeah, I remember. She said you were an exception…"

He laughed and started to slowly approach. The guy didn't move an inch. Doc still seemed to be trying to get me to relax. "How is your mom?" I flinched. Don't show emotion, Div. Emotion's weakness.

I went for sarcasm instead. "I'm sure you know as well as I do that no one lives long in this profession." The guy in front of me winced again. But he could tell I was more relaxed, and he relaxed a bit. Moving away to stand by my side. Weird… It was like we were connected somehow. It was really starting to make me go crazy.

Doc gave me a sad smile. "Well I'm very sorry to hear that… and the rest of your-" He stopped the question when my face looked down. I couldn't take it. I would break. I couldn't break now. Not in front of anyone. Especially strangers.

"I'm very sor-" I cut him off, "We all know the risks. It happens," Shrug. I could feel everyone in the room staring at us, taking in the encounter.

"I suppose, but it doesn't make me any less sorry." Okay I need a change of topic, and real quick.

Sarcasm, always sarcasm. My best defensive tactic, "So, Doc, you came to stop the bleeding, huh? A bit ironic don't you think?" I heard someone, maybe Embry, laugh in the corner.

The Doc smiled. "I suppose it is quite ironic. Let's take a look shall we?" He motioned for me to lay down.

I did what he said, but I was still very stiff. Everyone was silent. Way too silent. I needed to release some tension, "Just try not to eat me, Doc, alright? I got enough of that yesterday." A couple of people chuckled, including Dr. Cullen. I noticed the guy next to me grip the table very tightly. He seriously needed to take a chill pill. He was making me anxious.

The Doc had started to un-wrap my bandage and examine the now open wound. I didn't even flinch. Don't show weakness.

"What's the verdict Doc how long do I have? Give it to me straight." Some chuckling sounded around the room. Still no sound out of my unnecessary guard dog.

Dr. Cullen smiled, "You're going to be fine. I do need to stitch this up again, and it's going to be painful what with the major ripping you caused."

I smirked with my eyes still closed, "Sorry, Doc, I don't do well with still."

"Just like your mother." Flinch, "I'm going to give you something for the pain- "

I popped up so quickly, grabbing his wrist. Cold as ice. The guy grabbed me protectively but I pretended not to notice, "No Drugs," all seriousness in my voice.

He sighed, "It's going to be too- "

I didn't budge, "I'll manage. No. Drugs." I looked him straight in the eye. I could still feel everyone watching me like I was some kind of freak show. This was going to get old real fast.

He tossed his hands up in defeat, "Alright, your rules." He started rummaging through his bag. I started to lay back down. The guy helped me, making sure I didn't strain my ab muscles too much. It should have bothered me, but I felt grateful.

He looked down at me, worried. "Are you sure you don't want something? I mean- "

"No Drugs! I'll be fine! Stop worrying you worry wart." I hit him in the stomach, trying to be playful so he would calm down. Every time we made contact it felt like static radiating through my body. He was seriously stressing me out.

"How about something more old fashioned, to take the edge off?" The doc opened a bottle and I could smell the alcohol immediately. Whiskey.

I smiled propping myself up. "Now you're speaking my language, Doc."

He chuckled. Pouring some out for me. I took it without hesitation, slamming it back. It's better if you don't think about it. This was a common pain reliever in my line of work, so I was pretty used to it. It warmed the inside of my body, relaxing me. I tried to maintain the feeling, as I laid back down with the help from some now familiar hands. Take some breathes, relax. This was going to hurt a lot worse if I was tense.

I felt the Doc go to work cleaning the wound and cutting out the old stiches. Everyone else was silent again. A distraction was needed not quiet, people! Geez, work with me here.

I broke the silence. "So… since tattoo enthusiast over there already gave away the fact that you've all seen me naked, I'd say introductions are a bit overdue. Wouldn't you?" I kept my eyes closed but I could feel the tension in the room lifting.

A familiar voice broke the ice. "Well you already know me!"

I smiled, "Right, Embry, the motorcycle dude. One down, only about a million of you to go. Who's next?"

"I'm Seth!" The youthful voice again, "Right, the tattoo enthusiast. Nice to meet you Seth."

"I feel like introductions between us are a little pointless. I mean you've already taken me hostage. I'd say that's pretty personal."

I laughed, trying not to let it reach my stomach. The Doc hadn't even started stitching and it was already hurting, hurting bad.

"I said I was sorry alright, Quil. Not my fault you were an easy target."

I met two more, named Jared and Paul. Jared seemed nice enough. Paul kind of seemed like a meathead, but maybe he would prove me wrong. Probably not though. The Doc had started in on the stitches, and it took everything in my power to not show any pain. The guy wouldn't stop staring at me, and I didn't want to worry him any more than he already was. Not to mention I didn't want to seem weak. I hadn't decided if I trusted them yet.

The girl finally spoke up. "I'm Leah, Seth's sister." She sounded like she was going to say more but she stopped.

I smirked, "How does a tough girl like you get mixed up with riff-raff like this?" She smiled, "I ask myself that question everyday."

The big guy in the middle, the leader it would seem, spoke up next. "I'm Sam, the Alpha of the pack." I couldn't help but laugh. Oh come on, seriously? That's how you introduce yourself? He scowled at me, "Sorry no! I didn't mean anything bad, it's just, the way you said it. Like they would in movies or something." He didn't smile but his face relaxed. Wow tough critic.

I noticed the only one that hadn't introduced themselves was _him._ It was making me anxious. I wanted to know his name. The Doc pulled a little on the stitching and I winced accidentally with out thinking about it. The guy tensed.

"Easy Doc! I'm not a pair of pants your hemming."

He smirked a little, the guy did not, "I told you it was going to be painful."

I focused on making my breaths shallow so my stomach didn't move as much, "Yeah well, you weren't kidding. This hurts worse than almost dying." The guy winced again. Alright who was this dude?

I looked up at him. "Alright sparky, your turn."

We made eye contact, and the pain was forgotten. I couldn't focus on anything but him. Just him… Wait what the hell. Stop that!

I blinked a couple of times to get rid of the sensation, but kept eye contact. "Well? You got a name?"

He blinked a couple of times too, then smiled. Okay smiling was cute too. Dammit. "Jacob, or you can call me Jake if you want." When he said his name, I tried not to react. But my heart felt like it was going to burst. What in the world was happening to me? I broke his gaze and looked down at the Doc. "Yeah I think I'm still gonna call you Sparky."

I heard Embry, Quil, and Seth laugh. The rest of them seemed to be having another conversation in the living room. Jacob smirked again. Okay he needed to not. "Whatever you want Princess." He said it sarcastically, but it still sounded affectionate. Or did I just make that up in my head? How was a girl supposed to think when an adorable guy kept smirking at her like that? Come on, Div, you know better than this stop getting distracted. Things happen when you get distracted. You die when you get distracted.

"So, you gonna tell us your name?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. It was even bad just hearing it. Ugh! This was impossible!

"Why don't you just ask mister not-so-secret agent over there?" I gestured my head towards Embry.

"Divina, right?" I smirked. "But people call you Div?" Seth chimed in.

"Only friends and people I'm about to kill, so I'll let you choose which category you fall under."

Quil scoffed, "Oh please. You couldn't actually hurt a fly- "

I turned my head towards him quickly, "Says the boy I had in a choke hold not too long ago."

Embry and Jake snickered. Even the Doc cracked a smile while he was working. Painfully slowly might I add. Emphasis on the painfully. He rolled his eyes, "Oh please. I could have flipped you over and it would have been done."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Alright I'll let you underestimate me. Puts me at an advantage."

He scoffed again, "Yeah, right."

"We'll see- Ow" I winced again the Doc pulled extra hard on that one. Jake stiffened. "Carlisle you better watch it-" Doc cut him off, "I'm done! You're all done! I just have to bandage it."

"Thank god," I breathed out a sigh of relief. "So do I get a sucker or something? I feel like I was pretty good."

He started wrapping the bandage around me, smiling. "Sorry I left my suckers at home."

"Damn… Well I wouldn't say no to more of that whiskey…"

His smile got bigger as he tied the bandage off. "All done. Now, try to keep the moving to a minimum." I snorted. He gave me a stern look, so I pretended to be frozen like a statue. He seemed satisfied. Little did he know there was no way in hell that was happening.

He started packing up everything quickly. "Jacob, bring her by the house in a few days so I can take out the stitches, alright?" Ha. Fat chance of that happening. I would be long gone by then.

Jake froze for a second. "To your house?"

He looked up and smiled at him, "Yeah, the family wants to meet her." He sounded nonchalant. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

In the end Jacob shook his head, "Alright I'll bring her by." You think you'll bring me by. Don't make promises you can't keep my friend.

The Doc was all packed up. He grabbed his bag and stood in front of me, putting his hand out. I took it without hesitation. "Thanks Doc! I appreciate you sewing me up."

"Any time, Divina. It was really good to see you. I'm very sorry about-" flinch again. Dammit stop slipping up. "Well I'm sorry. I'll see you in a few days, alright?" He seemed to not really be asking me, but telling me. It was like he knew. I guess he really did know my mom pretty well. "Sure, sure." I said, trying to sound like I meant it.

He didn't look sure. "Alright then, pack, Jacob," He said nodding to them. Jake Nodded back, "Thanks."

He turned to leave but then looked back, "Oh and Seth, Rennesme told me to tell you she missed you." I looked over at Seth and saw him looking very sad. "I miss her too." He sounded like he had never meant anything more. I heard Leah make a gagging sound from all the way across the room.

The Doc gave him an acknowledging nod and he walked out the door, taking most of that awful smell with him. Nice guy, terrible smell.

I sat up, dangling my feet over the counter again. I felt a warm hand rub my back. I flinched a little as the static started to run through my body again, but it didn't bother me as much as usual contact. It actually felt kind of nice.

I could feel him looking down at me with those eyes again. I seriously had to get out of here or I was going to go crazy. "You feeling okay?"

I scoffed, "As good as a girl can be after almost dying, waking up in a house full of werewolves, and then being sown up by a vampire. But I mean hey," I shrugged, "whatcha gonna do?" He smirked again. Stop it, stop it, stop it.

"Alright listen up," The… what did he call himself…. Oh right Alpha and Omega or something like that was speaking. Everyone turned immediately. Geez this was worse than a cult.

He looked at me directly, I felt Jake stiffen. "Look…" He leaned in. Not recalling my name, "Divina." I said sternly.

"Look Divina. I understand that you're hurt. But we need some answers here."

I was about to say something but Jake piped in, "Chill out a second will ya? She's hurt, probably exhausted, and taking in a lot- "

I cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder. What the heck. I didn't touch people like that. Especially people I didn't know. I focused back on the Alpha and Omega, "Aright I get it okay. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He sighed with relief, "But let me go to my campsite first and get some of my stuff. I don't want any of those leeches poking around. I don't need to give them an edge."

Everyone looked confused at my words. Like they didn't understand what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes. "I'll explain in detail later. I don't leave a trail, don't leave anything for them to go off of. I need to maintain that, alright?"

He looked like he was thinking. "Fine, but Jake, Embry, Quil you all go with her."

Dammit. There goes my escape plan. I snorted, "I don't need an armed guard. I can take care of myself."

"It's just a precaution alright? Just in case." I rolled my eyes.

"A precaution for me, or to make sure I don't take off?"

"Both." He sounded smug.

I jumped off the table before Jake could stop me.

I walked up to him, anger blaring. "Listen here and listen good Alpha and Omega. You don't own me and you can't tell me what the hell to do. I own me!" I pointed to myself. "You can't just hold me down and keep me here. You have no idea what will happen!"

He rolled his eyes like I was throwing a tantrum. Who the hell does this guy think he is? A God? Oh right! He does. "Then you can explain it. Tonight. I'm calling a council meeting." He said the last part to the room and not to me. Jake had come up behind me putting his hand on my back, standing ready to jump in front of me. I don't think I could handle this place for much longer. I can't even think straight.

"You better get going if you four are going to the campsite. Now is your opportunity."

I wanted to kill him, "Oh wow thanks for the gracious opportunity your majesty! How chivalrous of you."

He ignored me. "I'm going to go tell Old Quil. Jared and Paul Perimeter. Colin and Brady have been out there way too long. Seth and Leah get some rest, but everyone will be at the meeting, alright?" Everyone said yes except me and Jacob. Well at least someone wasn't completely brain washed.

People started getting up and leaving. Quil and Embry had come up behind Jake. "Alright let's get this show on the road shall we."

I shook the anger out of my head, well I tried to anyway. "Where are my clothes?" then I remembered something, alarmed, "Shit! Where's my bow?" They all three looked at each other. Jake finally answered, "Quil go get her clothes." Quil turned to leave, but I was still looking at Jake sternly.

"Where. Is. My. Bow." He sighed again, "We have it don't worry okay. Sam doesn't want you to have access to it until we- "

"I don't really give a shit what Sam wants! That's a piece of sacred history! It's more important than my life!" He flinched. He needed to stop doing that. It unnerved me.

How had I forgotten about my bow? Dad would be so disappointed, not to mention mom. She loved that bow… she had taught me with that bow. And she taught me better than to forget about my most important piece of supplies.

Jacob sighed again, "Okay, okay I'm sorry alright? I'll talk to him about it."

I let out a huff. I was not going to be thankful. He rolled his eyes. Not in an angry way, but playfully.

Quil came back carrying my boots, some jeans, and a different shirt. "Sorry your shirt didn't make it through the- "

I reached out and took my boots quickly checking to make sure my blades were still in the straps on the insides. I could feel the boys eyeing me carefully.

"That's a very odd thing to keep in your boot." Embry said, looking entertained.

I shoved them back in and grabbed the rest of the clothes. The jeans had some blood on them, but they would work until I could get to the site. I started walking to the back to change. "Well then you obviously don't know me very well."

I started to go back to the bedroom I had been in, but decided to go in the bathroom to change. "Oh come on!" I heard Quil call, "We've already seen-" I heard a low growl sound. It should have freaked me out but it didn't. Wonder who that was. Oh wait I already know.

"Well I hope you got a good look because that's not happening again." The door slammed behind me and I started to change. I could hear the boys bickering as I pulled my pants on.

"Watch yourself." Sounded like a shove. "Chill Jake I was just kidding, calm yourself."

"Yeah you better be." He didn't sound like he was kidding.

"I know one thing," sounded like Embry, "You are one lucky son of a bit-" I heard a loud smacking sound.

I blocked out the testosterone fest and focused on getting dressed. The shirt was still way too big, but it would work until I could get into my own clothes. I realized immediately that I knew the scent that was covering it. The one that was all over the bedroom. Jake.

Of course I would have been passed out in his bed. Only fitting. This dude was going to make me crazy. I didn't do that. I didn't get crazy over guys. The only guy I'd every even…. okay not going there. It's not in my nature. I wasn't brought up like that. Or trained like that more like.

I looked in the mirror after getting my boots on. My hair wasn't really crazier than normal, which was surprising. You'd think a run in with a Vamp, a near death experience, and arguing all morning with a bunch of werewolves would have left it looking as crazy as I felt. No use in combing it out. It was really thick, and curly. Not like afro curly, but pretty damn curly. If you brushed through it too much it just became a frizz ball so I just kind of let it do it's own thing. I splashed some water in my face, and looked at myself in the mirror.  
"Focus. Focus." I told myself. I wish my mom were here. Nope, no way. That is in no way focusing that is the complete opposite of focusing. Don't be so weak, Div.

I sighed, and yanked the door open. I didn't bother stopping when I passed the boys, just continued towards the door. "Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Dr. Cullen to the rescue. Also are you in love with Div yet, because I kind of am. I hope you guys enjoyed. This one was really fun to write. If you did be sure to leave a comment. Even if you didn't leave a comment. Also, Favorite and follow so I know you know when i'm updating (I know i've used this one but i think it's funny so im gonna repeat it) Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	7. Chapter 7: Progress

**(Jacob POV)**

Quil, Embry, and I followed her as she walked out the door, probably very unaware of where she was going.

"So much sass for someone so little." Embry said grinning.

"I can here you, Fido. You're not the only one around here with good ears."

I smiled at her playfulness. She was really something else. She moved with an intensity and power behind her, yet she still looked very graceful. She somehow managed to be adorable, sexy, and intimidating all at the same time. How in the world was she supposed to be my soul mate? She's so obviously out of my league.

She continued walking away from the house, getting closer to the woods. I was suddenly very aware of the distance between us, and I picked up the pace.

"Why don't you slow down there, Princess. You don't even know where you're going."

She turned around abruptly and crossed her arms. "Alright then, gentleman. Why don't you enlighten me on the game plan? How are we getting there? And keep in mind not all of us can morph into a gigantic animal."

I stopped walking so that I was directly in front of her. She took a step back, inclining her face forward, seeming to be waiting for a response.

"I know this might come as a surprise, but we can actually drive." Quil interjected.

"Alright," she lifted up her hands gesturing to me, "Lead the way, Sparky."

I couldn't help but grin. Any time she talked to me it felt like my insides were all jumbling together. Shit that was really lame…

I started walking towards the garage. They were all following, but even her foot falls were silent. Maybe even more silent than Quil and Embry's.

"I still can't believe you stood up to Sam like that. I mean don't get me wrong it was pretty hilarious, but an angry werewolf is not one you want to mess-" She cut Embry off with a laugh.

"No offence, but an angry _me_ is not something you want to mess with." I reached the door and pulled up on the latch. Quil came up behind me and started pulling on the other door. At least someone was actually helping.

"Besides, Alpha and Omega needs to chill out. He may be your boss, but he sure as hell isn't mine." So sassy. I liked it.

We got the doors open, and I turned on the light, instinctively knowing where it was. I heard a gasp sound behind me and immediately turned around, on alert.

But she was just staring in front of her in awe. "Wow," she walked by us without even glancing our way. She was too busy eyeing the rabbit. "This is sick!"

My eyes widened in surprise. Embry leaned into me, "Did I forget to mention she's mechanic-y? Hot right?" I could tell he was smirking. I would have smacked him, but he had a point.

She touched the hood with her hand, moving around to admire all of it. For some reason it made my insides feel like they were on fire. "Nice body work..." I heard Embry and Quil trying to muffle their laughter. "Looks like it's been through the ringer, but not bad on the repair job." I couldn't help but grin. Finally, someone admired my mad mechanic skills. Well, other than Bella.

I started walking towards her. "Thanks. Took me a while to get all the parts, but I'm pretty happy with the way she turned out." She seemed to remember her tough girl act and continued. "Not bad, Sparky. Sounds like you may know a few tricks after all."

Her eye caught something else and she began moving again, the same glossy look in her eye. I turned, leaning on the truck so that I could watch her.

"Not bad…" She said crouching down to admire my bike. "Not as nice as mine, but not bad." She swung her leg over, quickly. Obviously knowing her way around a motorcycle. Okay yeah really sexy.

"Still though not bad." She whispered quietly, continuing to admire the bike.

Embry and Quil had climbed into the back of the truck already. Embry was smirking, "How adorable. Now you'll have someone to actually listen to you ramble on about this junk, not to mention someone to ride with." They both wiggled their eyebrows at me. I shoved his head back. "Ow, Geez. It's not like that's a bad thing."

Quil whistled, "Hey super-girl, you gonna admire Jake's junk all day or can we get this show on the road?" Embry chortled, first bumping Quil showing his approval for his joke. I was definitely going to hit some major pot holes on the way.

She seemed to shake out of her haze. Turning around, she looked embarrassed for a second before she snapped back into her snarky expression.

"Yeah, yeah let's get this little escapade over with." She approached the truck again and I opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes but climbed in anyway.

I went around to the driver's side, hearing Quil and Embry giggling like little girls in the back. Oh yeah. Major pot holes. I got in quickly and started the engine to drown them out, knowing they were definitely not going to keep their comments to themselves.

I pulled out of the garage and out of my yard onto the road. She seemed to be tilting her head, listening to something. Her eyes staring at the dashboard, but unseeing. "Engine sounds good, and it rides great for such an old truck."

I heard Embry snicker, "I bet that's not the only thing that rides good." I swerved quickly, hearing him smack his head against the window. Served him right.

She seemed to be too focused on listening to the truck to notice them, thank god. "So you like cars?"

She smirked at my terrible attempt at small talk. Real smooth Jacob. "I'm more of a bike kind of gal, but I'm a sucker for an old truck. Anything I can tear apart and put back together really if I'm being honest."

How was this girl even real? She was too good to be true. Well except for the part about her really not seeming to like me that much. That was pretty typical. With the other guys, it was so easy with their imprints. Instant connection and lovey dovey both ways. I knew my feelings for her were that strong, but it definitely seemed one sided. I mean she avoided even looking at me. Why does this always happen to me?

I tried to pick back up on the conversation, "What got you interested?"

She looked out the window and shrugged. "Well, traveling around all the time, you really have to be able to fix things when something goes wrong… And my dad too I guess." She tried to sound indifferent but I could tell she was in pain. I could feel it. All I could think about doing was trying to comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't like it, so I just changed the subject.

"What kind of bike you riding?" Her face lit up instantly. It was adorable. "It's a 1941 Harley. Great condition and runs like a dream. It was in rough condition when I got it. The guy was an idiot and didn't know what he was doing." Her expression changed seeming to think of something. "Hey, how do you know where your going?"

I hesitated. "Well… I mean we know where your campsite-"

"Ya'll were really spying on me weren't you? What's a girl got to do to get a little privacy?" She crossed her arms over her chest, mumbling the last part.

"Sorry, but at least our spying allowed us to make it to you in time, right?" I shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if we hadn't followed her.

She whispered, mostly to herself. "I'm way overdue anyway." Flinch. What was that supposed to mean? "I'd turn off here."

I did as she said, pulling off and parking the rabbit in a dirt path leading towards the trees. I heard Embry and Quil jump out, quickly followed by Divina, clearly not wanting to give me the opportunity to help her. For being pretty much my tie to earth, she sure was a pain in the ass.

I got out quickly, walking around to their side. She started walking in a different direction than I remembered. I followed her anyway. "Where are you- "

"I left my bike over here closer to the road."

She continued walking a little deeper into the woods before stopping abruptly in front of a really large tree. She seemed to be examining it. I heard Quil and Embry come up behind me.

"What the hell is she looking at?" She didn't even acknowledge Quil. Instead, she crouched down a few fee away from the tree, her eyebrows furrowed together. Then she let out a deep breath.

"Holy shit!" An old Harley slowly became visible, propped up on it's stand a few inches from the tree. Divina smirked, standing up to grab the handle bars.

"What they hell? How'd you do that" She turned over to look our direction. "What? You didn't think I'd leave a beauty like this out in the middle of the woods defenseless for a hiker to pick up did you?" She shifted it into neutral and started rolling it back our way. She didn't look like she was struggling, but I ran to help her anyway.

"Yeah, yeah I get that but _how_? How the heck did you get it to do that?"

She eyed me when I offered to take the bike, refusing to let go. "Special paint job." She didn't seem like she had any intension of explaining further.

Embry shook his head, "What else can you do? Pull a rabbit out of a hat."

She had almost gotten the bike all the way back to where my truck was parked. It was taking a lot of restraint to not help her, but I didn't want to make her mad. "No, but I can shove my foot up your ass." Quill and I started laughing.

"Alright, Quil and Embry, why don't you two stop making smart ass remarks every five seconds and make yourselves useful. Put Divina's bike in the back of my truck, and we'll go head towards the camp site."

Divina's eyes widened, "What do you mean put it in the truck? Why don't I just ride it back."

Dammit. She was about as stubborn as she was beautiful. "You're injured princess. Doc said to take it easy-"

She snorted, "Oh yeah, I bet it has nothing to do with the fact that your scared I'll take off. All for my safety of course."

"I'm just trying to help you alright, don't make this so difficult-"

"Then stop trying to help me! I can take care of myself!"

Wince. Okay that hurt. A hint of regret instantly washed over her face. Then, she rolled her eyes and walked the bike over to Embry, "If I see one scratch, I will end you."

"Yeah, yeah sassy pants we got it." She released it and started back into the woods to the campsite, not even glancing at me as she passed. Dammit. Why couldn't I do anything right.

"Smooth, Jake. You really know how to charm the ladies."

"Shut up and handle the bike, alright? Just stay put and hold down the fort. We'll be right back."

"Oh sure, 'hold down the fort.' You just want some alone time with the teenage mutant ninja girl. Just don't let her take you hostage, alright?" Quil shoved Embry. I ignored both of them and jogged into the woods to catch up to Div.

She moved really quickly for a person her size. She never stumbled, even though we were way off of any trails. She moved swiftly and with a purpose.

I still caught up with her quickly, even with her pretty quick pace. This was the first time we would be alone together. I really hoped her senses weren't good enough to pick up the sound of my heart. I felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

Come on, Jake say something witty. Lighten the mood. "So, you come here often?" Alright that was kind of funny right? Come on throw me a bone. Okay that was an awful joke.

She smirked. Oh thank god, her snarky mood was back. "I bet you use that on all the girls you find walking around in the forest."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nah, just the pretty ones." Not bad, Jake. Not bad.

She laughed, and then I heard a small wince escape from her mouth. I stopped quickly, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Your wound's hurting."

She shrugged my hand off. Ouch, rejected. Every time it felt like a knife stabbing me in the chest. And I thought it was bad with Bella… that was nothing compared to Div's acts of rejection.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I thought she was going to sound harsh, but it was actually the softest I had ever heard her voice.

I put my hand on her shoulder again, risking the pain I would feel if she pushed me away again. "Here, just let me carry you. I don't want your wound to open up again." She turned to face me, looking directly into the eyes. I froze, shocked. She didn't seem to ever want to look directly at me. And even when she did, she diverted her attention almost instantly.

Her eyes seemed to be roaming my face, looking like they were searching for something. I wanted to speak, but I was scared I would knock her back into reality and she would look away again. Instead she spoke.

"I'll manage… but thanks." She spoke softly again, not in her usual tone. It was barely a whisper. Now I think my heart actually stopped beating. That couldn't be healthy.

Then way too soon she looked away again. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, starting to walk forward. I followed, dazed.

Then she spoke again. Her voice a mix of the playful tone I had come to expect with her, and the soft tone she used before. "Sparky, can I ask you a question?"

At least we were back to the banter, which meant she wasn't as angry anymore. "Sure thing. Anything for you, Princess." I tried to make it sound sarcastic, but my tone would probably always be lighter with her than it was with anyone else.

She smirked. Damn she was cute when she did that. "You're the wolf right? The russet colored one?" Woah. Definitely wasn't expecting that. "How could you tell?"

She shrugged, "Your eyes mostly. You have the same eyes."

Mostly? What did that mean? I know I felt something when she first looked at me, but did she? She had seemed strangely trusting of a wild animal, but it could have just been from the injury. She had sounded pretty delirious.

I smirked, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf…"

She smirked back, "Hey I thought those were some pretty good last words. Plus, why waste a good joke?" She glanced at me again. Maybe we were making some progress here.

We finally made it to the campsite, and she began packing up her stuff. There wasn't much there. Just a sleeping bag unrolled, a large backpack, and a denim jacket draped over it.

She bent down to roll up the sleeping bag. I wanted to help, but I knew she wouldn't let me. "Man you travel light. No tent? Not even a fire?"

She shook her head, "Too bulky and unnecessary. I've got to be able to move quickly and efficiently, so only what I need. And a fire would draw attention and leave behind evidence."

I hated the idea of her sleeping out in the woods like that. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you get cold?" She'd gotten up, and started to attach the sleeping bag to the top of her backpack. She shrugged, "I'm used to it by now." Yeah I didn't like that. Not at all.

She reached down to pick up the pack, but I intercepted it. Shoving it over one shoulder. She scowled at me. Come on cut me some slack, I'm really trying here. "What? Princesses don't carry their own things." She rolled her eyes and then walked past me back towards the truck.

"After you, my lady," I said in a low voice, mostly to myself.

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Many you gotta love long strolls through the woods. Also I need help with a ship name all of mine sound lame. Comment one if you've got one. Help a sister out. Also Favorite and follow for more Jivina? Dake? Dacob? See i'm useless. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	8. Chapter 8: Sleep

**(Jacob POV)**

The drive back home was way too silent. At first I figured she was still mad at me, but when I glanced over at her I realized that she had fallen asleep. Her head was leaning against the window, and she pulled up her legs to rest them on the seat. She had them pulled to her chest with her hands like she was cold. It reminded me of what she said before, about being used to the cold. I turned up the heat in the truck.

I kept stealing glances her direction, being able to really look at her without her thinking I was a total creep. She looked so peaceful, especially compared to the hard exterior she tried to maintain while she was awake. I noticed her eyelashes were extremely long, resting on her cheek. Her mouth was parted, and I could hear the steady sound of her breathing. It was comforting. Add the freckles over her checks and nose, with the dimples that formed when she smiled, you could see where I got the adorable vibe.

The intimidating vibe could be seen in her sharp jaw line and cheek bones, along with those piercing green eyes. Not to mention the muscle tone. Even under my huge t shirt, you could tell the girl was strong. She was tan, obviously from being outside constantly. Although, her cheeks were always a little red. Probably from being such a hot head all the time.

Her hair was a part of her that really got me. The way it was just as unruly and untamed as she was. It was so her.

She was carelessly beautiful.

I pulled into my yard slowly, stopping in front of my house instead of pulling into the garage. The land was more unleveled over there, and I didn't want to wake her up. I got the feeling she didn't get to sleep often.

I felt Quil and Embry jump out. I shot a look in her direction, but she was still knocked out. I opened my door and tried to get out as soundlessly as I could. Come on use some stealth.

I saw Quil open his mouth like he was about to say something, but I put my finger to my mouth, and motioning towards her.

They both leaned in, and started grinning. "Good luck trying to get her out without her waking up. She's a like Ninja warrior or some shit," Embry half whispered. I rolled my eyes.

They both saluted to me and walked back towards my house, probably to raid my fridge. Why was I friends with them again?

I focused my attention back on Div. She'd moved her head so that it rested on her knees. Good. At least now I might be able to open the door.

When I got to her side, I pulled it open carefully. Now that was the easy part. Here comes the tricky part. How to pick her up without her waking up and trying to beat me to death.

I reached around her back with one arm, and behind her knees with the other scooping her up. Still sound asleep. Oh yeah, who's the ninja warrior now?

I left the door open, not wanting to slam it and ruin all my hard work. I turned to walk towards the house, and to my complete surprise, I felt her head move to rest against my neck. I froze, completely caught off guard. She obviously didn't like physical contact, but maybe this was her with her guard down. Maybe she _was_ drawn to me, like I was drawn to her. Or the more likely option, she was drawn to the warmth.

I felt her head move when I started walking again. Her breath on my neck was very, very distracting.

I finally got her into the house, heading immediately to my room. I passed Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum on the way in, you guessed it, the kitchen.

I slipped through the door quickly, and moved to set her down in my bed. I tried not to think about the last time she had actually slept in a bed, and not on the ground outside. Well except for last night, but passing out from blood loss doesn't really count.

As I tried to pull my arms away, she reached hers towards me in detest, wondering where the warmth had gone. My heart lurched. Shit don't do that, I can't take it. I started to move to pull the blanket over her when she shocked me again, " _Jacob…"_ Okay did I really just here that right? Or was I imagining things?

" _Jacob?"_ She said it like a question, like she didn't know where I went. Her face went from peaceful to distressed.

I quickly pulled the covers over her, and sat down on the side of the bed. With a bit of hesitation, I ran my hand over her head, trying to comfort her. "I'm right here, Div."

" _Don't leave me…"_ How could she think that? How could she not know? "Never."

Her face relaxed again, obviously falling back into a deep sleep. After a few more strokes of her hair, I moved away from the bed. As much as sleepy Div wanted me right beside her, I don't think awake Div would take to me watching her sleep very well.

I silently walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar. I didn't want her to feel trapped. I could tell she hated that.

I found Embry and Quil eating in the living room. Or rather eating _my_ food in _my_ living room.

"Making yourselves at home?"

"Dude, you sleep on my couch every night. Mi casa es tu casa, tu casa es mi casa. That's how it works."

I smirked, sitting down in dad's arm chair. "That's not how it works, and I'm pretty sure that's not correct Spanish."

"Yeah dude, didn't you flunk out of Spanish?"

He gave Quil a dirty look, "Just because that teacher had it out for me. Yo hablo perfecto Española."

Now Quil rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to me, "So dude, how did your walk through the forest with Ninja Hottie go?"

My eyebrows furrowed at the nickname. "Fine. I think she might be warming up to me a little bit."

"Warming up, huh? How warm we talking? 'I don't want to kill you as much' luke warm or 'let's get it on right here in the woods' scalding hot?"

"Ha ha. You're hilarious."

"Based off your lack of details I'm going with luke warm." I ignored him and rubbed my face with my hands.

"So, Jake, when are you gonna tell her?"

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "You know I think I'll wake her up and tell her right now. Just spring it on her. That should go well."

"Dude maybe it would just be better to tell her… It seemed to work for everyone else. I mean, you're gonna have to tell her eventually."

I sighed, "I honestly don't know if I can. It's not like it is with everyone else. You all can tell that the connection is both ways. With Div, sometimes I think she wants me to drop dead, and other times when I catch her off guard I think I might see something there too."

Embry chimed in, his mouth full of Doritos, "Look I'm no imprint expert, but it's supposed to mean you're soul mates, right? That your exactly what each other needs? Then it'll work out. She has to feel it to. She's probably just under a lot of stress right now or something. She probably can't even focus on anything else."

I sighed again, "Maybe… but I can't tell her yet regardless. I don't want to pressure her, or make her feel trapped. She doesn't seem to do well with trapped." Plus, I was terrified she would run for the hills and disappear forever, leaving no traces behind taking my heart with her.

Quil scoffed, "You're telling me. Just this morning I had a knife pulled on me. Doesn't do well is an understatement."

"I gotta say though," Embry spoke in-between licking the flavor off of his fingers, "I'm pretty damn interested to hear her talk at the meeting tonight. I'm tired of not understanding half of the things she does or says."

Quil shook his head, "I don't do well with cryptic."

"True, it'll be nice to know what's going on. Sam just better not push her too hard or I'll-" The sound of a yawn stopped me.

"Looks like sleeping beauty's awake."

She appeared in the kitchen, continuing to walk towards us. She had taken off her jeans, leaving her legs bare. I tried to not think about the fact that Quil and Embry were getting to see her like this. Or about the fact that she was just wearing my t shirt. Or how much better she looked in it. Or how much better she would look out of- okay nope stopping that train of thought before it hits the station.

"Morning sunshine!" Embry said, sarcastically. She still looked half asleep. Much more relaxed than I'd seen her all day. Her eye lids drooped when she blinked, and her lips were pulled into a satisfied smile. Absolutely adorable.

"Is it really morning?" Her voice sounded like it was still holding onto sleep. She sat down on the couch next to Quil, on the side closest to me. It was still too far away. I wanted to hold her again.

I pushed the thought away, "Nah, princess, you only slept for about an hour."

She started yawning again. Her face scrunched up in the most adorable way. I couldn't help the stupid grin that was probably plastered across my face. "Damn… it felt way longer than that. I never sleep like that. I was out… So I didn't miss the party?" She said the word party sarcastically.

"Of course not! You're the guest of honor." She gave Quil a smile. She definitely seemed in a better mood.

"Oh joy…" She turned to look my way. Good, we were making progress. "Jake, do you mind if I take a shower?" I started grinning again.

"What're you looking at me like that for?"

"You called me Jake." I looked at her smugly. She rolled her eyes. "But sure thing. Not a problem."

"Thanks sparky," Well, so much for progress. "Did you guys get my bag?"

"Yeah I set it in the kitchen. We also put your bike in the garage. Although you can apparently hide it better than we can."

She smirked at Quil. "Thanks."

She walked out of the room, grabbing her backpack on the way to the bathroom. I heard the water cut on.

"Well, that was a little better. She didn't take anyone hostage or storm away angry. She even said thank you! It's a miracle! Hallelujah praise Jesus I've seen the light!"

Quil smacked him. "She did seem a lot less tense. I mean with all she went through in the past 24 hours I'd be on edge too. Maybe this means she's learning to trust us a little bit more."

"Or she's just half asleep still…" Embry did make a good point. People were always nicer when they weren't all there yet.

"I guess we'll see."

"Yeah," I said, staring blankly at the floor. "I guess we'll see."

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Awe sleepy Div and more sexual tension. Also can we talk about Quil and Embry? So entertaining to have around. I hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't I apologize. Leave a comment either way and tell me so. You know the drill, favorite and follow so you know when the next chapter's up. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	9. Chapter 9: Shindig

**(Divina POV)**

How long had it been since I had a decent shower in an actual house? Since I slept in a bed? Since I slept that hard? Too long, that's for sure.

The water was warm. I felt warm. I missed being warm. It made me feel comfortable, safe even. Like when I was really little, and things were uncomplicated. Safe was hard to come by. Unlike the cold. It set me on edge, which I guess was a good thing. It kept me alert at least.

I regretfully turned the water off, and grabbed a towel hanging on the rack. It smelt like him. Everything smelt like him. I held it up to my nose for a second, inhaling in the comforting sent. Ew, Div, stop that's weird. Stop being weird. I wrapped the towel around myself instead, shaking my head clear.

I made my way over to the mirror, removing the fog with my forearm, flinching at my reflection. The bandage around my stomach was wet, but at least it wasn't with blood this time. I pushed the blanket against it gently to dry it off some. Geez it was tender. That's enough of that. Then I started combing through my mop of hair. It would be easier to just cut it, but I know I wouldn't. My mom wouldn't have wanted me to.

For the first time in a long time, I felt rested. Relaxed, calm, safe, things I never let myself feel. I was loosing my edge. I had never been able to sleep like that before. It had been engrained in my brain that sleeping like that made you vulnerable. I always had to be on my guard, even in sleep.

I mean, Jake could have taken me anywhere. He could have given me away, or traded me off, without any fight from me whatsoever.

Somehow I trusted him. A guy I had just met for crying out loud. My guard was way down. I'd never even slept like that around my family. I needed to be ready. I needed to help keep them safe.

Well, I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

After my hair was combed I flipped it over and started pushing it up with my fingers. That's about as fancy as it gets with me.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out some more ripped black jeans that weren't covered in blood, a new tank, underwear, a bra, and some warm socks. I changed quickly. I needed to get a way from the mirror. All I could see staring back at me was my father's strong jawline and the same dimples. My brother's sarcastic expression. A vision of what my sister would have looked like if she'd gotten the chance to grow up. Mostly my Mom. So much of my mom. Reminders of the family that I let die.

I turned around and changed quickly.

I grabbed my bag, dropping it outside Jake's bedroom door. I stepped into my boots and continued walking towards the living room. I had never heard the house this quiet before.

He was alone sitting in the same chair he had been in when I left, but he had changed. He still didn't have on a shirt, but I noticed he had on jeans instead of the sweats he was wearing earlier. I'm sure those were going to be very distracting. Alright focus. And not on his ass.

He was leaning forward, resting his head on his hands, thinking. He looked like a sculpture that should be in a museum, not sitting in an old fold-out chair.

His head popped up finally when I entered the room. He looked at me dazed for a second, making my heart stop, then he smiled. Dammit. What was this guy doing to me?

"Feel better?" He looked tired. He should have taken a nap too. We could have taken one together. What? Okay nope. Where were these thoughts coming from?

"Uh, yeah. I needed a shower. You wouldn't believe the amount of leaves and shit that were hanging out in my hair." It was getting hard to think of snide comments to make to him. Actually it was getting hard to think period. The fact that we were alone made it even worse.

I could feel the wall that I had built up for so long start crumbling down. No, no, no… I needed it back up. Feelings, emotions, caring… those were all weaknesses. Weaknesses I couldn't afford to have.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything, but I'm pretty sure I saw a bird trying to nest in there earlier." He was just joking, but for some reason I took it personally. I didn't like that he didn't like my hair.

I sat down on the couch, looking away from him. "Yeah… If I were smart, I'd probably cut it but-"

"No!" he said it too urgently, like it really mattered to him. He pulled back a little, "I mean, you could. But I don't know… I like it. It suits you…"

I felt like the inside of my stomach was on fire. You need to rein this in before it gets out of control, and quick. Get it together!

Sarcasm, use your defense. How was I supposed to be witty with this fireball in my stomach? "Well thanks… Next time I get my hair done I'll have to bring you along as a consultant." Not my best work, but at least it's something.

He smirked, "Anything for you, princess." That nickname should have made me mad, but I just wanted to hear him keep saying it. Or better yet my name. Okay control yourself for crying out loud. Rein it in. What would your parents say?

He sighed and got to his feet, "You ready to go to a party?" He held out his hand to me.

Part of me knows I shouldn't take it. No contact. That's how you get close to people. How you let people get close to you. You become dependent, vulnerable, and attached, things I couldn't be.

But the other part of me couldn't bare the look on his face if I were to reject him. Oh, what the hell. I took his hand and he helped me up, "Well I am the guest of honor…" His hand was so warm… So comforting… Okay yeah that was a bad decision.

He looked at me curiously. Probably surprised that I took his hand. He smiled, leading me out the door and into his truck. Another thing that I couldn't resist. He just had to be good with cars…

"Good thing we're going to be fashionably late." He opened the door for me. I shot him a look, and I dropped his hand, with difficulty. I didn't really mind, but he couldn't know that. Not good. Don't get attached. "Gotta keep'em guessing."

He got in on his side and started the car. "So what should I expect at this shindig? A dinner party setting, a barbeque, or a rager with a keg?"

He laughed, pulling out of his yard, "More like a bonfire I guess, but I'll have to suggest a keg for the next one."

I smirked, "Excellent. I do a mean Keg stand."

"I'm sure I could give you a run for your money."

"Doubtful." "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Princess."

I rolled my eyes, "So a bonfire? What are you planning on doing? Sacrificing me or something?"

His face twisted up uncomfortably. He pulled off and parked the car. I could hear the sounds of waves and see a fire up in the distance.

I started to reach for door handle, "Wait a second…" I rolled my eyes, "Honestly I can open my own-"

"Divina." My heart stopped. I couldn't remember him saying my name like that before. His voice was very serious. I turned to look at him but I wish I hadn't. He had turned to face me. His jaw was tense, eyes not wavering. He was looking at me like no one had ever looked at me before. Not even- nope, don't Div. "What?" My voice surprisingly sounded normal.

"I don't want… shit…" He was struggling with what to say. He reached down and grabbed one of my hands squeezing it with his much larger one. With anyone else I would have snatched it back. But I couldn't. Not with him. Weak, Divina. You're weak. This is going to end badly. I didn't do unnecessary contact. Well except for with- No Divina quite going there.

He tried again, "I don't want you to worry or anything okay. You're safe with…"

My eyebrows furrowed, waiting for him to finish.

"I know you can take care of yourself, okay? I'm not trying to say you can't. But I've got your back, okay? You can trust me. Nothing's going to happen to you."

What was I supposed to say to that? No one had ever said that to me before, not like that. Why did he care so much about me? I don't understand…

"Yeah, okay. I believe you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah, just a party with some werewolves. Nothing too crazy. Let's go."

To my surprise, he let me get the door for myself. I walked up and met him in front of the truck, and he lead the way towards the fire. Damn it. I forgot my jacket. Why did Washington have to be so freaking cold. Maybe it would at least put me back on alert. Make me focus. I felt Jake's arm swing against mine, leaving goose bumps from the warmth. Well, mostly from the warmth. Okay, maybe the cold wasn't going to really help me focus.

I could hear that there were a lot of people even before I could make them out. I could also smell food. How long had it been since I'd eaten?

My stomach growled. Jacob chuckled, "Hungry?"

"I could eat." He laughed again.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" I thought I heard some insinuation in the back of Embry's tone. "Anything fun?"

I was about to make some side comment, but God himself appeared. "Jacob, you're late."

He didn't even acknowledge me. Yeah, Hi, it's me your hostage. You remember me?

Jacob's jaw clenched. "She fell asleep. She needed some rest."

"Yeah, well grab some food quick so we can get started. We've already been waiting." He walked away without waiting for a response.

"Yes, Sir," so much sarcasm. "Embry, is my dad here?"

His mouth was full, shocker, "Yeah, over by old Quil."

He turned his attention back on me, "I'm just going to go see him really quick, if that's okay?"

I scoffed at him, "Yes, peasant, you can go see thy father,"

He smiled, but he still looked tense, "Alright smart ass. Just go grab some food, I'll be right back." He looked very hesitant to leave. I didn't really want him to, but I could think more clearly without him around anyway.

"Right, away with you!" He shook his head, but he was still smiling.

I looked up to find Embry grinning at me, "What the hell are you grinning at, Kujo?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." His mouth was still full. I rolled my eyes, turning away from him.

I immediately followed the scent until I came to a long table with a ton of different food. It all smelt delicious. I grabbed the first couple non-meat things I saw, and put them on my plate. Sometimes I wish I could eat meat. It actually smelled pretty damn good, or maybe I was just really hungry. I heard footsteps heading toward me, looking up in their direction.

It was a girl, standing across the table from me. She was absolutely stunning. Jet black hair, tan skin, and great bone structure. However, the main thing I noticed was the huge burn markings all along one side of her face. That had to have hurt…

"You must be Divina. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé."

Crap… Sam which one was Sam… "Oh right! The Alpha and Omega!" She immediately burst out laughing. I reached out and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Emily." Nice girl. Why in the hell would she put up with that egotistical asshole?

She smiled, but it didn't pull up all the way on the burned side of her face. "I hope the boys are treating you alright. They can be real savages sometimes."

Although a pain in the ass, most of them had been pretty nice, except her fiancé. But I wasn't going to tell her that. "They've been fine."

"Good, I'm glad. That means I don't have to rough them up." I smirked at the thought. She didn't look like she had fought anybody in her entire life. But I still respected that.

"Don't worry. If they step out of line, I'll take care of it."

"I appreciate that." I was actually smiling. Genuinely smiling. Then my stomach growled again.

"Oh gosh, how rude of me. I'll let you eat."

"Oh it's fine, the food just smells so good." I took a bite of some mashed potatoes. Even better than it smells. I haven't had food like this in… I can't even remember how long. Nothing cooked, because I couldn't have a fire. Mostly just a lot of energy bars.

"Well thank you. I hope you like it. I was worried everything would be cold by the time you two got here. Or worse that it would all be gone. These guys are eating me out of house and home." She shook her head, but she looked like she didn't mind one bit.

I smiled finishing up chewing. "Well my compliments to the chef. It's delicious."

"Thank you, you're too sweet." I don't think anyone had ever called me sweet before, and I don't really know how I feel about it.

I heard someone coming up behind me. Jacob.

"Hey, Em," She smiled at him, before he looked down at me, "You get your stomach under control?"

"Working on it," I said with my mouth full.

He smirked, but his face still looked all tense.

"Well, I'm going to go find a spot," Emily turned to leave, "It was so nice to meet you Divina."

"You too." I turned back to see Jake still staring at me.

"Nice, isn't she?"

"She called me sweet." I said, throwing my plate away in a trash bag. Jake laughed.

"She obviously doesn't know you very well." I elbowed him in the ribs. His face was still all tense.

"Things go okay with your dad?" Why would I ask that? Don't ask questions about people. It makes you closer to them. You seriously are treading a fine line, Div.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. I just wanted to say Hi. He was helping my sister move into her new house today, so I was just wanting to see how it went." Still tense.

My eyebrows furrowed. Oh whatever just ask, "Something else wrong? You seem kinda tense."

He smiled, but his Jaw was still tight. "No I'm good. Everything's good." Uh huh. Sure it is.

A voice cleared. "If everyone will get settled," Alpha and Omega sounded very impatient. "I think everyone is eager to start."

"Here, come on." He took my hand again. Why was he always taking my hand? The feeling in my stomach was a lot worse when he took my hand.

He led me to an open spot on a log closer to the fire. He sat down really close to me, but I didn't mind. Just because he was warm and I was cold. Purely innocent.

I looked around and noticed all the wolf-people that I met this morning were sitting around. There were also a few older adults sitting closest to the fire. I could feel them all staring at me, it was driving me nuts. I wondered which one was Jacob's dad…

"Alright everyone! Quiet!" Did he really need to make everything an order?

"We all know why we're here." He turned his attention to me all of a sudden, which meant everyone else did too. I felt Jacob stiffen. What? Was this really a sacrifice or something?

"We're all aware of the influx of nomads we've had in the past few weeks. It's been causing more phasings than ever, not to mention the fact that it is a major danger to our tribe."

"Then, we have this… girl… show up on our land, conducting all kinds of mysterious behavior and strange attributes." I swear I heard Jacob growl next to me.

"My brothers and I witnessed her encounter with a leech, ending in the leech's death." Yeah and almost mine.

"We just want some answers, Divina." Oh wow so he did remember my name how nice. It was quiet for a minute, and then I let out a breath.

"Alright, grab your s'mores and get comfortable, it's story time kids."

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Pretty solid end line if you ask me. Also I really love my chapter title for this one. I'm usually really sucky at them, but this one really speaks to me on a spiritual level. I hope you guys are all doing well and still enjoying. Let me know if you are, or how your life's going in the comments. Favorite, follow, and spread the word if you're feeling crazy. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	10. Chapter 10: Stories

**Divina POV**

I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me, waiting for me to speak. It was really unnerving. I mean I was about to explain _everything_ to strangers. But did I really have a choice? I could lie, but I wouldn't be able to come up with something convincing enough to explain it all. I guess mom said that honesty was always best. But she also said that we protect our own. coincidently I trusted these people more than my own right now… not that that was saying much.

I let out a sigh, "Alright, I've never talked about this stuff with an outsider, so cut me some slack, I'm way rusty. But I'll do my best."

I felt Jake's hand on my lower back. It felt nice, but it was very distracting. "I guess I'll just start with the beginning…"

I heard a scoff, "Yeah that's usually a good place to start."

I threw Embry a glance, "Please save all unnecessary comments until never. Please and thank you." He pretended to zip his lips, while flipping me off. That was actually pretty good. I might have to use that.

"Anyway… You guys want to know what I am." I took a deep breath. Just tell it like Mom used to tell it. When you were little. "Well, I actually don't even know for sure."

I heard Quil start to say something, but Embry elbowed him. "There are theories… Or I guess legends, sure… But no one really knows. Many legends including the protectors who transform into wolves, pretty lame if you ask me," I smirked attempting to lighten the mood, "or the cold ones who are forced to become monsters."

It was so silent. All that could be heard was the fire. It was unnerving, but I continued. "And then there are legends about us… They aren't shared or spread, so I'm not really surprised you haven't heard them."

"I personally think it's just a genetic defect or something, but most of my kind believe in the stories."

My eyebrow quirked up, "Supposedly, back in the ancient times. Angels visited down from heaven, fascinated by the earth, and most importantly humans."

My eyes locked on the fire, but I wasn't really seeing. They glossed over, lost in the story I had been told so many times. "During their visits to earth, they broke the most important rule of their kind, getting involved with humans."

"Children were born from Angels and 'Daughters of men.' They were called Nephilim, if you're familiar with the bible. These children were inherently beautiful, pure, and perfect in every form. Too perfect to be of this world. Everyone loved them, especially the cold ones."

"They were known as demons during that time, wondering the earth, feeding on humans. Although humans were in danger, no one was in greater danger than the Nephilim. Their angelic blood appealed to them so much. And draining a Nephilim of it's blood is said to give them unimaginable strength, and in even some cases special abilities."

Everyone was still so silent, hanging on my every word. The words I spoke weren't even mine. I wasn't even really here… I was in my room as a little girl, listening to my mother tell us the stories. We would beg her every night to tell it again, and she always would.

"The angels were devastated by the continuous deaths of their beloved children, so they took action. They gave their children defenses against the demons, making them able to protect themselves and the humans they cared about so dearly."

"The Nephilim no longer carried any scent, and moved soundlessly throughout the world, making them impossible to track and giving them the element of surprise. They maintained their beautiful appearance, making them able to get anyone to do as they wanted. They were given unhuman like strength and cunning, with inherent instincts in combat. Heightened senses to level the playing field, and they made them immune to the enemy's venom, so that they wouldn't be tainted by the darkness. They were designed by their fathers to be the perfect enemy to their enemy."

"With these new survival skills, they were able to thrive and protect the humans from these creatures. They had kids of their own, passing on angelic blood to them with other Nephilim or humans. However, the angelic bloodline decreased and decreased every generation, without any more visits from angels. They knew now what could happen when they broke their most important rule. They got attached." I glanced towards Jacob. He was looking at me, with a weird expression on his face. I looked away quickly.

"People with the bloodline became nothing more than that, people. People with uncommon beauty and grace, but people."

I paused for dramatic effect, just like my mom used to do. "Unless they were fortunate enough to be bitten by a vampire." I felt Jake stiffen next to me.

"Now this is where it gets a little sketchy… No one really knows why it happens, but vampire venom seems to awaken a gene in those who still carry a small percentage of the bloodline. Instead of taint it like it does for humans, it purifies it. A vampire who feeds from an unchanged Nephilim becomes sick instantly, leaving them to complete the change."

"Once the gene is awakened, and the purified angelic blood flows more than before, the person changes into the warrior that their ancestors had been. That person can now pass on the gene to their children and their children's children, creating a defense against the demons century's later, as a gift from the angels above, to the humans they loved so much."

I stopped talking and everyone stayed silent. I blinked a few times, bringing myself out of a trance. "But like I said before, I don't really believe all that angelic, otherworldly shit. I think it's just a genetic defect." No way was I part angel. No way in hell. Sorry, another bad joke.

Still silence. Then finally Embry spoke, "What the hell? So you're saying you're like a part angel weird freaky hybrid thing?"

"I'm just telling you what I've been told, alright? No one really knows."

"So you're saying you're a Nephilim?" the leader finally spoke. He sounded skeptical.

I took in another breath. "I guess you could say that, but the term's kind of ancient. We don't really use that anymore. We just call ourselves slayers." I shrugged.

Quil let out a snort, "What? Like buffy the vampire slayer?"

I smirked a little, "It's kind of an inside joke. Hollywood really doesn't get anything right."

"Good point." I ran my hand through the top of my hair.

Seth piped up. "So you… you hunt vampires? Like us?" Jake stiffened next to me. It was the first reaction I had felt out of him. I really wanted to look at his face, but I couldn't make myself do it. He probably thought I was some kind of freak. Heck, I was some kind of freak.

I heard one of the other guys laugh. I think his name was Paul maybe? The meathead. I looked at him sternly, "Oh come on, Seth. You don't actually believe that do you? We were made to kill those bloodsuckers! She-"

" _She_ was created to do the exact same thing. I just don't have to transform into a giant animal to get the job done."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, yeah? Cause it doesn't look like your hunting to me. It looks more like you're running, buffy." I saw Jacob lean forward, making a barrier between Paul and me.

My Jaw tensed. "Yeah, well, this isn't my usual strategy. There was a… complication."

"What kind of complication?" The leader pressed. My eyes drifted back to the fire.

"The major kind."

"Does this have anything to do with all the bloodsuckers who have been traveling in our territory?"

My eyes didn't leave the fire, "Now that… is another very long story." One that I really didn't want to get into.

"We've got time. Enlighten us, oh warrior princess." I made a mental note to punch Quil sometime in the near future.

I sighed again, "We don't generally travel alone. We travel in a pack, just like you all do. Just… on two legs instead of four. We all band together as a unit."

"But you're on your own right now-"

My teeth clenched together, "I'm getting there."

I paused not really wanting to talk about the next part. Don't show emotion. Don't show weakness. "Most of the time I go on hunts with my family… or I did anyway. My mom was bitten when she was younger, causing the change. She was found by a family who had been hunting the leech, and she was taken in by them. It went similarly for my Dad, but later in life. With both our parents being carriers, the gene passed on easily to me, my brother, and my sister."

I felt like I was going to be sick. The hand Jacob had put on my back started to move in circles in a comforting way. I took a deep breath and continued. "It's a lot easier when your born into it… to adjust, I guess. It was hard for my parents, but a lot easier for us. We trained with them, and other people like us. I started training from the time I could walk, but you have to wait until your twelfth birthday to go on your first hunt."

"Twelve?! Twelve years old?! Then they just send you out to be slaughtered?" Jared, I think.

"Some of your pack aren't much older. We know the risks. We don't choose it anymore than you do."

He fell silent, and I continued. "My family and I always hunted together, occasionally teaming up with other groups if it was a big job. We followed specific vampire covens or went to areas with too many suspicious disappearances for there not to be something going on."

I raised up an eyebrow, "We never had to travel to this area much. I guess I know why now."

"Am I missing the part where you explain the bloodsuckers coming onto our land?"

"You guys are so impatient; I'm getting to it all right? If I just skip to that part, you'll just keep asking me questions about what happened before so let me just tell it in order. Geez."

I rubbed my hands on my jeans. They were starting to sweat from anticipation. "We only have a few rules among our kind. 1. Protect normals and your own above yourself. 2. Keep our kind a secret. So thanks for making me break that one. And 3. Never let a Vamp feed on you alive. The extra boost our blood gives them only works if we're alive. Plus, it's a shame to go out that way." I looked down at the ground.

"We had a couple of slip ups, and some Vampires got away. Dumb mistakes from people who got cocky. Word spread among the leeches, and it started to become a chess game. Them attempting to hunt us, and us hunting them. We had to be even more on guard than usual."

My jaw clenched up thinking about the next part of the story. Anger seeping through my veins. "One idiot, a coward, got caught by a tracker working for an old Vampire Coven. Apparently the oldest leeches around."

"The Volturi." Jake spoke for the first time during my entire speech. My hands clinched up at the mention of the name. "Yeah, _them._ "

My finger nails were digging into my palm from squeezing them so hard. "He begged and pleaded with the enemy, going against everything we were trained. A coward. A fucking coward."

I let out a few breaths. "He offered them a trade. His life for more of what they wanted, his own people."

I let out a few more breaths to calm down. My voice came out, void of emotion. "My family was close with him. We'd worked together with his group on a lot of stuff. We trained with him and grew up together." I didn't harp any more on how close we had been.

"He asked to meet me to talk about a hunt," Not really true, "And he caught me off guard and knocked me out with some kind of drug."

My jaw was hurting form how hard I was clenching my teeth together. "When I woke up, I was tied up, along with my entire family. We were in a huge, old castle, but all I could focus on was the awful smell. The Vampire lair, of all Vampire lairs. There were so many of them, but five of them seemed to be most important. They were especially creepy, even for a leech."

I closed my eyes. Thinking about that place was too much. My own personal hell.

"Each of the leaders… the most important ones… picked a member of my family like it was a buffet." Fire burned behind my eyes as I remembered them each being dragged off, one by one. None of them said a word, not a single plead for help. Not even little Delaney. Warriors until the end.

I blinked a couple of times, willing the memories away. "I was left last. Apparently one main Vamps had asked to keep me, like I was a pet."

The words of the oldest vampire rang in my head, 'He seems quite taken with you, our little Alec. And who am I to object. After all, I'm really pretty curious about your kind myself. Shouldn't hurt to run a few experiments as long as we've got you. And if he changes his mind Well… there's always dessert.'

Stupid leech. "They ran random tests on me, to try and find out about my kind sense I refused to talk. I stayed there for about a month, surprised that they hadn't just finished what they'd started." Anything would have been better than that. Even death by the fangs of those pretentious bastards. Everyday that Alec leech came to see me, everyday I expected him to end it, but he didn't. No one would put me out of my misery.

"One day I heard them talking about a bunch of them leaving to travel somewhere, leaving the place the emptiest it had been. The most unprotected. I knew it was going to be my only chance to get out." I remembered the leech coming in and telling me goodbye. Promising he'd be back. My skin crawled.

"They kept me pretty drugged up most of the time, but I managed to work my way out eventually." Fights with leeches without any form of weaponry, wondering around the darkest of tunnels just wanting to see the sunlight, stealing a car, just fighting to survive, fighting to not let them win.

"I knew when they realized I was gone they'd be furious. They don't do well with people besting them. I knew they'd come after me, so I went with a new strategy…. I ran."

Everyone was silent. My eyes burned from being close to the fire, and maybe something else. "They've put out a pretty hefty reward for their little science experiment. Vamps from all over are trying to get a crack at capturing me, and others just want a bite at me themselves."

I moved my eyes away from the fire, and looked up at the leader. "That's why their here. They've followed the only path I can't avoid leaving, dead vampires. Not to mention the extra deaths of their kind in this area from you guys. So, you want it to stop. Let me go."

It was silent for a second and then meathead started laughing. "Oh come on! You guys don't actually believe this shit right? You all saw those creepy as hell ancient vamps, and you believe they captured her and she somehow escaped? Her? She's just a girl for fucks sake."

I stood up my hands shaking. Jake grabbed my arm, but I yanked it out of his grip, "I didn't ask you to believe me. I'm just giving you your information that you so desperately wanted. If I'm just some girl, then you can all just leave me the fuck alone!"

Jake had stood up behind me, "Paul shove off. Leave your two sense to yourself."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying what everyone's thinking. Where's your proof sweetheart? Huh?"

I smirked at him, "How about you come over here and let me show you-"

"ENOUGH!" Paul flinched, but I didn't move.

Sam was looking at the ground thinking. "You can see from our side how your story does sound a bit ridiculous…"

I gasped in disbelief, "You have got to be shitting me right? Oh I believe you morph into a giant wolf, no problem. But oh no, there's no way there are other things out there that you don't know about."

"With the lack of proof-"

"You saw me kill one of them! Does that not count for anything?"

"It means you could be telling the truth, or it could have been luck-"

"Luck? Really? Do you believe a normal human would have luck in combat with a leech? Now that's what is actually unbelievable."

He sighed, "Alright, I get it. Although I'm not sure all parts of what you're saying is the truth, I believe the part about the Leeches hunting you. It makes sense with what the bloodsucker said to you, and the traveling. Not to mention your timeline and description of those ancient Vamps adds up."

"Put that all together by yourself, did ya?" I said sarcastically sitting back down. I thought about asking how they knew so much about the Volteri, but I didn't. I just wanted to go to sleep again. Go to sleep and never wake up.

Jacob was still staring daggers at Paul, but he sat down on the ground in front of me.

Sam ignored me, "So, now we just have to figure out what we're going to do."

My head shot up, "What _we're_ going to do? Hell no. Sorry buddy but I didn't ask for your help."

His demeanor didn't change. "This is just as much our job as it is yours, alright? You said so yourself. You need numbers, we can provide them. You know you can't keep running forever."

I rubbed my face with my hands, "I wasn't planning on running forever. I was just gonna take out as many as I could until my time caught up with me."

"Well let us give you a knew strategy. One that will end without you getting yourself killed." What he didn't know is I was already dead. Inside anyway.

I was done arguing, for now anyway. They wanted to help? Fine. Let them think they can, until I can find my exit. "Whatever you say chief. You're the boss."

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Story time with Div and yay for answers. But man does she have some baggage. There is way more depth to this character than meets the eye. I hope you like her as much as I do. Let me know what you think of Div, or anything really in the comments. Favorite and follow to be updated when i've got more stuff to throw your way. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	11. Chapter 11: Talking

**(Divina POV)**

I slammed the door of the truck, walking up to Jacob's house, still fuming. 'Tell us all your information, and sacred secrets, and deep moments that haunt you everyday…. Nothing too hard.' Yeah right. I did what they asked, but could they give me my one request? No! All I wanted was to get out of their hair. You'd think they'd be grateful. It would be better for everyone involved. Everywhere I went destruction happened. It's just better not to involve anyone else. I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt because of me.

I walked in the house. I could tell Jacob was walking up behind me. He hadn't said a word after the little get together broke up. He'd looked even more tense than he did at the bonfire, and he kept looking over at me. Probably trying to see if I was going to have a break down or something.

I couldn't sit still. I never stayed in one place this long. It went against everything I'd been taught. I paced in front of the couch in the living room.

"Easy, princess. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

I shot him a look. He was leaning against the door frame, looking extremely attractive. Dammit. Why did he have to be so attractive? I continued pacing.

He sighed walking over my direction. He grabbed both of my arms, stopping me in front of him. "Hey slow your roll for a second. You okay?" I gritted my teach, "peachy."

His face softened. "I know that probably wasn't easy for you. Telling us all that."

I had to look away from his face. I couldn't take it. I chose to focus on my feet instead. "Yeah, that's an understatement."

"Hey," he brought my chin up with his hand. "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry. About what you've been through… your family-"

I shook my head quickly, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He pulled his hand away. "Okay, but if you ever do you can talk to me, alright? Any time. I got your back remember."

I shook my head. I didn't trust my voice. Again the question popped back into my head. Why did he care?

He straightened up, seeming to think of something, "Shit, I almost forgot!" He jogged away heading out of the house, quickly. Alright then.

I went over and sat on the couch, running my hands over my face. What was I going to do, now? I can't stay here for much longer. Staying put gets you killed, and now others since they insisted on getting involved in things that were none of their business. Not to mention the fact that I could feel myself getting attached. No good getting attached to something you could never keep, Div. You can't get attached to anything. It'll just leave you more broken than you already are. Haven't you learned your lesson already?

Jake appeared in the living room, carrying "My bow!" I stood up and grabbed it immediately, rubbing down the surface with my hand. Feeling every groove and familiar chip. Jake had my bag of arrows slung over his shoulder. I looked him in the eyes, meaning it, "Thanks, Jake."

"I could tell it was important to you." He shrugged. He pulled his mouth up into that wonderful smirk I couldn't resist.

I looked down at my bow again, needing to look away before I couldn't. "Yeah, it was my moms." Why did you say that? You just opened up the conversation after saying you didn't want to talk about it. This boy had a serious habit of making me do and say things you would never say or do. It was very dangerous territory.

I thought he was going to ask about it again, but he surprised me, yet again, when he read me correctly and changed the subject. "Can you tell me how it works? I know it's not your average bow. I could tell in the forest when you shot it. Normal bows wouldn't be able to even scratch a leech, let alone pulverize one. It was pretty epic." He was grinning at me. Damn. Too cute.

No harm in that right? The words started to flow out of me, easily. Like mechanics, it was a topic I enjoyed. "Yeah, it's not. Supposedly, all of our weapons are constructed out of holy materials. We've passed them down from the beginning, from when Angels left them as gifts to their lovers and children," I rolled my eyes a little at the lame story, "Well, at least that's what the stories say. We rebuild and model them overtime to make them more efficient, using the same materials. My dad was big into it. He designed this one actually." Dammit. Word vomit.

I looked up to see if I was boring him. He genuinely looked interested. He wore a satisfied smile, pulling his eyebrows up egging me on. "The arrows are the really cool part. The tips are made of a sacred stone that's a thousand times stronger than a diamond, so it pierces well into their bodies, but doesn't go all the way through." I reached over him and pulled one of them out, trying not to focus on how close my face had gotten to his.

"You've got to hit the sweet spot. It's where the heart would be if they had one. That's where the biggest concentration of their venom is."

His eyebrows furrowed. He took the arrow out of my hand and started examining it. "Why do you have to hit it in the spot with the most venom?"

"Ever wonder why they light up like a Christmas tree when you tear them apart?"

He shrugged, "I guess I've never really thought about it, I mostly just focus on the tearing part." He grinned. And he appreciated a slaughtered leech. How was this dude even real? In a different life we would be so- nope don't even go there. No use dwelling on what will never happen.

"It's the venom. Stuff is flammable as hell. Not to mention caustic. The venom melts away the outside layer of the arrow, revealing a different layer of rock that catches fire immediately when it's exposed. And _boom!_ " I made an exploding gesture with my hands, "Instant toasted bloodsucker."

He handed the arrow back to me, "The best kind." I smirked at him.

A wolf howled a couple miles away. Jacob let out a sigh.

"That'll be for me. I've got to run perimeter tonight." He shrugged off the pack of arrows and handed them to me. Yes! Maybe this would be the chance I was looking for. "But don't worry. A couple of the guys will be posted outside to make sure no one gets near you while you're here." Dammit. There goes that plan.

I put the arrows and my bow on the chair, then crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't need protecting. I can handle myself."

His eyes furrowed, "I don't doubt it. But your injured," he gestured towards my stomach. I scoffed, "It'll give you the chance to get some rest. You've got to be exhausted." I mean he wasn't wrong, but no way in hell was I going to admit it.

"I know you don't want, or think you need our help. But it can't hurt. It's got to be a better strategy then running, anyway."

"It was working just fine," Maybe not, but at least I was doing something. Staying here felt like I was just waiting around for _them_ to just come pick me up, taking me back to my own personal hell. I shuddered.

He seemed to notice, he read me so well. His face got all tense, and he started shaking a little. "They're not going to touch you, Divina. Not ever again. I'll kill them before they fucking touch you." His voice sounded angry, no furious actually. Like he was imagining ripping them apart. He reached up and held my arms again, taking some deep breaths. I looked up into his eyes without really thinking about it. His stare was so intense; I couldn't look away. "I know you don't like sitting around like this. It makes you anxious, I can tell." Was I really that easy to read? "You just have to trust me. I… We won't let anything get to you." If he could read me so well, couldn't he see that that's what I was afraid of. More people getting involved. I didn't need any more deaths on my conscience.

I didn't want to argue with him right now. "Okay, but… just be careful alright. I know you guys know what your doing. But I've been fighting them for a long time, and I know how easy it is to slip up." Don't get yourself killed. I couldn't handle it. Because it would be my fault. Just because it would be my fault.

He smirked at that, "Don't worry about us. You weren't the only thing designed to kill those leeches." My jaw tensed up, unconvinced.

"You should get some more sleep. Doctor's orders."

"Doc, smock." He was still staring at me. I could tell he was fighting himself on leaving. Was he really that concerned I would leave? I mean how was I supposed to leave with those mutant guard dogs outside? I could try to fight them, but that didn't seem like it would end well. The others would probably be able to tell, and I don't think even I could take on ten of them at once. Without killing them at least.

"At least try, for me, alright? It'll make me feel better." How in the hell was me getting some rest supposed to make him feel better?

He sighed dropping his hands, "You can sleep in my room."

I could feel the static building up in my stomach. Bad idea. Very bad idea. I'd already slept in his bed too many times. "Nah, I don't want to be a nuisance. I'll just sleep on the couch."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be difficult. It's not like I'll be using it anyway. I won't even be here."

"Somehow I still don't think your dad would be very enthusiastic about having some strange chick sleeping in your bed." He flinched. His eyes were filled with anger again, "He can suck it up. Plus, he won't even be here. He's staying at my sisters again."

I turned around so he wouldn't see my face. "Ah, pop doesn't care for me, huh?"

"He's a stubborn old man that doesn't like to have his views challenged."

I sighed, "I _really_ shouldn't be here then. I don't like over staying my welcome." Heck, I didn't like staying period. But I guess that's something these dogs couldn't understand. Pun intended.

He grabbed my arm, gently. Turning me to face him again. Dammit. Way harder to think. "Don't worry about him. He'll come around."

"Yeah, whatever, but I'm still sleeping on the couch."

Jacob let out a frustrated breath, "You are the most stubborn-" A wolf howl sounded again. He stiffened, turning to face the sound. "Dammit. So fucking impatient."

He turned back to me, looking very torn. "I gotta go, duty calls."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get yourself killed, Sparky." Please.

His eyebrow quirked up, "And here I thought you didn't even like me. I'm touched."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. You're annoying but it doesn't mean I think you should die." If only he knew how I would actually feel.

He stared at me intensely again, all sarcasm gone. His face was dead serious. He looked torn again, like he was struggling internally with something. I noticed his eyes drift down to my mouth. Oh no… this was bad. That couldn't be what he was thinking? Could it? And did I want him to? I knew it was a bad idea but… I couldn't help but wish it wasn't. No, Div. Don't think like that. Don't. Get. Attached. You saw what the last person did. How well that ended.

He sighed, seeming to loose his internal battle. Instead he lifted up his hand to my cheek, rubbing his thumb gingerly over it in an affectionate way. I instinctively took a step closer, leaning into his touch. Nope, definitely not good.

"Be safe." I said as a whisper, without any sarcasm this time. I hadn't even meant to say it out loud. His eyebrows furrowed, "I'll be here when you wake up." He shouldn't make promises like that.

We looked at each other for a few more seconds, and then he dropped his hand. He tore himself away, turning and walking out with out glancing back at me.

Dammit, Div, what the hell do you think your doing?

 **Jacob POV**

The second I left her side, it was much harder to hold myself together. My body started shaking with anger. Her own fucking people, sold her and her entire family out. What kind of sick son of a bitch would do that. Oh that's right. A fucking coward.

I phased before I even hit the trees, too mad to hold off. And those stupid leeches. To dangle her family in front of her like that. I know it hurts her more than she lets on. I can feel it. The pain they caused her. And then they touched her, ran experiments on her. Like a fucking lab rat. I'm going to kill them. I'M GOING TO FUCKING END THEM.

 _Woah man. Someone hasn't calmed down._

 _Dude, not likely. How would you feel if it were Claire?_

 _DON'T EVEN FUCKING SAY THAT EMBRY_

 _My point exactly_

I made it to the border, Seth was already there. _I told Paul and Jared to go ahead and go since Embry and Quil are phased close by watching Divina. They were being pretty impatient._

 _Yeah I noticed._ I still couldn't calm down. I couldn't get rid of the images in my head. The betrayal, the heart break they caused her. I couldn't focus on anything else now that I was away from her. I had no reason to rein it in.

 _Dude, I get it, believe me I do. When Ness was almost-_ I heard him growl, so harsh of a sound coming from Seth. _When those filthy leeches wanted to kill her. I couldn't control myself. But she's with you now, we're watching out for her. She's safe._

I scoffed. _Yeah safe, and completely broken because of it._

 _I don't know dude. She seems to handle her self pretty stinking well considering._

 _You can't read her like I can. I can tell she's been through absolute hell. It kills me._ Seth and I ran opposite directions at the border. I ran even faster than usual, trying to run off some of my anger.

 _I don't really think anyone would be okay after all that. Not even a tough chick like her. But she'll be fine. We'll protect her, just like we protected Ness. They're just as much a part of this pack as we are._

I scoffed _Why don't you tell that to Paul and Sam. They don't seem to care too much about her being an imprint. They treat her like a hostage._

 _They'll come around probably. It's just a lot to take in._

 _You know Seth sometimes your optimism is really annoying._

 _Yeah dude, seriously. It's like having Mr. Rogers constantly in my head._

 _It's not my fault you're all so negative and vulgar all the time._

I heard Embry start laughing uncontrollably. _Oh sorry are we too vulgar for you, little one? I'll try to watch what I say so I don't taint your innocence._

 _Oh shut it._

I checked around in the woods, scanning on red alert, but it was quiet.

 _So Jake, how are things going with the imprint thing?_

 _Yeah how are things going?_ There was insinuation behind Embry's tone.

My mind flashed to our conversation in the house, how it had felt when she reached up to grab the arrow from behind my back, when I touched her cheek.

 _Oh that good. Damn I was hoping for something a little juicier than that._

 _Piss off._

 _Jacob Black watch your language. Don't you know that there are innocent ears listening?_

 _Embry sometimes you can be a real asshat._

 _See we're already corrupting his innocence. Seth, two dollars to the swear jar. I mean it._

I could feel myself cooling down a little. _Would you just pay attention and focus on guarding the house?_

 _Don't worry Jake, I'm paying attention. I'll make sure Embry stays focused, if that's possible. Nothing getting in… or out for that matter._

 _Unless she can like vanish or something, then I don't really know what to tell you._

 _Thanks Embry, that was very comforting._

I tried not to think about that comment as I ran through the night, part of me hoping that these leeches stay as far away from her as possible, and the other part needing something to take my anger out on.

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Uh oh! Somebody seems to be getting pretty attached. Let me know what you think about everything in the comments. Your input is majorly needed. Also Favorite, follow and maybe even spread the word. Shameless promotion, except i'm a little ashamed. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

**Divina POV**

That smell. Not that smell again. I would know it anywhere. Even worse than normal vampires I'd come in contact with over the years. So much worse. It smelt stale. Like food that you let go bad for way to long.

My eyes were closed. I couldn't see anything. Didn't want to see anything. I knew what would be there when I opened my eyes.

"Ah, finally awake I see." That voice. I couldn't forget that voice. So fucking creepy, it made even my skin crawl. I opened my eyes finally, not wanting to be a coward.

The throne room, at least that's what I called it. Of course they were so important they would have to have a throne. The three main bloodsuckers sat on a risen area of the floor, much like a stage. Just like I remembered it.

The two on the sides looked bored, like they always looked in my memory. Like they were so old nothing entertained them anymore. One of them had hair almost as white as his skin, the other a dark brown. Both had it cut in a way that would have only been in style during the 14th century.

The middle one looked amused, like always, a smile on his face. He reminded me of what a clown would look like without all the makeup. Hair black, longer than the other two. His chair was farther forward than the rest, obviously the leader.

The two younger ones stood off to the side. The girl, always with a stoic look on her face, like she couldn't be bothered to show any expression. The boy… His eyebrows pressed together, staring at me without wavering, watching me closely. I shivered. Get me out of this hell hole. I hesitated looking next to me, already knowing what I would find.

My Family. Tied up in chains, too strong for even us to break. My mom and dad had obviously woken up first, both sitting up on alert. My older brother, Dean, was looking around his face tense. My little sister, Delaney, was still laying down, her eyes blinking drowsily before opening wide, surprised. She quickly sat up, frantically looking around the room. No… no my heart couldn't take it. Not again. Never again.

"Welcome to Italia!" The leader spoke again. All of our heads shot out to look at him. "We were very… eager about your arrival. Sorry about all the chains. Merely a percussion. You understand…"

"Take them off and I'll make you understand." Dean. Even more of a hot head than me most of the time.

The leech ignored him, "We are all very intrigued by you I suppose. It's quite unbelievable you were able to take out so many of our kind." He stood then walking down the steps towards us. "So tiny and fragile." His eyes fell on my sister.

"I'll show you fragile." Okay I was still a hot head.

He laughed. "So hostile. And you don't even look afraid… quite impressive I must say."

"You're the one who should be scared, you fuck head." Dean.

He was pacing in front of us now, eyeing us each one by one. "I wonder, if you'd tell me more about your kind? I've heard some stories of course… but nothing of real intrigue."

We all stayed silent. He sighed. "I assumed that would be the response. But there are other ways to find out information. Felix?"

A vamp came up from behind us grabbing my sister's shackles, starting to drag her. Like hell.

I sprung up onto my feet quickly, catching my balance with difficulty with them tied together. I swung my arms up making contact hard with his face, it cracked. He released my sister shocked for a second. Then grabbed me by my neck, squeezing it in anger. I felt my brother hop up, but he wasn't quick enough. The Vamp kicked him back down without relenting.

"Felix! That will do." He released me slightly so I could breath again. I tried not to show how relieved my lungs felt. The leader laughed, "How very interesting… That one will do just fine Felix."

The leech released my neck in favor of grabbing my hair, dragging me behind him. My mom and dad couldn't hide the concern in their eyes, but they knew better than to act yet. It would just reveal more of what we could do. I obviously did not have that kind of self control. And neither did my brother, who started to get up again. "Leave it." I hissed at him. His jaw clenched, but he didn't get up.

The vamp pulled me in front of him, up onto my feet. He held tight to my left arm. I shoved him off, but he grabbed me again yanking me roughly. I noticed the younger leech in the corner take a step closer, still staring at me.

The old vamp was right in front of me, tilting his head curiously like a falcon seeing his prey. My expression didn't change.

He breathed in through his nose roughly, closing his eyes. Then he began laughing, "How very curious. Even this close…. I wonder if…" He held his hand out at me like he wanted to hold my hand. It made me want to gag. "May I?"

I smiled at him sarcastically, "Go Fuck yourself." He didn't even flinch.

"Behave, little which." The henchman yanked my arm up to place my hands in the Vamps. He pulled me closer to him. They were so cold, like marble, making my skin crawl. I immediately tried to pull back, but they both had an iron grip on me.

He closed his eyes, focusing hard on something, then laughed again and opening his eyes. "Remarkable… I see nothing… just like with… I wonder…" He stepped out of the way so that I had a closer view of the other Leeches. They looked even creepier up close. "Jane?"

My head snapped to the only girl in the room. She was staring deeply at me, concentrating hard on something. The boy next to her looked tense. Then the Lead Vamp started laughing again. "Truly remarkable… immune to us all." He waved a hand and Felix started dragging me back again, roughly. Throwing me down on the ground next to my sister. She looked concerned for a second, but then caught herself. Good girl. Don't show emotion. Don't give them their fix.

"The stories are true!" he threw his hands up in disbelief. Then he turned quickly towards us again. "I think we'd better test the other story… Don't you Caius, Marcus?"

The one with the brown hair rolled his eyes, "Aro, why do you always insist on playing with your food…"

"Nothing wrong with being a little curious, Marcus. Have a little fun now and again." He looked annoyed.

He waved his hand as if to dismiss him. Then he walked up to sit back in his chair. "You may pick first since you are so very impatient. Just remember, that Alec has already made his choice."

The Old Vamp's eyes locked with mine, "Well I suppose that means I don't really get to go first." Then he scanned down the line, like he was at a deli, deciding which one looked the best. "I'll take the Man. He's the biggest. Demetri, take him in for me." The hell you will. One of the vamps lining the side of the back wall started making its way towards us.

"Now!" My mom yelled. We all jumped up instantly, closing into a small circle, facing outward towards the enemy.

"Back the fuck off." I yelled. He stopped in mid stride, seeming to be surprised at our sudden movements. Then he smirked, amused. A few of the other leeches stepped forward towards us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." My dad sounded sure of himself, but we all knew this was a fight we were going to loose. But we weren't going down without a fight.

I could tell they were about to charge, by the way they slightly tilted back. I took a deep breath out. Focus.

The one Vamp I smacked came at me fast. My eyes followed him, slowing the movements down in my mind so I could react.

I read his moves like a book. He jumped to tackle me, and I rolled to the ground, out from under his feet. I turned and crouched, my hands on the floor regaining my balance. These shackles were a real pain.

He turned around looking very puzzled, but charged again. This time I pounced on him, taking him down to the ground. We rolled, hitting a wall hard. My head slamming into it. At least it wasn't bleeding. Bleeding would be bad.

I was very aware of the sudden quiet that rested around me. That couldn't be a good sign. I rolled back trying to get him on his back, but it was nearly impossible with these stupid shackles. We stopped rolling and he had me pinned to the ground, he leaned in snapping his teeth in my face, I used my chains to hold him back.

"ENOUGH!" The Vampire stopped abruptly, but he was grinning. He knew he won.

I looked around to see my family all in similar positions. Pinned to the ground, hands grasped behind their backs. We all looked to each other, knowing we had lost. And no pill to end it with some dignity. We're all going out in shame. Except it shouldn't have been our shame. We weren't the ones that put ourselves in this situation. It was the mistake of someone else. Someone I thought I trusted. Someone I was supposed to…

The leader Vampire was standing again, His head tilted to the side, "Very admirable… You must have known you would loose. But an impressive fight none the less..."

"Let's get on with this Aro, I'm starving." The blonde one was staring at my mom, eyes glossed over. I felt like I was going to hurl.

"Yes, yes very well. Abel, take the man for Caius will you? We'll follow behind shortly." The vampire holding onto my dad, yanked him up by his hair, dragging him behind him. He scanned his eyes over all of us but didn't change his expression. Didn't let out a plea. He knew better. These leeches didn't only feed off of our blood, they got off on our emotions. If they were getting our blood, they weren't getting anything else.

"Caius, I take it you want the woman?" He didn't speak but shook his head at the vampire holding my mom's arms. No not mom. Take me. Please take me instead. Her eyes found mine, trying to silently convey a message. _Be strong._ Always mom. My Jaw clenched up slightly. As I watched her be lead away. Maybe they could fight their way out. It was just one vampire each. But I knew that didn't happen.

"Jane," My head snapped back to face the leader, "Perhaps the boy?"

No, no, not my brother. My snarky, egotistical, pain in the ass brother. I couldn't take it. Take me. Please just take me already.

The girl turned her nose up, "He'll do." Bitch.

The vampire holding my brother started dragging him away by his collar. He kicked his legs out in detest. Looking first at my sister, then his eyes landed on me. Love you too, Dean. So much…

"I suppose…" I couldn't take what came next. Please just let me be taken. I can't take it.

"I'll just take the little one, I suppose." The big vampire was about to start dragging her. My little sister. No, no, no. Please no. She's only thirteen. Just take me instead.

"Demetri, do be gentle with the little one will you. No need for the roughness. It's quite rude. They are our guests after all." The vampire scooped Del up into his arms, carrying her like a baby doll.

Her eyes found mine. I could tell she was struggling to hold it together, but she didn't say a word. Her eyes pleaded with mine. Her mouth moved slightly, mouthing my name like a question. Help, her! You have to help her! I pushed back against the vampire on top of me, and he pressed my neck down into the floor. No, no, no. I'm so sorry Del. So so sorry. I couldn't protect you. I failed.

She looked away from me as he carried her out of the room. Please just take me. Get it over with. Death would be less painful.

"Felix, will you bring the girl here please?" Here? No I wanted to go with my family. Take me to my family. I should be with them.

He picked me up from my hair, dragging me, like they had with my family. I didn't even struggle. What was the point. I had already failed.

He picked me up and put me in front of him again, facing the ancient leech. He seemed to be examining me closely. I didn't move my eyes from his face, no matter how much I wanted to. I wouldn't go out looking like a coward.

"I do see the appeal, Alec, she's very… intriguing. Beautiful even by our kinds standards." Just get it over with. Stop prolonging the inevitable.

His head tilted to the other side. "What's your name dear?"

I didn't even miss a beat, "Fuck you."

He still smiled, "Very feisty. Are you sure about your decision…? I mean if you hadn't spoken to me I would have picked her myself… she looks… extremely delectable."

The boy in the corner walked towards him, not looking away from me. "Yes, Aro, I'm sure. Unless there is a problem-"

"No problem," He silenced him with his hand. "You've always been very loyal, and you've never asked anything of me. I'm happy to grant this one request."

What were they talking about? "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What request?"

Aro faced back at me and began pacing in a circle, like a shark. "You see my dear… Alec here has requested to have you for himself." So what? He wanted to eat me. How as that any different than with… No don't loose it now. "He seems quite taken with you, our little Alec. And who am I to object. After all, I'm really pretty curious about your kind myself. Shouldn't hurt to run a few experiments as long as we've got you. And if he changes his mind, well… there's always dessert."

It took everything in me to not flinch at the last part. Experiments? "What are you saying…" My voice trailed off.

Aro stopped pacing, "It looks like you'll be a guest for a little longer than expected." He glanced towards the younger one. "Alec has requested to keep you, _Alive_. For the time being, at least."

My jaw clenched. No, no way. This couldn't be happening. Just take me. I needed to be with them. I needed to go with them. My dad, My mom, My brother, My baby sister. We couldn't be apart like this.

"Felix, show her to the room we've prepared."

No not the room. Not the room. Pain, drugs, burning. So much burning. Trapped, straps, holding back my screams. Don't show fear, don't show pain. No no no anything but there. Anywhere but there.

The vampire pushed me in front of him, holding me up by my arms, and dragging my feet on the floor. He noticed the discomfort on my face that I let slip through.

"No need to feel guilty, little one. In my opinion, You're going to an even worse place than they are."

No, no, no, no, no….

 _Divina…. Divina… Divina!_

I woke up quickly, springing up and pushing hard against something hard, hitting it repeatedly.

"No, no, no, no," I couldn't stop.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're safe." Jacob took both of my arms in his, trying to get me to calm down. I slowly stopped moving, but my body was still tense. My breathing heavy.

"Divina, it's fine, you're fine. It was just a dream." Except that it wasn't. It wasn't even a nightmare. It was a memory. My new reality and my own personal hell.

He took one of his hands, pushing my hair out of my face. He held my face in both of his hands. I reached up and grabbed his fore arms. I needed to hold onto something. I needed to be anchored to the present, too scared I would drift back to the past.

"You scared the shit out of me." He was breathing really hard too, like he had been running.

I looked away from his face. I couldn't bare to look at him. I woke up frantic like a child. Like a scared little kid.

"Hey, it's okay, alright. You have nothing to be ashamed-"

"But I do Jake! I have everything to be ashamed of!" I pushed him off of me, standing up off of the couch, facing away from him. "It's my fault! It's all my fault. I needed to protect them, and I didn't! My own family!"

"Hey, hey, hey now…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. I didn't even fight him. I fell into his chest, like two magnets connecting. I rested my head against him so I wouldn't have to look at his face, my hands curling into him.

He stiffened in surprise at first, and then I felt his hand start running down my hair, "Don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault."

"You weren't there." He stiffened, "You wouldn't know."

"No but I know you. And I know you would never not do everything you possibly could. You're stubborn like that."

"It's one of my many great traits." I said it to be a joke, but there wasn't any emotion in my voice.

"Of course it is." He stroked my hair again. "Better?"

I suddenly seemed to realize what I was actually doing. He saw you vulnerable, and you made yourself even more vulnerable. You let your guard way down when you are around him. No wonder all of these memories are coming back to you. You've worked so hard to push them out, and now you're just letting everything in.

I straightened up immediately, stepping away from him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I was going to give the poor guy whiplash. It wasn't fair to him. You had to be better.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Must have just been talking about all that shit earlier. Brought everything back up." He looked a little hurt that I had pulled away. No, don't look at me like that.

"Plus, I was out. Your couch is pretty damn comfortable." I nudged him playfully as I passed him to sit back down on the couch.

He sighed, sitting back down next to me. "The bed would have been more comfortable." The way he said it made my heart skip a beat. He didn't mean it like that… but now I had that idea in my head. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

Why did he have to be so nice? So caring and understanding… why did he have to get me so well? Good with cars… loves to kill vamps… It's like a dream come true. And why did he have to be so damn attractive…

All I could think about were his lips… How it would feel to have my hands on his chest. How warm it would be. What it would feel like to- I shook my head. Okay snap out of it.

"You already off patrol? It looks like it's still dark out."

"Uh, yeah… I got back a little earlier than I thought I would." It sounded like he was keeping something from me.

"Find anything?" I would probably smell if there was a bloodsucker close by, but maybe I didn't notice it over the strong smell I felt in my dream.

He let out a sigh, leaning back on the couch. He looked tired. "Nah, just a lot of running around in circles." He let out a yawn.

"How are you going to harp on me about getting some rest when you look like you're about to pass out from exhaustion."

He grinned closing his eyes. "Someone sounds a little concerned for my well being."

I hit him in the chest, causing his eyes to open, "Yeah, right. Don't flatter yourself, Sparky. All I'm saying is don't be a hypocrite."

"Sure, sure. Tell you what. You take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"Fat chance of that happening." No way.

"Oh come on, really it's-"

"I'm not going back to sleep." It came out on accident. There I go again. Saying too much.

His facial expression softened. "Do you wanna talk about about it?"

I looked at the ground avoiding his face. "No, not really."

"Alright, how about we talk about something else."

It was silent for a few seconds, and then I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So, what's it like morphing into a giant dog?" Real subtle.

He started laughing. "Honestly, annoying most of the time."

"Annoying? Why? Fleas?"

He rolled his eyes, "I do not have fleas… It's mostly following orders. I don't really do well with that. Not to mention the hole mind reading thing."

I froze up immediately, "Mind reading thing?" Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He could tell that I looked panicked. Damn it why did he have to read me so well. He smirked, amused by my reaction. "Cool your jets, Princess. We can only hear each other's minds when we're phased. Still super annoying though." I breathed out a sigh of relief, "Not like being in your head. Now that would be hella interesting…"

I changed the subject, "So you can read each others minds? Noted. What's up with the body heat thing?"

He smirked at me, "So you think I'm hot. Good to know." Damn it. Maybe he could read my mind.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Very funny."

It went like that for a while, just talking away about things that didn't really matter that much, keeping my mind from wandering to the things that did.

I don't know how long we talked like that. He was saying something about rapid healing when I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Poor Div, that's all I can really say about this one. Hopefully you guys like getting more insight about what went down in the vampire liar of all vampire liar's. Let me know what you think, and who your favorite character is. I think you probably know mine by now. Favorite and follow so you can get more awesome end notes from me. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	13. Chapter 13: Fetch

**Jacob POV**

I woke up to the sound of my front door slamming open, and I popped up immediately, only to groan in annoyance laying back down on the couch. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum had come to back to make an ass of themselves I'm sure. But what else is new.

"Wakey Wakey Sunshine!" "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood!"

I groaned again, "It's a beautiful day to sleep. Let me sleep." I moved my pillow so it was over my head.

I heard Embry and Quil poking around in the kitchen. I don't know why. I'm pretty sure between them and Paul I was pretty cleaned out. "Pay back's a bitch. Maybe that'll teach you to not wake me up in the morning when I so graciously let you sleep at my house."

"This is definitely not the route you want to go. Next time I'm pouring water on you."

"Dammit. That would have been a good idea."

"Dude you have no food." I sat up rubbing my face with my hands. "I wonder why. Oh yeah, because every werewolf in this town insists on raiding my fridge."

They both seemed to give up and came to bother me some more, sitting down in the living room.

"So where is the sass queen this morning?"

I suddenly remembered last night. I felt how freaked out she was while I was running patrol. It scared the shit out of me. I ran all the way back to find her having that nightmare… A nightmare about… I couldn't even think.

But something shifted last night. I could still see her fighting it, but she seemed to definitely open up to me more than before. I remembered her falling into me, actually letting me comfort her. And her falling asleep on my shoulder. All small steps of progress.

"Sleeping unless you boneheads woke her up."

"Dude I told you she was fine last night when you dashed over here like a madman. We had this place down on lock."

"Yeah, what had you so freaked? She get a hangnail or something? What happened?"

I grimaced a little, "She probably wouldn't want me to tell you."

They both gave each other an astonished look, clearly reading into it wrong, "Well son of a gun! Here I thought you weren't making any progress and then bam, you lucky son of a-"

"You are way, way off. It's not like that." Always with their mind in the gutter.

"Damn. So no progress in that department, huh? Dammit, that's unfortunate."

Quil seemed to remember his question, "So what happened then, that is oh so top secret?"

My jaw clenched up. They were going to find out eventually anyway, with the stupid wolf-telepathy. "She had a nightmare, about… when she was…" My hands tensed up, and I started seeing red everywhere. Those fucking leeches.

I expected them to make some stupid comment, but they didn't. "Man, that sucks." Quil looked down at his hands.

"Can you imagine having to watch that. Your entire family being taken away from you one by one, by those creepy as hell ancient Leeches. And then to be the only one to make it out? I can't even…" Embry stopped himself. "I mean I know she's tough and all but…"

"Tough or not, there's no way something like that isn't going to mess with your head. Not to mention her own people… putting her in that situation... It makes me sick." Red everywhere red. I tried to take in some breaths.

"Yeah, no wonder she doesn't trust anyone and goes around taking people hostage and shit. I'd probably do the same thing."

"Yeah… just don't treat her any different all right? She doesn't do well with sympathy."

"Well, duh. If she still gets to be a sarcastic asshole, I'm sure as hell not gonna stop."

I rolled my eyes, "Embry you're just so giving."

"Give, give, give. What can I say I'm a regular Mother Teresa."

I heard a yawn come from deeper in the house. Then I heard Embry's stomach growl.

"Dammit! So demanding." He got up to go look in the kitchen again.

"Dude we just looked in there, there isn't any-" "Maybe my wishful thinking will make something appear, I'm feeling a miracle coming on."

"How in the hell are you always so hungry? I mean I get it we all gotta make up for those calories we burn off, but I mean you're literally always hungry."

"Why is the sky blue, why is the grass green, why-"

"-Are you so annoying? All very pressing questions." Her voice. She sounded relaxed, rested. She emerged in the kitchen, already dressed in jeans and a tank top. She definitely wasn't one of those girls that put a lot of effort into their appearance. But I mean when you looked like that, it was far from needed.

Embry stopped his search to look at her. "Well look who finally decided to-" She cut him off by throwing him something. He caught it in his hand quickly. She continued walking towards the living room.

"What the hell is this?"

She smirked, "Breakfast." She threw something at Quil, and then me, before sitting down next to me on the couch. "Uh… thanks." It looked like some kind of bar, but I had never seen it before. It was wrapped in blue wrapping, but no logo or anything.

"Yeah, well. I'm tired of hearing that one over there complain. His stomach was growling so loud it woke me up." She meant it to be a jab, but she looked up at me smiling. So, so much better. Thank God we were still good this morning. I was worried she'd be all on her guard from last night, but she just seemed even more relaxed.

"Ha!" Embry said sitting down on the floor, examining the thing in his hand, "This is going to hold me over for maybe three seconds."

She rolled her eyes, taking a bite of hers. I noticed it didn't have any smell. "I highly doubt that."

"I wouldn't underestimate the abilities of Embry's stomach if I were you, Princess. It shows no mercy." I started opening mine, realizing how hungry I was. It may be weird, but I'd probably eaten weirder.

She rolled her eyes, "Just quit your belly aching and eat."

He opened it up carefully like he was expecting it to be poisoned or something. I heard Div, laughing a little.

He sniffed it, realizing that it had no smell. Then his shoulders shrugged, and he took a bite. His face perked up instantly. "Not bad." Then he ate the rest of it in his next bite.

"Wait to savor it you idiot." Quil took a bite of his, making a content face. I did the same. It was actually really good. I'd never had anything like it before. Div had already finished hers.

She was staring at him, waiting for something. "So, how do you feel?" She smirked.

Embry's hands went to his stomach, his face looking astonished, "Actually… I feel… full."

Me and Quil looked at each other in shock, "Holy Shit! You full?! That's never happened before!" I noticed my stomach felt pretty content to. I mean, mine wasn't as needy as Embry's, but still that was quite a feat.

I looked over at Div. She was smiling, clearly happy with herself. "What are those things?"

"I guess you could say they're special energy bars. They're designed to have all the nutrients and calories you need for one day, so we don't have to carry a ton of food with us when we're hunting. We can't really eat meat, so it's not like we can just catch-"

"Wait? You don't eat meat? I didn't really take you for a tree hugging type of gal."

She rolled her eyes at Quil. "It makes my kind sick for some reason." She shrugged.

"Woah… is this what it feels like to not be hungry… it's so… man I don't know it's like I feel like I can do anything ya know?" We all stared at Embry.

"You sure there wasn't anything else in those bars, Div?"

She laughed, "Nah, I think he's just in shock. He'll come to eventually. So what's on the agenda for today, pups? Or does Alpha and Omega say I have to stay locked up?"

"Anything! I feel like I can do anything now! My stomach doesn't own me! I'm unstoppable! I told you guys I felt a miracle coming on."

We all ignored him. "Well we all were on watch last night, so we're mostly free for today, unless Sam calls us in. So, what do you want to do?"

Her eyes narrowed, thinking. "I really need to shoot my bow. I don't ever go this long without training or hunting."

My jaw clenched up, "You sure you should be shooting that thing with your injury?"

She scoffed, "Oh, please. It's just a scratch." She stood up, walking back towards my room where I'd put it. Dammit. Maybe I should have hidden it again.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't the Doc's orders mean anything to you?"

She scoffed, turning around before walking down the hallway. "I've never once in my life listened to a Vampire, and I don't plan on starting now. Besides, if it bother's you that much you don't have to come…" Her eyebrow quirked up, "Unless you want to watch." My heart stopped beating. Why'd she have to say it like that?

She smirked, and turned to walk back to get her bow.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm definitely down to watch." I shoved Embry, wiping that smirk off of his face.

….

We walked into the woods right outside my house, stopping just inside the tree line. I didn't want to take her in any farther than this, or even this far really. Div walked out in front of us, taking in a big breath and closing her eyes. Her muscles were all tense, and I've gotta say, she looked pretty sexy with that bow slung over her shoulder.

She opened her eyes abruptly. "Alright, pups. Take these." She handed us each these small dots. They looked like really sturdy stickers, but they had a funny smell to them. "What the hell is this? Stickers for good behavior?"

She rolled her eyes, "That would require good behavior. Those are targets. Go put them where ever you want, but make sure you remember where you put them."

Quil held them up in front of him, looking very skeptical. "These things targets? They're tiny. How are you ever going to-"

"Why don't you let me worry about that, Kudjo." She closed her eyes, "You just worry about putting them somewhere before I assume you want to be a moving target."

"Alright, no looking Princess. That's cheating."

She smirked, but turned around anyway. "What are we, three years old?"

We all three looked at each other then ran to take off in opposite directions. I put my three not too far away. I knew the other two were probably going far off. Plus, I didn't want to get too far away from her in the woods.

I made it back first, followed by Quil and then Embry. They were both grinning madly, obviously amused.

She turned back around. "Bout time." She walked past us, stopping in front of a decent sized tree. Before I even realized what she was doing, she had jumped up and grabbed the first branch, pulling her self up easily with one hand to stand on it.

My eyebrows furrowed, and I moved quickly to stand below her. "Easy, Div. Don't hurt yourself." Damn this girl was going to be the end of me.

She scoffed, reaching up and pulling herself up another branch, "Oh please."

"Part angel my ass. Your part monkey or some shit." Quil came to stand next to me, looking up with interest.

Embry elbowed me, "Wonder what else she'd be good at climbing."

I was about to smack him, but a limb fell down and hit him squarely on the head. "Ouch." I smirked.

She climbed up two more levels with practiced speed, stopping on a sturdier looking branch. Still not sturdy enough for my liking.

She pulled her bow off of her shoulder, starting to get in position.

"So let me get this straight, Princess. You're gonna shoot those small dots from random spots in the forest? How can you even see them?" I know her senses are good, but could they really be that good?

She pulled an arrow out of her pack, putting it in place on the bow, pulling it back. "I can't." I heard the smirk in her voice. Then she let loose.

One right after the other. I barely had time to blink. I heard nine leave her bow, but how could anyone have shot nine arrows in different directions that fast?

She lowered her bow slowly, still staring straight forward into the woods

All three of us, were silent, shocked. I shook my head in disbelief. "Now what?"

"Now," She finally turned to look down at us, a satisfied smirk on her face, "you three get to go fetch."

 **Divina POV**

"I still don't get how you did it. I mean that was insane. You didn't miss a single one."

After a few more rounds of fetch, we'd all decided to come in. We all sat around in Jake's garage. Embry's stomach had come to again, so him and Quil were all digging into pizza.

Jake was underneath his truck, trying to fix a hole in his coolant tank that had been leaking. I sat next to him on the ground, leaning against his truck. So close to him, that my leg was touching the side of his. It was distracting to say the least, but I didn't move away. Not a good idea, but what the hell. I'd already broken so many of my rules with him anyway.

I rolled my eyes, "Your surprise about my skills is a little insulting." Jacob held out his hand from under the truck to hand me the wrench he had been using. He had a flashlight in his mouth, but I heard him mumble something that kind of sounded like knife. I swapped him for the pocket knife on the ground next to me.

"I just don't get it… I mean if you couldn't see it how did you-"

I rolled my eyes, "I do have four other senses." I pointed to my nose.

"I know, you already said that. But I mean how can you pinpoint exactly where it needs to go just by scent? That's insane!"

I shrugged, "Years and years of practice, my friends. Plus, I was always a natural with the bow." Jake rolled out from under his truck. Taking the flashlight out of his mouth, and sitting down next to me against the truck, our bodies still touching. He started wiping the grease off of his hands with a rag, and I had to look away before I thought about how attractive he was.

"So were you trained in other stuff or just the bow?" He turned to look at me, and I looked back. I was getting used to the hole eye contact thing. I mean my insides still felt like they were on fire, but at least I could think a little bit better. Could be a good or bad thing depending on the way you think about it.

"Oh yeah. Everybody gets trained in everything. Combat, knives, archery, survival, stealth, tracking, you name it. But everybody usually has their thing, ya know? Mine just happened to be archery."

"Have you ever actually missed, oh perfect one?"

I rolled my eyes, looking back at Quil, "In training when I was younger sure, but not during a hunt, obviously."

"What do you mean obviously?"

I shrugged as if it was obvious, "Usually, if you miss in an actual hunt, you're pretty much done for." I felt Jake stiffen.

"So miss or die? No pressure there."

"So how many kills have you actually made?" It sounded like he didn't really want to know the answer.

Quil scoffed, "Well if her tattoo is any indication, I'd say quite a few." Jacob shot him a look.

"I haven't added to that in a while actually. Someone else has to do it for me, so I haven't even added the ones I've made on my own." I held back my instinct to flinch.

"Plus, it's hard to keep track of archery kills since you can take out a bunch at once if it's a major fight. I was usually taken into those because of my accuracy. So… I'd probably say well over a hundred." Jacob got even more tense.

"A HUNDRED LEECHS ARE YOU SHITING ME?"

I smirked, "Like I said, it's easier with a bow. If I was mostly close combat, it'd be way less. You can't take on more than one at a time."

"So you don't do close combat?" Jake relaxed a little bit next to me.

"Oh I've done it, sure." Oh, yep. Tense was back. "But it's just not my usual style."

"Damn, and I thought we were badasses. That shit's crazy." Quil was shaking his head.

"Hey, man, watch yourself. Anybody could be good a shooting a bow. We change into gigantic wolves! That has badass written all over it."

I laughed, "Oh, yeah right. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Jacob relaxed again next to me. I looked over at him to see him smirking, remembering my words to him back in the woods. Had I really only known him for three days?

"Hey now, we're pretty stinking terrifying. With the teeth, and the claws, and the super speed…."

I shoved him, "And the fur, and the cold nose, and perked up ears. I'm terrified just thinking about it."

"Okay, now who's being insult-" He stopped abruptly, hearing the sound I now noticed too. All four of us jumped up quickly, turning our heads to face the noise.

A car, or no an SUV, coming down the deserted road out towards Jacob's house. Maybe just someone turned around.

As the car came closer, my Jaw clenched, recognizing the sound. I knew that car. I sucked in a breath through my nose, taking in the smell. Nothing.

My breath hitched, my eyes seeing rad, and my hole body tensed up.

"Div, What's wrong?" Jacob grabbed my arm gently but I didn't move my eyes away from the direction of the noise.

"Another fucking complication."

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Oh snap! Looks like shits about to hit the fan. At least we had that fun fetch scene right? That was fun. Let me know what you think about the story so far, and let me know how many of you actually read my rambling at the end of ever chapter. If you do leave the word bananas in the comments. Also fun fact I still have to sing that song when i spell bananas. Now that shit is actually bananas. (shout out to my girl Gwen) Follow and favorite for education songs. And for this story getting really intense and needing to know what the heck happens next. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

**Divina POV**

My entire body was tense, facing the sound of the car, which was approaching quickly. You've got to be shitting me. How the hell did they find me? How did he find me? I guess the better question is why. You'd think he would like being alive, with all that he did to keep himself that way.

I was breathing really hard, anger seeping through my veins. I could tell the SUV was getting closer. I started towards the door, every step making me even more furious. "Divina?!" I didn't stop. He grabbed my arm, "Stop!"

I turned to look at him. His face was a mix of confusion and so much concern. Concern for me. He shouldn't be, unless he was really opposed to murder. His stare was intense. "What is this? What's going on?"

I stared right back at him, just as intense. "If I asked you to stay out of this would you?"

He reeled back, angry, "Stay out of what? What the hell is going on, Div?"

I shook my head, shaking his hand off my arm. Quil and Embry had come up behind him. Oh great. "This is my business alright. Let me handle this. I have to be the one to handle this!" I reached for the door, to push it open, but Jake stopped me, "Handle, what?!"

I didn't answer, I just stared at the door. Listening. I could here the car, driving over unleveled land now. Jacob's yard. With the big car it wasn't just one of them. Probably Max, Trent, Zac, and… Damn I couldn't even think his name and I was about to have to see him. Actually see him standing alive when- I thought I was going to explode.

"Divina!" I turned back to look at him instantly, snapping me out of my thoughts momentarily. He looked panicked now. His tone pleading, He reached up pushing my hair out of my face, then rubbing my cheek with his hand. It didn't cool me down, but I didn't pull away either. "What's wrong? What's happening? Talk to me…"

"It doesn't concern you." I mumbled. His hand froze. "Just stay back and let me handle it." I reached up and took the hand that was holding my face and squeezed it with my hand not breaking eye contact. "Please."

He looked so conflicted. Like he was breaking. I hated it, but I needed him to understand. "I can't just let you walk out there, when I don't even know what the hell is going on. If you… I couldn't forgive myself… I wouldn't-"

"Trust me. You just have to trust me." His jaw clenched up. He looked like he was about to explode.

I turned, and pushed the door of the garage open, walking out into the yard. I could feel the others moving behind me, but at least they were behind me. I could just feel how tense Jake was, like we were connected. Or maybe it was just because I was so tense. I recognized the SUV instantly. Black, new, and flashy. The windows were so tinted even I couldn't see inside. Obnoxious and unnecessary. Just like him.

The engine cut and everything was silent. For a second at least. Then the doors opened, and I swear my heart stopped. Max and Zac got out of the back, gapping at me. Max was all red hair and freckles, but man the kid threw a mean punch. Zac had his thick brown hair in a bun pulled up at the top, the bottom half shaved. He'd grown some facial hair since I last saw him. Then Trent got out of the passenger's seat, smiling, showing off his perfect teeth. He had light brown hair, and a boy next door look about him, but don't let that fool you. The guy knew his way around a knife. At the sight of them my heart lurched for a second. I hadn't seen a familiar face since… everything happened. My own kind. I almost felt relieved. Then the drivers side door opened.

Cole. His blonde hair had grown since the last time I'd seen him. It fell into his blue eyes that I could see from here. He looked bulkier, harder, like he had actually been training more. He'd always been attractive, but in the obnoxious in your face "I know I am" kind of way. I used to think his ego was playful, now everything about him screamed douchebag. All Jawlines, straight teeth, muscles, and a bad attitude.

He was staring at me, looking like he had never been more relieved. Hell no.

Max spoke first, "Shit! I told you guys it had to be Div! Who else would have been able to pull off that many kills by themselves?"

"No way! This is some intense shit, even for you Div. I bet you've got one hell of a story hiding under all that hair of yours." Zac was grinning, standing on the step into the SUV, leaning over the top of the car to look at me.

Trent rolled his eyes, "Oh please, everyone knows Div's the best, other than me of course." That was not a joke. He actually did believe that. "She'd be the only one to pull it off. So, how'd you do it, sweetheart?" I heard Jake make a sound behind me, clearly not liking the new comers.

I was still silent. I couldn't even think, how could they come here acting so normal, knowing what he'd done? Done to me, done to my family.

"Div…" His voice. Did that voice really used to appeal to me? Now it just made my skin crawl.

I looked over at him. He was smiling. All I could think about was wiping that grin off his pretty little face. "I can't believe you're alive." Yeah I bet you can't.

I moved forward towards them, done with the greetings, the fucking joyous reunion. So done. "Divina." I heard Jacob say behind me, more like a plea than anything else. I ignored it and kept walking.

He was still grinning at me, leaning against the hood of the car. He actually put his arms out, like I was running to embrace him. What an idiot. An absolute idiot.

"Babe I-" I grabbed his head and smacked it hard against the hood of his car, making a huge dent. Too bad, it really was a nice ride.

"Div! What the Fu-" I pulled him back up, pushing the heel of my hand against his nose hearing a crack, then quickly kneeing him right in the groin. He went down on his knees. Whimp.

"Damn, Div what gives?" The other guys had taken a step back. They knew not to intervene in a fight amongst ourselves. Just let them have it out with each other. That was what we were taught in training.

I backed up a step, and he slowly got back on his feet. I wanted to keep beating him to a pulp, but I also wanted him to be able to speak. I needed to hear him say it. He was holding his nose, but it was still bleeding. Good. I hope it's broken.

I thought he was going to look pissed, but he just started laughing. My eyebrows furrowed. "Just as feisty as ever. Some things never change, huh Div?"

I didn't acknowledge it. "What the hell are you doing here, Cole?"

He let go of his nose, dealing with the fact that it wasn't going to stop bleeding. Good. Definitely broken.

"We were tracking a bunch of Leeches when we noticed some of them kept disappearing. We found some remains and realized it must have been one of our own. But we knew no one else was assigned to the area… not to mention the fact that I'd know one of your kills anywhere." He smirked at me. I used to like that smirk. Now it made me want to vomit.

My facial expression didn't change. "We followed the trail, but you were too quick and thorough as always. Until today, when I saw an arrow shoot through those trees over there while I was out scoping the area." He pointed towards the forest. Then turned back to me. "I had to find you baby."

I flinched "Don't fucking call me that."

"Why not, babe, what's wrong?" He reached up to touch my face, I slapped his hand away.

What kind of sick game was he playing at? "Don't play dumb with me, Cole. You know what you did."

His face squeezed up, he looked pissed for a second, but he quickly changed it to a look of sorrow. "Look, I'm sorry alright. I should have been strong enough to protect you. You and your family. That bloodsucker came out of nowhere. I don't know how, but it did. He knocked me out before I could blink. Do you think it was easy, knowing that they took you instead of me? That they got to your family not know why they left me behind, alive? It killed me Div. You don't know what that feels like." Flinch, I actually did. But he didn't. So that's how he was going to play it. Lying through his teeth. "I've never been man enough for you, Div. I know that. But let me just try-"

"Don't give me that shit Cole, I know it was you. I know what you did."

His face. A split second of panic, then confusion. He's always been a bad liar. "Baby, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sold us out to save your own ass, Cole! That night, when I went to see you, _you_ knocked me out, _you_ gave them my families location! _YOU_ got my family killed because you're a selfish coward who only cares about himself!"

I heard confused mumbles coming from the boys. He looked panicked, but then looked angry, "The only thing _I've_ done is travel across the U.S. looking for you. How the hell did you even get that crazy idea in your head!?"  
"I saw you Cole! You knocked me out!"

"NO I FUCKING DIDN'T!" He yelled in my face. I heard a growl come from closer behind me than before.

"The Leech told me! Told me how he caught you and you begged for your life, pleaded, promising anything. You traded our lives for yours! Your own people! They trusted you! I trusted you!" My worst mistake.

"You're going to believe a filthy leech over me?! After everything we've been through together!?"

"You can't lie to me, Cole. You've always been a shitty liar."

His face squeezed up, "Yeah and you've always been a good one."

"Div, calm down. You don't actually think Cole would-" I cut him off, "I know he did it, Max."

"Would you stop being an ungrateful bitch for two seconds and-" I reached up and slapped him, hard across the face. He grabbed my wrist, squeezing it hard. It was sprained, but I didn't flinch.

"Get your hands off her!" I felt a rush of warmth behind me. Well, at least he stayed out of it longer than I expected.

I saw Cole's eyes look behind me. His face looked clearly amused. He let go of my wrist, Jacob immediately moved me out of the way, putting himself between us. Quil and Embry were right behind me.

Cole laughed, walking out to the side of the car, where the other four boys were standing. He was changing positions, trying to gain the advantage, but he clearly didn't look threatened. Jacob turned to face him, reaching his arm back to make sure I was still behind him.

"Now this is just too great. Wow. Unfreaking believable. I'm scouring the entire continental U.S. trying to find you, all while your fucking some _normal_." How dare he try to make me the bad guy? Typical Cole. It's always me, never him.

Jacob growled. The harshest sound I had ever heard him make. "Shut your mouth! Don't even fucking talk to her."

All the boys seemed surprised at the sound, but recovered. Cole looked amused, "Look dude," He walked up to him, so that he was standing only a foot away. "I don't know what kind of claim you think you've got on her, but reevaluate. Our parents have had us set up since birth. She's mine."

"How dare you even say that!" I pushed passed Jacob's arm to come around to his side, "You don't own me! I own me!" I'm not his property! Jacob put his arm in front of me protectively, but I stayed put, unmoving.

He turned his eyes one me, "How dare me!? How dare you? Cheating on me with a random normal like some stupid slut! How could you throw _us_ away like that Div? What would your parents think?"

How dare he even mention my parents! "Thanks to you I don't know what they'd think because those filthy bloodsuckers killed them." Now he flinched, "I had to watch them drag them away one, by one… My dad, my mom, Dean, and then Del. Little Del, Cole! She didn't even beg or show any fear. A true warrior until the end. Unlike you, you fucking coward."

His eyes softened, "Div, baby," Flinch, "I know you're upset, and I get it alright I do. But your just confused…"

"Stop, Cole. I don't want to here it any more. Just get the hell out of here. Leave me alone."

His face was angry again. "Leave you here? With him?" He gestured towards Jacob, staring him down, "Fat chance of that happening, sweetheart. We're your people, Div. You're coming back with us whether you want to or not."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"YES YOU ARE!"

Jacob started shaking. He pushed me behind him with more force than before, back into Quil. "Get her back."

Quil and Embry started to pull me backwards, and I tried to shake them off, "Trust me, Div. You don't want to be standing too close when Jake looses his cool."

I shook my head, but let them lead me away any way. I wanted to be as far from Cole as possible.

Cole rolled his eyes annoyed. Jake looked furious. Even if I didn't know what he was I wouldn't want to mess with him. But Cole didn't seem to be concerned. "Look dude, I get you're enjoying my slopping seconds." Jake's Jaw tensed up even more, "But you don't want to go there. She's good in bed, but not worth a trip to the hospital, alright. So just give me back what's mine, and I'll let you walk away."

He was shaking even more now, "I'll give you one chance. You turn around, get in your car with you punk-ass friends, and get the fuck out of my territory. Or I'll bust up that douchebag face of yours beyond repair."

Max, Zac, and Trent all laughed along with Cole. "Alright dude. Your funeral." He shoved him, and then everything exploded.

Cole flew back, landing in front of the other three guys. They all stared in front of them in horror. The wolf I remembered from the clearing had exploded out of nowhere standing in Jake's place.

"What the fu-?" Jacob growled at him. The most menacing sound I'd ever heard. Definitely not friendly like he'd been with me in the woods.

"Damn, are you shitting me? Those legends are true?" I was surprised Zac even paid attention to anything other than a girl throwing herself at him.

Jacob was stalking closer and closer towards Cole, teeth bared. He looked scared shitless. Good. Embry yelled over to him, "As much as I would love to see you get your face ripped off, I'd rather not have to clean up afterwards. So why don't you do yourself a favor and get the hell out of here."

All four of them looked at each other, then scrambled for the car. Trent got in the driver's side starting the engine. With the safety of the car making Cole feel more confident, he came out through the sun roof and looked directly at me.

"This isn't over with Div. You'll get tired of running around with these mutt's sooner or later. Come find me when you're done being an ungrateful bitch." They pulled out of the yard quickly, driving out of sight.

It was silence for a few seconds. Jake was still in full protective stance, breathing hard.

I moved to get closer to him, but Quil grabbed my arm. "Hold up a second, Div. Let him calm down first. He won't want you around him until he gets himself under control." My eyes didn't leave him, but I shook my head.

"He's a piece of work, isn't he?" Quil was staring after the car.

"Even I was having trouble keeping it under control with that asshole talking to you like that." Embry was looking at me like he was worried I was about to loose it. He might be right.

"I'll just wait in the garage, alright? He can come find me whenever he's ready." They both noded.

I reached to open the door and flinched a little when I strained my wrist. Stupid son of a bitch. "Shit, your wrist. Stupid asshole. Do you need-"

"I'm fine don't worry about it." I pushed into the garage without looking back at them.

I walked straight in, holding my wrist to my body. My thoughts were running wild. How the hell could he come here like that? After everything? And he still somehow managed to make me feel like complete shit. He was right about one thing. Some things never change.

I kicked the tire on Jake's truck in frustration, before turning and leaning against it crumbling to the ground, completely broken.

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _No poor Div! Cole is such a douchebag. But can I get a hell yeah for the head dent, nose smash, and groan hit. Next time someone crosses me i'm channeling my inner Div. Comment and let me know what you thought about Cole, or everything leading up to this. Anything at all. Like what you think's going to happen, what you'd like to happen, what your favorite color is. I can even take criticism if you've got it. Bring it on. I probably won't even cry (cuz Div didn't raise me like that). Follow and favorite to know when i update and so we can be friends._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	15. Chapter 15: Feelings

**(Divina POV)**

I couldn't move. I couldn't get up. All I could do was sit there on the cold floor of the garage like a weakling. It had happened. I had finally cracked.

All my emotions I had kept locked away came bursting out, and they wouldn't go back in. The loss of the only thing that had ever been absolute in my life. The only people I could really count on. The pain of the memory of watching them go, one by one, dying in the worst way. The guilt of being the only one left alive, the only one to make it out. For not being strong enough to save them. For putting my trust in the wrong person. The betrayal, of someone I thought I was supposed to love, meant to love. And now self loathing. For a person who considers her self a strong woman, I sure knew how to let a man affect me. Weak Div. You're so weak. How could you let him get to you like that? Oh right, because you've already had so much practice at it.

My legs were pulled up to my chest, my head resting on my knees. My eyes were staring straight ahead, but not really seeing. I couldn't focus on anything other than the pain that was eating me from the inside out.

It should have been me. Just me. Not my goofy dad who always got way too excited about the simplest of inventions. Or my mom, who always knew what to do, whether it was trouble with boys, or out on the battlefield. Or my stupid brother, who spared with me every morning, and would cheat when he knew he was gonna loose. Or Del, my beautiful, kind, smart sister. More patient and understanding then the rest of us combined. She was the real angel. She was always too perfect for this world, and now she wasn't even apart of it..

Had I really had that much? Had I really taken that much for granted? The perfect family. My perfect family. They left me, no, I left them.

And what would they think of me now? Shivering on the ground like a coward. Telling outsiders our secrets. Breaking off things with my own people, with Cole. Breaking a promise they made, I made.

How pathetic was it that part of me wanted to take him back? He was safe, familiar. The last tie to my old life that I loved so much. I know things had been hard for a while, but I was going to follow through. They were my parent's wishes. But now that they were gone, what? I was just going to throw them away?

I heard the door to the garage open slowly, but I didn't move. Another thing to feel guilty about. What would my parents think of me having such intense feelings for an outsider? A werewolf? I was the only one left to continue my families' bloodline… How could I fail them?

I knew he was approaching, but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. Broken, useless, weak. My eyes closed.

"Divina," It wasn't said to get my attention, just with so much affection. Like he was trying to convey my self worth to me in one word. I still couldn't move.

I felt heat engulf me, lifting me off my spot on the floor. I heard a click, it sounded like the tailgate dropped. I felt him jump up slightly, probably sitting down on the truck bed. He pulled me tightly against him. So warm.

"Shit, Div, you're freezing." He moved his hand up and down my arm, trying to thaw me. But the cold wasn't the reason I was frozen.

"Div, honey, talk to me…" I heard so much concern in his voice. He shouldn't be concerned for me. I wasn't worth it. "What can I do?"

I leaned my head against his chest. "You must think I'm really pathetic." And he would be right. The words just flew out of my mouth, no feeling to my voice at all. Like I was reading off a fact.

"No, never. It's not you, Div. It's him, it's all him. He's pathetic. "

"He wasn't always like that-"

"Div, you don't have to explain anything to me."

I moved my head then, looking up at him, "It's fine, really. I want you to understand." I

needed him to understand. He looked at me with so much caring in his eyes. I couldn't take it. I looked away again.

I needed to talk to someone about it, about everything. I can't keep everything all to myself anymore. "We've known each other since we were babies. Our parents put us together before we were even born… Both of his parent's hold strong bloodlines like mine, so it was for the good of our kind. The best possible match." I scoffed.

I could tell he was a tense, but he didn't say anything. "We were really close as kids. We played and trained together everyday. Our families went on hunts together. He was my best friend. I was okay with the decision."

I grimaced, "But then we got older. Our training got more intense, serious, with having more duties and going on regular hunts. I was the only girl in my age group, so everyone always overlooked me. Never thought I would be anything special. That obviously didn't go over well with me."

"Cole…" I barely got his name out, "Because he was a guy with a strong bloodline, everyone knew he'd be good. _He_ knew he'd be good. He didn't have to try to get attention and praise. So, he focused his time on goofing off, while I focused all mine into training."

"I did extra hours, way overtime. Waking up early, and going to sleep late. I had a point to prove. At first, I just started gaining on the guys. Then I started showing up against them. Then I started beating them, even Cole. And he definitely didn't like that."

"Instead of training more, he did the opposite. Getting into trouble. Stealing, alcohol and drugs mostly. I didn't even recognize him. Every time I tried to talk to him about it, he just turned it on me, making me feel like shit every time. He got distant, and only talked to me when it was convenient or… when he wanted something from me." I closed my eyes. And you always gave it to him didn't you, Div?

My face squeezed up in anger, "I was going to end it. Tell my parents I changed my mind. I just couldn't fake it anymore… but then Cole's parents died."

I felt Jake's hold on me tighten. "Only they'd gone on the hunt… It was just supposed to be one vamp, but it went badly… Cole was left by himself." Like me.

"He came to me, saying how sorry he was about everything. How he was gonna do better and how thankful he was that he still had me, his only family left. How his parents loved me, and couldn't wait to have me as a daughter in-law. How was I supposed to… How could I just leave him then?"

"I thought it would get better, but it just got worse. He missed even more training than before. Going out on hunts drunk or high. He didn't give a shit about anything. Especially not me."

"He made a bunch of mistakes on hunts, letting vamps get away and they started looking for all of us. Then he went and got himself caught…. And he…"

"Hey… hey… it's okay, I understand." He turned my body so that we were facing each other, me startling his lap. He took my face in his hands. "You two have history. I get it. You loved him once, but that doesn't mean you have to love the person he is now."

"But I promised that I would-"

"Your only obligation is to yourself, Div. Your parents would understand. They wouldn't want you to be forced into something you didn't want, something unhealthy. They'd want you to be happy."

I put my head down on his chest so he couldn't see my face, "It's just so hard to let go. He's my last tie to my old life. When everything was simple. When I had my family… he's the only familiar thing left."

"I know it's hard to let go of someone you cared so much about, believe me I know." He sounded sincere. "But what's familiar, isn't always what's best for you."

I was quiet a second, letting that sink in. I turned my head up to look at him. "But how do you know what's best?"

He looked all over my face with his eyes, seeming to take in every part of it. How did he do that? Manage to make me feel so special. Cole always made me feel less. He'd never looked at me like Jacob did, like I was the most important thing in the world. With Cole I was just expected, a guarantee. He never treated me like I was what he wanted, just that I would do. But Cole was my people, my kind. Jacob wasn't.

He was everything Cole wasn't in ever possible way. I knew everything about Cole, but I wanted to know everything about Jacob. Jacob was kind, Cole was cruel. Cole was arrogant, Jacob was caring. Cole made me feel less, Jake made me feel more. Complete opposites.

Cole is what my parents wanted, but Jacob was what I wanted. What was best?

Jacob brushed my hair out of my face, "You just have to do what you want. Only you, Div. Not any one else. You said it yourself, no one owns you. You own you."

He was looking at me, so softly. So much patience. Like he'd do anything for me, be anything I needed. What if he was what I needed? What I wanted? Would that be best?

My eyes glanced down at his mouth. He stared at me, unmoving. Waiting for my move. It would be so easy, so simple. But that would put an end to everything that I knew. I'd already crossed so many of my lines with him. And this line would be one I don't think I could cross back on. But would I want to?

What the hell…

I sat up, urgently pressing my lips to his, and my hole body felt like it was full of fire. Ignoring the pain in my wrist, I reached up to run my hand through his hair, pulling him down closer to me. He reacted immediately, moving his hands to my waist, pulling me towards him. It was still to far.

I'd never felt anything like this before, nothing this intense. With Cole it was always quick, routine, just for show. Whatever he wanted. This was like coming up for air after being held underwater. I never wanted it to stop.

He leaned back, bringing me with him, so we were laying down on the truck bed. He was so warm, heat radiated everywhere around me. My entire body was on fire.

My hands started trailing down his stomach, where I'd always wanted to touch. I ran them all the way up back into his hair.

Eventually we had to breathe. I pulled back, resting my head on his, closing my eyes while I caught my breathe. "That was intense."

He laughed, shaking me. "I'm going to just take that as a compliment."

I opened my eyes, smirking at him, "Yeah, yeah, Sparky. Don't get cocky."

"Hey now, Princess, you're the one that jumped on me, not that I'm complaining…"

I rolled my eyes, starting to climb off of him. I didn't want to, but I tried to look like I did anyway. He grabbed me, yanking me back into his side, laying next to him on the truck bed. "Oh, no you don't. How you gonna jump me like that, then try and get away?"

I turned on my side, facing him and resting my head on his arm. No use fighting it now. He had me hooked. I was right, there was no crossing back over that line.

"Yeah, well I can do what I want. I own me, remember?" I looked up at him grinning.

He beamed down at me, "Damn, I did say that didn't I."

I moved my head back down to rest against his chest, "Yes you did. And as hot as it would be to get it on in your truck bed, I'm thinking we should probably take it kind of slow." I'd only ever been with Cole. I didn't want to jump into anything I wasn't ready for.

He started running his hands down my hair, "Take all the time you need, Div. I'll wait for you." Complete opposite of Cole. Complete and total opposite.

"But…" I pulled myself up so that I was looking over him, "But I think I can handle _making out_ in your truck bet."

"Somehow I get the feeling you're using me for my truck?" He moved my hair so that it was out of my face.

I quirked up my eyebrow, "Yeah, and?"

He shrugged his shoulders, pulling his hand down to cup my chin. "No complaints here." Then he pulled me towards him. The kiss was softer this time, but it still set my insides on fire. I couldn't imagine ever getting enough of it.

"As much as I hate to be such a cock block…" We both shot up quickly, Embry's voice sounding muffled behind the door of the garage. He opened it, one hand over his eyes, the other feeling around. "Is it safe? I heard lots of panting and lip smacking"

" _You're_ not safe." Jake was glaring at him.

He took the hand from over his eyes, smirking at him. "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm just the messenger. We gotta go run patrol."

"Dammit really? now?"

"Sorry, bud. Duty calls." He didn't look like he was sorry at all. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Yeah, yeah. You're gonna be sorry…" He jumped off the truck. I moved forward, dangling my feet off the edge about to jump too. But he moved in front of me, standing between my legs.

"Sorry, Princess. I'll be back, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Go run in circles, Sparky."

"Do you want me to walk you back?" He looked like the last thing he wanted to do was leave. I knew the feeling. I rolled my eyes again, "Ya know, I think I'll somehow manage to find it myself."

"Alright, Diva. Just go get some rest, alright? In the bed this time." Damn, why did he have to say that? My insides started burning again.

He smirked at me, pulling my chin up for a quick kiss. He smiled into the end of it, clearly happy with himself.

"Alright, pup, go do your job. You know where to find me when you get back." I quirked my eyebrow at him.

He stared at me for a second, trying to tear himself away. With a quick sigh, and a kiss to the forehead he turned and walked away.

I looked up to find Embry covering his eyes again. "Dammit, I think I'm blind."

I smirked, "Then maybe you shouldn't go barging into other peoples-" Then a horrible thought came into my head, "Jacob Black you better control your thoughts when you phase!"

He turned back at me, standing in the door way, "Sorry, Div, I don't think even I've got that much control." He smirked at me before walking out the door.

"Dammit," Embry said throwing his hands up, walking out the door. "I gotta watch that shit on replay for like 6 hours." He turned and looked at me before he walked out, "Was it juicy at least?"

I picked up a screwdriver lying in the truck bed, and chunked it at him, he ducked quickly. "Well, I guess I'll find out either way." He smirked at me before walking out the door, leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Wowza that was cute. Finally, Div is starting to work through her issues, and accept her feelings for Jake. She for sure showed a different side of her in this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it! Plus can I get a heck yeah for them finally kissing? and on a truck bed so scandalous. I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think and what you want to see next in the comments. Your comments make the world go round. Seriously, at least my world. Favorite and follow to see where this goes, because trust me you're not gonna want to miss it. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	16. Chapter 16: Morning

**Jacob POV**

I unphased and started jogging back up to my house, eager to see her. Patrol had never gone by that slowly, and it didn't help that we had to run two shifts. Or the fact that Embry insisted on hounding me the entire time, pun intended. It was either complaining about what was in my head, or commenting on what was in my head. It was already morning outside, but I wasn't even tired. I just wanted to see her.

I walked through my front door, expecting to find her on the couch like the stubborn hard head that she is, but she wasn't there. My heart started beating quickly, thinking she had ran. That I had scared her away, but I relaxed when I picked up the sound of her easy breathing.

I made my way down the hallway to my bedroom to find her sleeping. She was curled up in a ball, with the covers pulled to her. She looked so content, so happy. I knew the feeling.

I quietly made my way over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Could something so perfect, so completely and wonderfully perfect really be meant for me? It couldn't be possible. There was just no way.

The phone started ringing, breaking me out of my thoughts quickly. I scrambled quietly out of the room to catch the phone before it woke her up. Who the hell would be calling this early in the morning?

I yanked the phone off the hook, "Hello?" It better not be someone trying to sell me something. "Woah, Jake, somebody sounds like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Bella. Some things never change.

I leaned on the wall, rubbing my other hand over my face, "Nah, that would actually require getting to sleep."

"Extra patrols, huh? Doesn't Sam realize that sleep is kind of an important thing or-"

"I mean with everything going on, it's not really like we have much of a choice. We can't have the young ones out there for too long. They're just kids. That means we seasoned veterans have to pick up the slack."

I could just feel her rolling her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, seasoned veteran. Just take care of yourself. Oh, and thanks for lying to me the other day. I knew you were keeping something from me."

Ugh. "Oh come on Bella. You know I would have told you but it was-"

"Alpha's orders, yeah, yeah. I know. But I also remember a time when you decided you weren't going to take orders from anyone, Chief Jacob." Now she was smiling. I could hear it in her voice.

I smirked, "Yeah, yeah. Well Chief Jacob would like to know the reason you're calling this early in the morning. Just because you don't sleep anymore, doesn't means everybody doesn't."

"What? I can't just call my best friend to see how he's doing?" She was using my own words against me. "Well, you could, but I know you Bells. So what do you want?" Right back at you sweetheart.

"Carlisle wanted me to call you and remind you to bring Divina by today to get the stitches removed." Damn it. I forgot about that. Bringing Div to a house full of vampires was not high up on my list of things I was dying to do today. "And before you even try to get out of it, think again. We all want to meet her."

I groaned, "And why do you all want to meet her so badly?" This was gonna to turn into some weird meet the family type thing and I was not feeling that. But at least they actually wanted to meet her, which was more than I could say about my own family.

"Different reasons. A lot of curiosity, mostly. Rosalie wants to see the face of the poor girl who's going to have to deal with you forever. But I want to meet the lucky gal! You imprinted Jake, that's kind of huge!" Damn. That stupid word. It was really going to be a pain in the ass. How was I ever going to explain that to her?

"Alright, alright. I'll bring her by in a little while. She's sleeping right now. But you vamps better be on your best behavior." I sighed. This was going to be a very stressful endeavor for me.

"Yes! Of course aren't we always?" Nope. No definitely not.

"I am already regretting this decision."

"Well too bad, can't go back now. I'll see you soon!" She hung up. Probably so I couldn't change my mind.

There were two messages on the answering machine, both from Rachel's new house. Nope. Not dealing with that right now.

I walked back to my room. She was still in bed, her eyes closed. I walked over and sat down again.

"Do you always watch girls when they sleep?" Her eyes stayed closed, but her mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Well I mean; I would have just gone to sleep but someone's in my bed."

Her eyes popped open. "You're the one who told me to, Sparky. You can sleep at the foot of the bed if you want." Ha ha. Very funny.

I smirked, then I started to lie down next to her. She looked at me accusingly, "What? All I heard was you can sleep bed."

She relinquished the covers so I could slide in next to her. "You have really selective hearing." She was grinning at me.

I grabbed her elbows and pulled her close to me, her legs entangled in mine instinctively. Again, I wasn't sure if it was the attraction to me, or my body heat. But hey, who am I to complain.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear any of that." I pushed he hair out of her face so I could see her more clearly. She reached up to grab my hand, but she hesitated. Her body stiffened and she pulled it back down towards her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you do something to your-" Shit. That stupid son of a bitch. I knew he had grabbed her too hard. He shouldn't have been touching her at all. I knew I should have gone out in front of Div. Damn it, Jacob. Some protector you are. You couldn't even keep her safe from one douchebag and his gang of unmerry men.

"Jacob," She could tell I'd figured it out. The pissed off look on my face was a dead give away. "It's not a big deal. If you didn't notice, he left with a minor concussion, a broken nose, and probably won't ever be able to have kids." She looked off a little at that last part, but recovered, "Plus, he was scared shitless, thanks to you." She was smiling, but it didn't really make me feel any better. He had hurt her. I let him hurt her.

I reached out for the wrist, pulling it towards me. She didn't even hesitate, like she completely trusted me. I couldn't believe we had come this far. It looked a little swollen, but not bad. I could tell it was tender though. Her face had gone all tense, making sure she wouldn't let any signs of pain slip through.

"That dick still put his hands on you, and that's not okay with me." I planted a kiss on her wrist, hopefully showing how sorry I was. It wouldn't happen again. I let it go and she immediately pulled it back into herself. She rolled her eyes, "You can't protect a girl like me from everything, Jake. I'm going to get injured. But that's just part of it. I can't change who I am any more than you can."

"Doesn't mean I can't try." I reached up and cupped her face with my hand. My hole world. She was my hole world, and I would protect her.

She smirked, "Man I knew dogs were loyal, but damn that's pretty intense."

I scoffed at her, "I am not a dog. Well… not right now at least."

"Don't worry," She got closer to me, folding into my body. "I've always been a dog person."

I grinned at her, "Alright, maybe I am a dog." I pulled her closer, about to give her a kiss, but she moved her head away.

"Ew, Jake I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

I started laughing, "Do you really think I care if you've brushed your teeth or not?"

"You might not but I do."

I sighed, "Alright, alright. Teeth bushing first. We should probably get up anyway."

"Why?" She looked like she had zero intent of moving. I know the feeling. "Who called earlier?"

Damn, so she did wake her up. "Bella Cullen. She was reminding me to bring you by for Dr. Cullen to take out your stitches. Probably not a bad idea anyway. He can take a look at your wrist too." The Doctor wasn't a bad idea, but the going to a vamp liar was.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't need a Doctor. But whatever, we can go if it will make you stop freaking out about it." She started to get up, pulling me up with her. I resisted, wanting to stay horizontal.

She let go of my hand, climbing out of the bed. My breath caught. I hadn't noticed she was just wearing one of my t shirts again.

She was standing on the floor, her hands on her hips looking down at me. Her wild hair was everywhere, from her long night of sleeping. She just looked so soft. All I wanted was for her to get back in bed with me.

She bent her knees, squatting down hitting her hands on them enthusiastically. "Come on, Sparky. Come here boy."

I rolled my eyes at her, but started to get up anyway. "You know it's really not fair. How am I supposed to say no to you when your wearing that?"

She ignored me and continued, "Awe, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" She messed up my hair. Okay nope that was it. I picked her up slinging her over my shoulder, being mindful of her two injuries.

"What the hell? Down, Sparky! NO! Bad boy! Put me down. I don't like being man handled."

"Well, tough, Princess. Maybe that'll teach you to not treat me like a puppy."

I carried her into the bath room and set her down in front of the sink. I picked up my tooth brush and started to brush my teeth. She reluctantly followed suit, avoiding eye contact with me in the mirror.

When she finished she turned to walk out of the door, but I spun her around, picking her up and setting her on the sink counter.

"I think you're forgetting that you owe me a good morning kiss."

She looked a little dazed. It was weird for me to see her like that, her guard down. She didn't show off her true feelings often and not for long. She caught herself then, changing her expression back to her hard, stern look.

"I think you're forgetting that I don't like to be man handled."

I put her hair behind her ear. It sure was beautiful, but it did get in the way sometimes. "Oh, come on Div. Throw me a bone." She couldn't help but grin. "That was a good one actually, I'm kind of impressed."

"Thank you, it took me a second." I started leaning towards her, she tensed up in anticipation. Oh so she did want me to kiss her, such a hard head.

She sat up to connect our lips, and my head exploded. I thought my heart was going to explode from beating so fast. It wasn't as intense as yesterday, lazier and sweet, but it still felt like my entire body was full of static.

She pulled away, much too soon, but at least she had a smile on her face. "Minty." I laughed, "Worth the wait."

She smirked, and jumped off the counter. She started heading back towards my room, "Where are you going princess? If I don't get to sleep, you don't get to-"

"I'm changing. Your shirt is pretty damn comfortable, but what would the neighbors think?"

"Do you need some help? I wouldn't want you to hurt your wrist any-"

She turned around, "Nice try, Sparky. I can handle it myself."

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Yeah, yeah. You can be helpful by finding a shirt for yourself."

My eyebrow quirked up, "What? Is this too distracting to you?"

She rolled her eyes, and slammed my bedroom door. "I'm taking that as a yes."

I grabbed a clean t shirt from the dryer, then went into the kitchen. I wasn't even going to attempt to look for the food that I knew wasn't there. I should probably do something about that. I did start putting some ice in a bag, when I heard her walk up behind me.

She was wearing the typical. Jeans, boots, tank top, jacket. In these clothes, it was easy to see how untypical she was. Unmeasurably beautiful in comparison to something so simple.

She pulled herself up on the counter, sitting with her feet dangling off. She handed me another one of those energy bars, "Wow thanks for the breakfast, sweetheart. How domestic of you."

She rolled her eyes, opening one for herself, "Don't expect me to go all Emily and cook for you because that's not going to happen. This is about as domestic as I get."

I set down the ice pack next to her, and started opening it. I was pretty hungry. "An ice pack? How noble of you. It really doesn't hurt, alright? Cole isn't tough enough to do any real damage."

I took my last bite and picked up the pack again. I set her arm in her lap, and put the ice pack over it while she ate with her other hand. "Humor me."

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you so protective over me anyway? Do I really seem that weak to you?" Oh shit. Nope I was not getting into this conversation right now.

"Of course not, Div. I just care about you-"

"But, I mean… We've only known each other for like four days, Jake. I don't know about you, but I've never felt this connected to anyone. Not even my own people that I've known for my entire life. I just don't get it…" So she did feel it too. At least I know not all of it was as one sided as it seemed.

"Aren't all girls supposed to believe in love at first site? I mean is there even a romantic bone in your body?" I shrugged, "and besides, you said it yourself. I'm basically a dog. We're protective and loyal."

She smiled a little, "Maybe that makes sense with your personality, but it sure doesn't match mine… I don't know it's just…"

Just tell her Jacob. What's the worst that could happen… Oh right she could freak, run away, and never be found again. Or worse found by someone else. But you have to tell her. You can't keep this from her…

But maybe now wasn't the time. "Just don't overthink it right now, okay? You've probably just never met someone as attractive and hilarious as me."

She laughed again, "Okay that actually was pretty funny, for one of your jokes anyway."

"Ouch. Okay let's get going before you hurt what's left of my comedy ego."

She hopped off the counter, still holding the ice pack to her arm. Finally, she listened to something I said. "Can't loose what was never there in the first place."

She walked out of the house, and I followed. Trying not to think about where we were headed, or what I was avoiding.

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Yay Jacob and Div cute bonding time. I know not a tone happened in this chapter, but I thought it was cute. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please talk with me in the comments and let me know what you think, what's going on in your life, what your favorite animal is. I want to hear it all. Follow and Favorite for more Div and Jacob. Love you guys. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	17. Chapter 17: Cullen

**Jacob POV**

We were getting closer, and I could feel myself getting more tense. I knew the Cullen's wouldn't hurt her. At least, I was pretty sure.

"Jake, if you squeeze the steering wheel any tighter, it'll probably break."

I relaxed a little bit. "Sorry, my bad."

I pulled down the long road until we got to the house. I'm sure they were waiting all creepy and knowing like, standing way too still and listening. And Ed was probably already in my head. Nosy bloodsucker.

"Woah… Now this is not what I expected at all… it's so… open."

I smirked, parking the car. "Yeah that's what I said too. Apparently it's the only place they don't have to hide or some cliché shit like that."

She scoffed, "Vampires and their clichés. You'd think that with that long to come up with material, they'd be a bit more original."

The front door opened, Carlisle came out waving. I sighed, looking at Div. "You good?"

She snorted, "Oh please, Sparky, I've never been afraid of vampires."

She reached for the door handle, and I did the same. I jumped out quickly, so that I could close the distance between us. Her face was squeezed up, looking like she'd tasted something sour. "Nice house, terrible smell." I laughed, "You're telling me."

We walked up towards the house. I put my arm around her shoulders protectively. She rolled her eyes, but didn't shake it off. "Why do I smell another wolf?"

Oh shit… I didn't know Seth would be here. Now that's going to be hard to explain. "It's Seth… He's good friends with the Cullens. He comes around a lot." More like ever second of everyday.

She looked at me, searching for something. But then she seemed to drop it. Looking over to greet Dr. Cullen.

"Hey, Doc, how you doing?"

He smiled. "I'm great, Divina. Happy to see you again. Jacob," He nodded at me. "Doc." He seemed take in my arm being over her shoulder.

"Well, now, business first. Let's get those stiches out alright? Jacob why don't you go say hi to everyone else. This won't take that long."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Not a chance, Carlisle, I'll-"

Div hit me with her hand, "Quit worrying your worry wart. It's not like Doc's gonna eat me. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

My eyebrows furrowed even more. Damn it. Why did she have to be so difficult? Don't push her Jacob. Smothering her will push her away. You've got to let her breathe. Damn, she was going to be the death of me.

"Alright, fine." I turned back towards Carlisle, "Check her wrist too, I think it's sprained. And take care of her, alright Carlisle."

He looked at me, all seriousness, "Of course, Jacob. What happened to the wrist?"

I let out an angry breath, but Div jumped in first, "I'll tell you Doc. It's a long story." Obviously she didn't want to bring it up in front of me again.

Dr. Cullen lead us inside, "Alright, I'll just take Div to my office. Jake, everyone else is in the living room." Listening to every word no doubt. Nosy leeches. That means you especially Eddy.

I turned and looked at Divina, "I'll be right in the other room, I'm not going anywhere."

She shrugged out of my arm, "Yeah, yeah pup. Go play. I'll be there in a minute." She sounded like she was joking, but there was a softness to it. She realized how hard it was for me. She took my hand and squeezed it, before turning to go with the Doctor. He gave me a smile and noded before turning to lead her away.

I stood there for a second, before reluctantly turning towards the living room. Damn I didn't like this at all. But you've got to let her breathe, Jake. But now I couldn't breath.

I turned the corner to find everyone hanging out in the living room. Or I called it the unliving room. Get it? Because they weren't really living.

Jasper and Ed seemed to be playing chess in the corner. Pretending not to hear me come in. Yeah, yeah nice try.

Blondie and the gypsy seemed to be having a conversation by the window. Probably about shoes or hair products or something. Emmitt was watching TV, but he looked over my direction, giving me a nod. At least someone wasn't pretending.

Bella, Esme, Seth, and Ness were on the floor playing some game. I approached them first. Ness looked up at me, leaping up to give me a big hug. "Jake!"

She was still growing. It was insane. I really should come around more or she was literally going to grow up in the blink of an eye.

"Hey Ness. What're you playing?"

She smiled at me, very excited, "It's this brand new game Rosalie got me! Do you want to play with us?"

"Oh I don't know Ness, It's pretty complicated. He probably wouldn't be able to understand it." Blondie, always so welcoming.

I ignored her, "I think I'll pass right now, but thanks. Maybe I'll just watch you win." I winked at her. She giggled back at me.

"Okay, Jake," She shrugged and went back over to sit by Seth, me following behind her to sit by Bella. She reached over and grabbed my knee, squeezing it. "Hey, Jake."

I smiled back at her, "Hey, Bells."

"So where is-"

My teeth clenched up a little, "Carlisle is taking the stiches out."

Her eyebrow quirked up, looking surprised. "I'm surprised that you let her go by herself."

I sighed, "Div, isn't a girl you can really smother. She's very… hard headed."

Seth scoffed, "Yeah, that's an understatement."

"It's all really very interesting… I mean what she is… I'm very curious to see her."

Claire Voyant had come over to sit on the couch directly behind us, Blondie was following her. Great. "I mean none of us can smell her, and Edward can't even hear her thoughts. That's very odd."

My Jaw tensed, "Just remember, curiosity killed the cat, Alice in wonderland."

Blondie crossed her arms over her chest, looking like she was too good to be here. The way she always looked actually. "What's really curious is the fact that you found someone who actually can stand you, mutt. I'm surprised she isn't turned off by the drool and the chasing of your tail."

"How long did that take you to come up with Blondie? You work on it all night?" She'd always been a bitch, but at least I could kind of respect her for it.

Her eyebrow perked up, "So, how did the lucky gal take the fact that you feel like you have some weird wolf claim over her?"

My jaw tightened. Seth noticed. "Dude. You still haven't told her?"

"Not exactly…" Damn it. Why doesn't everyone stay the hell out of it.

"Oh come on, Jake. It's not like-"

"I don't want her to feel trapped Seth… She's not good at staying put as it is. If I pressure her that much I'm scared she'll literally disappear."

"I know I would." Okay, nope respect lost.

"She isn't going to run from you, Jake. I'm sure she feels the same way you do. She needs you as much as you need her." Bella squeezed my knee again.

"Yeah, Jake! Being an imprint is so fun! She'll love it! You always have someone to play with!" Damn it. When did Nessie get so smart.

"She's got good genes." His voice sounded from behind me. I turned quickly. He was still looking at the chessboard, pretending to ignore me. "Stay out of my head, Ed."

He cracked a smile, but still didn't look up at me. I let out a frustrated sigh. If leaving Div alone with Doctor Fangs wasn't enough, being in this house was for sure going to drive me insane.

 **Divina POV**

"It's just a sprain. Keep some ice on it, but it should be fine in a few days." Ha told him. "I do hope he ended up with worse than that."

I smirked at him, "Do you consider a broken nose, minor concussion, inability to reproduce, and scared shitless worse?"

He smirked back, "Just like your mother," Surprisingly I didn't flinch. Maybe my mental breakdown actually did some good. "Lay back and I'll get the stitches out."

I did as I was told, staring up at the ceiling. "So, Doc, how did you know my mom?"

I could hear the smile in his voice, "I was out hunting actually," I stiffened, "animals of course. She had been following me. I hadn't even known she was there." He chuckled at the memory. "It was quite shocking for me, you can imagine."

"She jumped on my back like some kind of wild hunter. We fought for a while, a really great fight actually. She had some great moves, your mother. Great skills and instincts."

I smirked, remembering. She fought with precision and strategy. Attained through so many years of extensive training. One of the best.

"I finally got her pinned to a tree. I believe she would have actually had me, but she was injured you see."

My eyes looked at the ceiling, unseeing. "I could tell I surprised her by asking questions. Not that she would answer any of them. Instead, I started telling her about my lifestyle, and what I did. I offered to help her with her injury."

"She was very reluctant at first, but she was also good judge of character. After some convincing, she listened to what I had to say. We parted ways, after I helped her with her injury, as unlikely friends. I ran into her a few more times over the years, but in more comrade like circumstances."

I scoffed, "So by that you mean, she didn't try to kill you the other times."

He laughed, "Exactly, and I'm pretty thankful. I probably wouldn't have gotten that lucky again." I shrugged, "You're probably right."

"Alright, you're all done. It's still going to be a little sore, so still take it easy."

I waved my hand dismissing his comment. "Yeah, yeah. Easy."

"Alright. I'm sure everyone is waiting very impatiently, especially Jacob."

I rolled my eyes, but hopped down. "He'll survive." I tried to sound convincing, but part of me was eager to be back beside him. I just couldn't let him know that… I had never been dependent on anyone like this before. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet. I really wouldn't have minded him being here, but his anxiety just made me anxious. Not to mention that I really needed him to understand that he doesn't have to baby me. I'm a warrior, not a child.

I followed the Doc out of the office, and back passed the front door. I could hear people in the distance. "Yay! I won! I won!" It sounded like a young girl. "Great job, Ness." Seth. Why the heck would he be hanging out with the Cullens with what little free time he got? I mean Carlisle is nice and all, but this entire place reeked. There was so more to that than Jacob was letting on.

We walked around the corner, and everyone looked up. I suddenly felt very naked without my bow. Calm down Div. They aren't going to hurt you. I quickly took in my surroundings, making mental notes of everyone in the room.

Jacob and Seth were sitting on the floor, beside what looked like a young girl. But she was so beautiful, even more so than a vampire. Perfect, but in a pure kind of way. She couldn't just be a young vampire… She was different… Could that be… the immortal child? The one that Vamp was talking about. That would explain why everyone knew so much about _them_ … So she was my distraction. My saving grace. I'm happy she made it out. That _they_ didn't get what they wanted.

Next to the girl was an older vampire. I had never really seen a kind looking leech before, but she definitely fit the bill. There was another one between her and Jacob. She was very beautiful. Lots of sharp edges and striking attributes.

There was a gorgeous Blonde on the couch. You could tell she had been pretty even before becoming a leech. Next to her was a tiny girl with a pixie cut. She was giving me a really weird look, so I moved on quickly.

Next was a massive dude sitting on a chair. He was grinning madly at me. He looked like he could be either an asshole or really friendly… Or a combination of both actually.

Then finally there were two other guys in the corner. They both looked up from a game of chess. One had curly blonde hair, and looked very tense. Why was he the one tense? I was the one in a house full of Vamps. The other had light brown hair, and he was looking at me very curiously.

I noticed all of them had golden colored eyes, as opposed to the normal creepy red or black color Vamps usually had. It made them seem less creepy. Well, a little bit at least.

I continued walking into the room, feeling eyes following me. Nope. Absolutely not. Still super creepy.

"Hey Div!" Seth was sitting on the floor, looking very large next to the little girl. I smiled at him, pretending that everyone wasn't watching my every move. "Sup, Pup?"

Jacob stood up off of the floor, searching my face with his eyes. He reached up to push my hair behind my ear like he always did. I think it was so he could get a better look at my face. I became even more aware of all the eyes in the room. "You feeling okay, Div?" He looked concerned for my well being, as always.

I hit him in the stomach, "Would you quite your belly aching, Sparky? I'm the one with the stomach wound. Mines the one that should be aching." I heard some light laughing in the room. Wait to lighten the mood, Div.

He rolled his eyes at me, but he was at least smiling now. He still seemed super tense, but it was better when he was smiling.

"Divina," Carlisle had come up behind me, "This is my family."

I smirked out at them, "Uh, hey family. I'm Divina. My hobbies include being a badass and lots of camping." I got a few chuckles out of that one. Oh come on, that was funny.

One of the woman got off of the floor. "I'm Bella Cullen," She shook my hand, so cold and hard. It gave me the chills. "Ah, right. Thanks for waking me up this morning." I smirked at her, hoping she'd be able to take a joke.

She laughed, "Whoops, sorry about that."

The girl with the pixie cut spoke next, "I'm Alice, I'm so happy that you're here."

Before I could say anything the Blonde spoke up, "I'm Rosalie, and I don't care that you're here."

She's friendly. "Thanks Alice, and I respect the honesty Rose. Can I call you Rose?"

"No," I leaned into Jacob, whispering, "I think we're bonding."

Next the big dude waved my way, "Sup, I'm Emmett. The muscle and good looks of the family." Oh yep, definitely a combination of both. "Uh, nice to meet you muscle and good looks."

The two guys over at the chessboard waved, "I'm Jasper," the dude looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. "I'm Edward. It's really nice to meet you Divina."

The other woman had gotten off of the ground, "I'm Esme, welcome to our home dear." She grabbed my hand a squeezed it. I felt Jacob stiffen next to me.

"My turn!" The young girl stood up making her way over to me. She reminded me so much of my little sister. She had so much hair, and an innocent look about her just like Del.

I crouched down so that we were at the same level. "I'm Rennessme Cullen, It's very nice to meet you." She crushed me into a big hug. I noted that she felt different than the rest. Not so hard, or cold. She also smelled different. Not as bad. Very peculiar.

"It's very nice to meet you." She was staring at me, her head cocked to the side. "You're really beautiful."

I smirked at her, "That's funny. I was about to tell you the same exact thing."

"Thank you." She had the biggest grin on her face.

"You know Rennessme, I think I owe you a thank you."

She looked at me, confused, "Thank you? For what?"

I smiled, putting her hair behind her ear, "It's kind of a long story, but I think you may be responsible for helping to save my life."

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Well that was interesting. So which gang do you like the best? The wolves or the vamps? I'm more of a wolf kind of gal myself, but let me know in the comments what you're view is. Also favorite and follow for more supernatural wicked cool totally awesome chapters. Love you guys. Until next chapter._


	18. Chapter 18: Sparring

**Divina POV**

Everyone in the room had gone completely silent, and I could feel the confusion filling up the room. Renessme tilted her head, looking at me with her own confusion. "Me? Save your life? But I just met you."

Bella had come up behind her, her arms crossed over her chest. Uh oh, defensive mama bear. "Yes, Divina. What could you possibly mean?"

I stood up so that I was now eye level with Bella. "She's the beautiful child isn't she? The one they were talking about?"

She looked even more confused, "What are you-"

"How do you know about the Voltori?" I felt Jacob making his presence known behind me, pressing his chest against my back. Jeez, he needed to chill with the protectiveness thing. One of the vamps who had been playing chess came up to stand behind Bella. Ed, I think? His eyebrows were furrowed so hard I wouldn't be surprised if his face was permanently stuck like that after.

I mentally rolled my eyes. I was getting real tired of telling this tale. "It's kind of a long story… but basically I got the grand privilege of being their _guest_ for a glorious month of my life. I was only able to cut my all expenses paid trip short because they all left the place weakened when they went to investigate a situation involving an impossibly perfect child…" I said the last part looking down at Renessme, giving her a wink. She smiled back at me. "I'm sure you guys know the rest of the story better than I do."

I heard chuckling sound behind them. Muscle and good looks seemed to think something was funny. "Do you really expect us to believe that you, a tiny-infant-human-girl escaped from the oldest most powerful vampire coven ever? What an imagination."

I narrowed my eyes in his direction, crossing my arms, "I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you, steroids. It doesn't usually end well for your kind."

He got up then, his body still shaking with laughter, "Damn, you humans are funny."

I was about to say some snarky comment, but Edwin cut me off. He sounded like he was talking more to the empty space in the room than me. "Wait, you're the girl? Yes, you must be. The one Alec was thinking about… How strange…"

My body stiffened at the mention of the leeches' name. I felt Jake tense behind me, mirroring me. How did he always know how I was feeling?

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Bella put her arm through his. They fit together so easily, like they'd been doing it for centuries. I guess they could have, actually.

His eyebrows furrowed again. He was addressing Bella, but still looking at me. "I hadn't really put much thought into it, but when the Voltori were here, I made sure to keep tabs on their thoughts. Most of it was pretty expected, except for Alec…" His eyes squinted a little bit, still looking at me. Okay, yeah the gold eyes were really loosing the charm. "It was odd. His thoughts weren't even on the situation. All he kept thinking about was a girl, back in Italy. How he needed to get back to be with her." I shuddered, thinking of his constant stare, so many thoughts always running through his mind behind those red eyes.

"Cut it out will, yeah?" Jacob moved to stand next to me, pulling me into his side. "You don't have to tell them anything, Div."

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. I didn't need Jacob leading them to believe I was fragile. "I mean there isn't a lot to tell. I don't know why, but he decided to keep me alive. I've never understood it… I just kept waiting for him to…" Jacob flinched, obviously not liking to think about it anymore than I did. "But he never did."

Carlisle walked from behind us into the room. He was staring directly at Eddy. "It is very out of character for Alec isn't it? He doesn't usually show emotion, or affection towards anyone really. He's always been so stoic."

I scoffed, "You're not actually suggesting that the leech cares for me? The son of a-" I cut myself off remembering Renessme, "gun ran experiments on me for a month. Kept me so doped up I couldn't even remember my name. There wasn't anything affectionate about it, it was torture." I shuddered remembering him coming in every night. How he'd always just stand there looking at me, talking about his day while I had something unimaginable happening to my body, some test. Pumping continuous amounts of vampire venom through my veins, trying to test what would happen. My constant puking, shaking, high fever, my body rejecting the toxins. The shock sessions, trying to get information out of me. Pain threshold experiments to see how much my body could endure. He was always there. He never stopped it, just watched. Before he left for the night he always touched my cheek and ran his stone cold hand through my hair. I was always too drugged to even swat it away. Creepy. So creepy. Not affectionate.

"His thoughts definitely seemed quite affectionate towards you. It was all he could think about. I remember it being very confusing, I didn't understand a lot of it then, but I suppose it makes sense now."

I scoffed, "How does that make any sense?"

"He has an odd obsession with you, Divina. I'm not sure why, but the attachment to you is very clear. It's them that are sending all these Vampires after you, isn't it? He wants you back?"

Jacob snarled next to me, "I don't care what they hell he wants! He's not getting anywhere near her!" I reached my arm out to touch Jake's chest, trying to calm him. He was breathing hard, his teeth clenched.

I shook my head at them. "I think they're just pissed that I outsmarted them. I'm sure you're aware how much they love being made a fool of."

Ed's creepily perfect eyebrow quirked up, "I'm sure that's part of it as well, for the rest of them at least. However, with Alec's thoughts I'm certain he has a completely different motive."

I felt my eyebrows furrow in thought. Is that why he kept me alive? He felt some sort of attraction to me. What? Did he get off from seeing me in pain? Seeing me suffer? I was pretty sure I was going to puke. Projectile vomit. The smell in this vampire liar was not helping.

A sweet voice distracted me from my uneasy stomach, "So I really helped save your life?"

I mustered up a small smile directed down at the beautiful girl. It was hard to feel anything other than affection when you looked at her. Like a little angel, just like my sister. "You got that right Wonder Woman."

She beamed up at me, giving me the purest and happiest smile I had ever seen. She turned quickly, running towards Seth. He caught her quickly and put her on his lap. "Did you hear Seth? Did you? I'm a super hero!"

Seth lit up, grinning at her with so much affection in his eyes. An odd pair, but you could tell how fond of each other they were. There was definitely more to this than Jacob was letting on. "I did, Ness. Unfortunately for you, Wonder Woman is no match for the tickle monster!" He went after her, giggles erupting from her mouth like crazy. What I would give to be so carefree, pure. Unaffected by the true horrors in the world. Well, other than your family being dark mythical creatures.

I noticed Ed was still looking at me curiously. Why did everybody have to stare? Was I really just that good looking? I avoided his creepy colored eyes by looking around the room. I knew vampires were awkward creatures, but being in a house full of them was excruciating.

Steroids decided to break the silence, "So, what's so special about you anyway? I mean other than the scent, and the looks you seem pretty human to me. Fragile and amusing." He grinned at me.

"Looks, huh? Sorry dude, you ain't my type. I prefer my men living."

The blonde on the couch popped up quickly, "Right, you're more of a dog person."

In spite of myself I smirked at her, "Finally someone else who appreciates dog jokes." She didn't smile, but I swear I saw her bitch face falter for a split second.

Jake groaned behind me, "I hate that you two are bonding right now. It's actually painful."

I turned my head to look up at him, "Quit your whining, Sparky. Don't make me crate you." He rolled his eyes, "You're just grasping now. You're running out of material."

"In your dreams." We were both smirking at each other. I was well aware of all the other eyes in the room watching us, but all I cared about were the ones staring back into mine. Damn, when did I get all romantic and shit? The vomiting feeling was bound to come back up anytime.

The little fairy vamp broke our moment. "So Divina," I broke eye contact with Jake to look at her. I noticed Bella was beaming at us. Okay, weird and awkward. Vampires were weird and awkward.

"I was wondering if you would enlighten us on a little bit about you. I think we are all really curious."

I smirked at her, "I know I'm pretty interesting, but I'm sure Teddy has already heard enough about me from the inside of Jake's brain."

Now Ed was smirking at me, "Although most of Jacob's thoughts are about you, most of them aren't very informative."

My mouth dropped, and I immediately smacked Jacob in the back of the head. "Jacob. Black. Control. Your. Thoughts."

He seemed pretty pleased with himself. Like a dog who did a trick right and had gotten a treat. "Sorry, Princess, I already told you. I don't have that kind of self control."

I walked away to sit on the edge of the couch, shaking my head, "I hate mind reading. Why is that a thing? That should definitely not be a thing."

I heard Seth scoff. He was letting Rennesme put clips in his hair, "Trust me, you don't even know the struggle."

I pretended to disregard the entire conversation, and turned to face Alice. "What do you want to know?"

She smiled at me. She was very interesting looking. One of those girls that was gorgeous, but in a different way. I had a feeling it fit her personality well. "Well Carlisle told us many of the legends. About the angels and humans and everything. But I still don't get how you-"

Steroids cut her off. "She doesn't, that's how. They don't kill vampires. She couldn't even leave a scratch. It's all bullshit."

Typical egotistical vamp. Thinks they're untouchable. "You know, the last vamp that said that to me ended up blown to hell, so I'd watch what you say terminator."

He crossed his arms, smirking at me, "What are you going to do? Trash talk me to death? I'm pretty sure I got you there too, sweetheart."

I could tell Jacob was tense. He had moved closer to where I was sitting on the couch, his eyes focused in on Emmett.

I smirked right back at him. "I could show you better than I could tell you, tough guy."

Everybody in the room seemed intrigued by my words. Well except Jacob. He just seemed even more tense.

"That's a lot of talk."

"Oh trust me. I don't say anything that I can't back up."

"Well then, Angel, let's see what you got."

I stood up, but Jake caught my arm, "No way. Absolutely not. You are not sparring with a Cullen."

I tried to keep my tone light, "You know, your lack of confidence in me is a little insulting."

His eyes were pleading with mine, "You're injured, please just leave it Div."

"I don't back down from a challenge. Especially from vampires." I made sure to sound firm. I started walking to the door. Jacob let my arm go, but I could feel the energy between us, his pulling so hard against me. It was always like that when we were so far a part. It worried me how much I was drawn to him.

I shook off the feeling when I got to the door. "You coming tough guy, or are you scared your going to get beaten by a tiny-infant-human-girl?"

I heard his footsteps start my way, "Not a chance, Angel."

Everyone else followed behind him. I walked down the steps of the front porch into the open front yard. I felt adrenaline start to pump through my veins. The familiar feeling of anticipating putting a leech into it's rightful place. It's just a shame I won't get to blow any up this time.

 **Jacob POV**

Holy fuck, I can't handle this. I've never had an anxiety attack before, but I'm pretty sure that's what's happening to me right now. It was taking every ounce of self control to keep me from phasing. I swear if he hurts her I will loose it. Absolutely loose it.

Every inch of me just wanted to run towards her, sling her over my shoulder and get her the hell out of here. But she would resent me for it. You can't smother her Jake; you can't control her. You can't be like Cole. That asshole! Okay not a good thing to think about right now. I'm already pissed enough.

I watched the scene in front of me in horror. Divina was standing, her hands crossed over her chest looking towards the house. The look on her face was almost amused, like it was all just a game to her. Emmett stood right off the porch, smirking. I think my jaw was going to break off if I clamped down any tighter. The rest of the Cullens stood with me on the porch, looking at the scene below curiously.

Bella squeezed my shoulder, "You know he won't actually hurt her."

That didn't make me feel any better, "He better not if he wants to live or not die or whatever they heck you people call kicking the bucket." Un-undead? Re-dead? What they heck did they call it.

"She's stunning Jacob," She was smirking at me. "She's funny too. It's a perfect match."

I tried to sound more relaxed, but it still came out with little emotion. "I'm a lucky guy." Bella reached over a squeezed my hand this time, a very Bella gesture. "And she's a lucky girl."

Her voice cut off our conversation. I was on full alert, ready to phase the second I got a bad feeling. Well a worse feeling than the bad feeling I have right now.

"Alright, terminator," she leaned down and yanked two huge knives from her boots with practiced skill. She flipped them in her hands, showing how comfortable she was. A third of me was really unsettled by this, a third was full of a protective rage, and the other third was really turned on. I was having the definition of an internal struggle.

"Bring it on." She challenged at him. He chuckled and started to circle around her. I let out a low growl without thinking. It looked like a predator circling its' prey and it was not sitting well with me.

"Don't worry, little girl, I'll take it easy on you. I mean, it's really not fair is it?"

"You're right, it's not fair for you, but someone's got to knock you off of your egotistical high horse."

"Oh, please." She had turned so that she was still facing him as he walked around her. "You gonna stall all day, or are you actually gonna do something."

He smirked back at her. Nope. No I can't do this. I'm going to spontaneously combust. "I was trying to make the show last a little longer. Once I start it will be over in seconds."

She shrugged, "You're probably right. But don't worry. I'll try to not take you down too quickly. Wouldn't want to embarrass you that bad in front of the family. That's just cruel."

"Alright, Angel, but remember you asked for it." He ran forward, and my heart stopped beating. I could feel myself loosing my hold on my human form.

Then my hole body froze. She anticipated him, aerial flipping over him, landing on her feet like a cat, turning quickly to look back at him. His back was too her, and his face was full of confusion. He turned quickly around, eyebrows furrowed. He quickly changed his facial expression back to amused. "That move is great if you're going for the gold, Shawn Johnson, but it' won't get you far in a fight."

I held my breath, all I could focus on was the scene below me. My knuckles were white from gripping the railing on the deck so hard.

Emmett ran for her again, but this time she quickly slid under him anticipating the jump he made last minute. She quickly turned her body so that she was crouched in a fighting stance. Okay, my imprint is a badass. A really sexy badass.

Emmett turned on her again, "You going to dodge me all day, or are you actually going to do something unpredictable."

She scoffed, "Says the Vampire who keeps running at me with the same beginner moves."

"Oh, I'll show you beginner." He ran for her again, changing directions quickly to run in a small circle around her. He seemed to be trying to confuse her, but she didn't look confused. She looked excited, actually. Still didn't make me feel any better.

He quickly changed direction, lunging at her back. Dick! Attacking from behind like that. I got ready to jump off the porch, but she shocked me again.

She reached around quickly, wrapping her arm around his neck. She used his own momentum to flip him over her back, slamming him so hard into the ground that it made a huge crater in the yard. Every vampire around me wore a shocked expression. Carlisle was grinning wildly, obviously entertained. Awesome. I'm glad someone was enjoying this at the expense of my sanity.

Div flipped backwards, creating some space between her and Emmett who was just now sitting up. He looked dazed and completely shocked. "How the Hell… Alright I'm done going easy."

"Oh? That was easy? I thought we were warming up?"

I saw his Jaw clench, making me tense up even more. He started running around her again, but in a larger circle. I saw her let out a sigh, looking disappointed.

She turned around to face the deck, but she wasn't staring at us. Her eyes were squinting with concentration, watching the spot were Emmett appeared each time he made another round. She let out a deep breath.

Then it was all over. In the time it would have taken me to blink, she threw one of the knives, getting Emmett in the hand. It had yanked him back so that the knife had staked his hand to the bottom part of the deck. He struggled to get free, but he couldn't budge.

He reached over, trying to pull the knife out of his hand, but immediately drew back, wincing. "What the fuck is this?"

Divina looked amused. "Not your typical run of the mill kitchen knife I can tell you that much." She walked up closer to him, but out of his reach. "I know that's probably not comfortable in the least for you, so just admit defeat and I'll take it out."

He let out a fake laugh, "Fat chance of that happening!"

She let out a breath, "I knew you were going to say that. You Vamps are so predictable. No offense," She gestured up towards the Vampires on the deck. They were looking down at the scene dumb founded now, completely amazed. Heck, I'm sure the look on my face wasn't far off.

"I know you want to seem all tough and everything, but you should probably make a better decision and fast."

"What they hell are you?-"

"Lucky for you, I chose to just get you in the hand. That's where the least amount of your venom is stored, besides your feet. The longer you wait to let me take it out, the closer you get to having your arm blown to shit. And I know Carlisle doesn't want to spend his night putting you back together, so why don't you just admit you lost and make it easier on everyone."

He scoffed, "You're bluffing." She smirked back, "It's your call my hemoglobin loving friend. I'm just trying to help you out." Hemoglobin loving friend. I was stealing that one.  
I saw a look of panic flash over his face. Getting his arm blown up obviously was not on his agenda for tonight. "Whatever, you win this round. Just take this stupid thing out. It fucking burns like hell."

She took a few steps forward, yanking it out without difficulty. Emmett retracted his hand, examining the hole burned through it.

Divina turned around, wiping the blade off on her pants. "The hole will heal over night probably." Then she shrugged, "Maybe longer, I'm not really sure. I don't usually leave them alive to ask."

Emmett was still staring down in disbelief at his hand, then he looked up angry. "I want a rematch!"

Div made her way up the steps yawning as she went. She ignored all the gapping looks she was getting as she walked towards me. The anxiety in my body slowly started to subside the closer she got to me. Now I was about half anxiety, half turned on. Much better ratio.

"I think I've done enough damage here for tonight. Let's blow this popsicle stand, Sparky." She wrapped her arms through mine, resting her head on my shoulder. I immediately leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. Well aware of all the eyes glued to use. These vamps really needed to touch up on social norms.

"Alright, Ninja Warrior, what ever you say. Just don't hurt me." She lifted her head and quirked her eyebrow up at me, "No promises." Okay, yeah now I was 100% just turned on.

We started making our way back down the steps passed the Adams family. "It was nice to meet you all. Sorry I maimed one of your family members. I'll try not to make a habit of it."

Edward laughed, "Please do. That was quite entertaining."

"Yeah I want a damn rematch! Next time you're mine."

Div snorted, "Tell that to the gapping hole in your hand."

We both climbed in the car. I could still hear all the hushed voices of the Cullens talking about what they had just seen. Talking about my girlfriend. Part of me hated it, but the other part was extremely proud.

"I gotta say, Princess, those were some pretty smooth moves out there."

She smirked at me, scooting so that she was sitting in the middle of the seat next to me. "Plenty more where those came from." Before I could respond, her lips were on mine. She ran her hands through my hair, bringing me in closer to her as if I needed the help. I always wanted to be closer to her.

She pulled away too soon, planting another quick kiss on my check before folding into my side. "Thank you for that. For not stopping me. I know that was hard for you, but it means the world to me that you're trusting my judgment. Letting me be me."

I changed gears, driving us away from the Cullens and that god awful scent. "No problem, Sweetheart. I wouldn't want you to be anybody else." I could feel her smiling against my shoulder as we drove back towards La Push and my sanity.

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Wow so fun and can I get a hell yeah for a Div smack down! Also heck yeah for Jacob learning to not be too overprotective of a strong gal like Div. I am seriously the worst I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. School has been cray, work has been cray, and life has been cray. I'll try to do better. Let me know what you think about this new fun chapter. Also let me know how your life is going. We can have a nice chat about life or food whichever you prefer i'm cool with either. Like aways Follow and Favorite so I know that you will know when I post a knew chapter and I won't have to worry about you dying from anticipation. Love You guys you are all so rad. I hope you get to eat your favorite food tomorrow, and the person you like asks you out, and that you find a hundred dollars (and share with me. JK you don't have to but you'd be my best friend for life.) Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


	19. Chapter 19: Imprint

**(Divina POV)**

"You know, I've gotta say, Div. That was really was impressive out there. If I hadn't been on the verge of an anxiety attack, I would be really turned on." Jacob drove down the road leading back to his house, giving me side glances the entire way with a massive goofy smirk on his face. He always had that look after we kissed, even sometimes after we just held hands. Like he was so happy he might burst. It made me feel so special. No one had ever made me feel special by just looking at me, but Jacob sure did. Part of me wondered what kind of look he would have if we went further. Something tells me it would be pretty stinking adorable.

I shook my head coming out of my thoughts. "You showed some impressive self control yourself, I mean you even stayed on two legs." I was completely enveloped in his side, bringing my hand up to run through his hair, and affectionately caress his ear and the side of his neck. Now that I had let my feelings out, I just couldn't hold myself back. I wasn't a touchy feely person, but something about Jacob made me into this mush ball. Part of me was disgusted, but the other half of me was too happy to care. I know it probably wasn't healthy to crave the physical touch of someone so much, but it sure has hell doesn't feel wrong.

He glanced at me, still with that adorable smirk on his face. He needed to not or I was going to be the one loosing self control. "I guess I've got pretty good self control… well most of the time at least." I know the feeling buddy. Now that we were alone he was all that I could feel. The heat radiating off of him, and the heat radiating off of me, like we were conjoined. I continued to rub down his ear and his neck, part of me wanting to kiss there instead, the other part not wanting to start something I wasn't sure I could finish. Man this adrenaline has me all jacked up. Breathe Div, you need to chill out.

Jake let out a shaky breath, "You know, I may have pretty great self control, but you are really testing it right now." His smirk fell a little bit into a look of full concentration. He seemed to be really concentrating on the road in front of him, but his eyes said he was somewhere else.

My lips pulled up into a mischievous smirk. What the heck, might as well have a little fun. "Oh, really." I leaned my head down so that my nose was touching the spot my hands had just been. I felt him stiffen next to me, then his body let out an involuntary shutter. "Well maybe we should just test your self control, you know, just to see how impressive it really is." My nose ran up and down the side of his neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake. I couldn't tell if it was me or the fact that I was like 10 degrees colder than him, but it was a pretty great reaction none the less.

"Damn it woman are you trying to kill me." His voice sounded huskier than usual, causing my skin to break out in goose bumps too. Now, that had nothing to do with body heat. "I mean don't you have any regard for traffic safety laws?"

I snorted, Leaning my head back down to rest on his shoulder. "Traffic safety? Really? We are in the middle of nowhere and that's the best you've got?"

"Hey, you were distracting me, and I needed a distraction from your distraction. That was the best I could come up with under the circumstances."

I laughed, looking up to him. "Alright, safety patrol, I'll just wait until we get back. Then we can test that self control of yours, free from distractions." Ha there is that look again, except this one was extra goofy and adorable. Until we pulled up to his house, and that smirk fell away to a look of pure annoyance.

Embry and Quil were sitting on his porch steps, popping up immediately when they saw us. They both had excited looks on their faces, which honestly unnerved me a little. Knowing them, if they were excited, I would not be. Jacob let out a sigh, "so much for free from distractions. Why am I even friends with these two?"

I shrugged, "good thing your taste in girls is way better than your taste in friends. I mean I know you all have this like weird freaky wolf fraternity thing going on, but sometimes I want to punch them in the face." Jacob sighed, pushing his door open, pulling me out with him into the cold night air. "You and me both, Div, believe me."

"Well, well, well, it's about time you two showed up. We were beginning to think the vamp cult got hungry."

"Unlikely. What do you two idiots want, other than to raid my empty fridge for the millionth time?"

Embry put his hand on his chest and scoffed, looking completely offended, "Wow, nice. Quil, can you believe how ungrateful these two are, after we waited out in the cold, to invite them to come to a party with us. I mean, I could have already been to second base with some blonde on the beach by now, but oh no, I'm just too good of a friend."

Quil rolled his eyes. "You are so dramatic sometimes I want to punch you."

"I know the feeling," Jacob and I said at the same time.

"Well isn't that adorable, pretty soon you two will be finishing each others sentences. As much as I would love to sit here and just bask in the adorableness radiating off of you two, we are already late for being fashionably late so lets just get a move on."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think that we would want to go to a party right now? Don't you think there are more important things we should be thinking about?" I couldn't tell if he was talking about the possible vampire apocalypse or the thought of us alone doing research on his self-control, but either way I definitely felt where he was coming from.

Embry sighed in frustration, "Oh come one, you guys! We have the night off and I think we could all use the stress relief. Plus, you both wouldn't make me go alone with Nanny McWolf over here. I need some back up that isn't going to be worried about whether a three-year-old is going to want to play hopscotch or hula-hoop tomorrow."

Now Quil looked offended, "Nanny McWolf? Is that what you call me?"

"Only when you aren't around," Jacob and Embry said together.

Embry ignored Quil's offended face and turned back to us, "Oh come on you two, it's time to be normal for a couple of hours and pretend we aren't trying to rid the world of mythological creatures that reek and have no sense of humor."

Jacob was about to object again but I cut in, "Fine let's go, if it will stop making you complain. Plus, you never know there might be some cute guys there." I said this last part glancing up at Jacob, and nudging him with my side. He was looking down at me scornfully. I looked back, but I couldn't help the smile from flashing across my face. "Ha, cuter than me, as if," he said, pulling me tighter to his side protectively.

Embry joined in as we started walking towards the beach, "Yeah, Div, I mean there will probably be quite a few Pale-faces at this party, but you've really got the pick of the litter with us hunky Quileutes."

I snorted, "Did you just make a dog joke? That makes me want to hit you a little bit less." Jacob groaned, "Oh no, not you too."

I saw Quil shrug in the darkness next to me, "I mean it's kind of a shitty situation, might as well get a laugh out of it."

As we walked towards the beach, I noticed a bright spec coming into view and the sound of waves getting louder. There seemed to be a bonfire on the beach, like it was straight out of some teenage movie. I had never actually seen a normal party before, let alone been to one. I always thought they were kind of stupid and pointless. I would much rather be training, or hunting, but my curiosity was really getting the better of me.

As we got closer, Embry rambled on about needing back up while he scoped the party for victims, or potential candidates as Embry called them. Quil and Jacob kept making snide remarks to him as we walked, obviously not accepting the role of wingmen.

"You guys are zero help ever." Jacob rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? What about that time when that Vamp almost took you out because you were distracted, huh? I saved your ass from being in a body cast for a week."

Embry scoffed, "Okay but you are zero help in things that actually matter, like helping me in the female department." I scoffed, "Can't help the helpless."

As we walked up towards the bonfire, the night filled with loud laughter, and mixed together conversations. Girls leaned in talking closely with boys, while some kicked a soccer ball around in the dark. There were red solo cups every where, in the most stereotypical kind of way. It was so interesting to see so many people out in the open, vulnerable like that, but so relaxed. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun, not a care in the world. How naive and blissful it must be to be a normal.

As we approached, many heads turned our way, mostly girls. They all gawked at the boys like they had been waiting all night for them to show. Obviously they had a reputation around here. I mean they all were hot, in more ways than one. Okay that joke is getting really old I apologize I will stop thinking it.

At first all the girls that looked Jacob's way made me nervous, and to be honest a little bit ticked off. But when I looked up at him, he wasn't looking towards any of them. Hell, I don't even think he noticed them at all. He just kept glancing at me. I let go of his hand, and wrapped my arm through his instead, pulling him closer, much to every on looker's dismay. Ha, check mate. You all loose.

Embry seemed to catch the eye of a girl who seemed to be trying to look coy. She really just looked constipated to me, but apparently Embry was in to it. "Well that will be my cue, don't wait up children," he said before waddling off like some love sick puppy. That is seriously not even a dog joke he legitimately looked like a puppy.

Despite the obvious fact that we were completely wrapped up in each other, I could still feel the stares of many onlookers. I glanced up at Jacob to find that he was already staring at me. I smirked up at him, "Well, sparky, it seems that you have quite a few admirers. Don't you want to go talk to them."

He smirked back, "Now why would I do that when I'm already talking to the most beautiful girl here?" I snorted, reaching up to hit him in the chest. "What a freaking cheeseball."

"Ew, okay if I'm going to have to deal with this I'm going to need some alcohol. You two behave yourselves, or don't actually I don't really care." He turned around with a wave heading off in a different direction.

"Our group is dropping like flies." I said staring off after him. I looked back up to Jake still staring at me. "Good riddance, if you ask me. Wanna ditch all this riffraff and go for a walk with me?"

I smiled back up at him, a genuine smile. I hadn't even noticed how much he made me really smile before now. My face was hurting from being so happy. I started walking forward, turning around to grab his hand as I walked backwards away from the party, and everyone that didn't matter. "I'd love to, but I forgot my leash and I mean there are laws uphold."

He scoffed, his lips turning up even more "Looks like you'll just have to hold onto me tight then, huh?" I turned around rolling my eyes, still tugging him along behind me with my hand. Then, surprisingly, I heard someone call my name.

I turned to the left to see this small group of people sitting on the ground around the bonfire. The boy who apparently knew my name was grinning up at me, with a surprised look on his face. He looked familiar, but where in the world could I have… Oh right. The outdoor store. Oh shit, what was his name? M something… or was I only thinking M because of the map? Maybe it was Mitch? That sounded right.

There was a girl sitting close to him, with the worst case of bitch face I had ever seen. I mean seriously? Doesn't that hurt to hold your face muscles like that? There were three other boys in the group gawking up at me like I was some kind of mythical creature. I mean I was but still, rude.

"Oh, uh, hi… Mitch right? From the store?" The kids face faltered a little bit. One of the guys snickered. Whoops guess that was wrong. "It's Mike, actually." Well hey that was pretty stinking close. "Oh right, Mike, rhymes with hike, outdoor store, should have known." That made him smile even bigger. Now if anyone actually resembled a puppy, this kid did. Drooling and all.

"It's cool, I mean we only met once." One of the other boys scoffed, "Yeah except you didn't seem to have any problem with her name, plus you've been talking about her like all week."

I glanced over at the other boy, who was grinning up at me, "And here I thought he was exaggerating, but damn he didn't even do you justice." Was that supposed to be charming? I think so, but he is totally barking up the wrong tree. Or I guess I already have someone barking up my tree. Ha ha, dog jokes.

Speak of the devil, Jacob chose now to conveniently get all territorial. He came up behind me, letting go of my hand in favor of putting his arm around me. All of the boys faces fell. I'm not really sure which look was worse, Jacob's or the girl sitting next to Mitch, I mean Mike, shit. He narrowed his eyes, "Jacob, haven't seen you in a while. How's Bella? Have you seen her lately?" He looked up at him with a cocky look on his face. Bella as in Vamp Bella? Well that's interesting.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed, "Oh you know, living the newly wed life." Mike's expression didn't change. "So, how do you know Div?" Apparently the two short encounters I have had with this kid warrants him being able to call me by my nickname.

Jacob's arm pulled me closer, as he smirked back at him, "She's my girlfriend actually." My heart skipped at the word. I mean I guess we were, even though we had never really said anything about labels. But with Jake, that word didn't even seem to do us justice. At the same time it kind of made me mad. Was he only saying that because he was staking a claim on me? Making sure everyone knows that I'm his property.

Puppy dog Mike seemed like he literally had his tail between his legs. His eyes turned to me, "I thought you said you weren't visiting anyone in town?"

My eyebrows furrowed. Was this complete and total stranger trying to act like he new my life because we had had a two-minute conversation at a store? Why does every guy think that they can control me? "Jacob's not from forks." I shrugged as if that was obvious, clenching my teeth. I reached up and grabbed Jacob's hand again, pulling him behind me. "It was good to see you again, Mike. Thanks again for the map."

"Damn it, every freaking time." I heard him mutter as we walked away. Sorry dude, but I'm already in knee deep. Plus, you kind of seem like a sleezeball.

Jacob seemed to relax the farther we got from everyone else, but he still seemed a little bit tense. I rolled my eyes, dropping his hand. "You can drop the guard dog act, Sparky. If you couldn't tell I was the one that walked us away. I'm surprised you didn't feel the need to mark your territory."

He sighed reaching down for my hand again. I didn't pull away, but I didn't look at him either. "Sorry, Div. I know I get protective easily. It's in my nature."

I stopped walking and turned to him, "Is it Jake, or is this something else?" This connection we had, did he really think it was normal? I know there is something that he isn't telling me.

His eyebrows furrowed, just like they always did when he was trying to not convey his emotions. "What are you-" "I know there is something you aren't telling me Jake. There is more to this than you are letting on." I motioned between the two of us. His eyes narrowed even more, but he didn't say anything. I let go of his hand, and ran my hand through my hair. "I feel like I'm going insane, Jake. I've never, in my life, felt anything like the way that I feel about you. Someone I've only known for a week. Please, just tell me the truth. Tell me I'm not crazy."

He continued to look at me without saying anything. I scoffed, turning around to walk away. Fine he wanted silence, I'll give him silence. Then I hand reached out, gently grabbing my forearm. "Divina, you aren't crazy, okay. You're not. I'm sorry I just…" He looked so conflicted, like he was having an internal struggle with himself. I wanted to reach up and smooth out the lines of his forehead but I didn't. He let go of my arm, turning around and putting both hands behind his head. He let out a large breath, before squatting down and sitting on the sand facing the ocean. He finally looked up at me, reaching out a hand to me.

I reluctantly gave him my hand, and he pulled me down, positioning me so that I was sitting in font of him between his legs. I felt his head lay against the top of mine, his arms around my middle drawing me into him. I almost broke the silence, but I got the feeling he needed a minute to think, plus even though I was a little peeved I have got to admit that it wasn't the worst position ever.

After a few blissful minutes, he sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you okay. But first I just want you to know that I hated keeping it from you. I really did, I just…" He sounded so conflicted. Completely torn. I felt shivers go up my spine. What the heck could be so bad that Jacob would be so afraid to tell me?

He moved one arm so that it was behind my back, hooking the other one under my legs so that he could set me on top of his legs sideways. He stared down at me with fear in his eyes. "I'm so scared, Div. So afraid that if I tell you I would loose you forever, I just don't think that I could survive it."

I brought my hand up to grab his chin, "Hey, how in the world could you even think that? Believe me when I say that I'm all in Jake. Nothing you could say could make me leave you. I know it was rough at first, but I've let my guard down now and I don't want it back up. All I want is for you to be honest with me. I want to understand."

He shook his head, clenching his jaw. He looked away from my face and out towards the water. "There is this thing, called imprinting." His jaw clenched again after saying the word. Imprinting? What the hell is that supposed to be?

"It's what happens when a werewolf finds it's soul mate. It's like, when you see her, it isn't gravity holding you down anymore. It's her." My mouth dropped open. Oh… oh my gosh. Was this why I was feeling all these things for Jake? Because he had imprinted on me? Was that all it was? I shook the thought away. No, Div. Feelings are feelings. You've tried to suppress and talk yourself out of your feelings for so long, don't do it again.

"I know okay? I know it's intense and kind of weird, but Div you don't have any pressure on you okay. I'm not going to hold you back or anything or force you into something you don't want. I just need you to be happy, I need it more than breathing okay and I-" I cut off his rambling by putting my lips to his. It was a sweet kiss, urgent but soft. I pulled away, holding my forehead to his.

"Is that all you were trying to tell me? That we're soul mates? I could have probably already told you that, you worry wart. Actually, it makes more sense now. At least I know it's not just me being crazy."

The look of relief on his face almost made me kiss him again. Had he really been that worried that I would leave him? I must have been terrible when we first met. He seemed to be actually breathing for the first time since we started this conversation. "Oh my gosh… you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I thought…. I was afraid you would feel trapped."

I smirked up at him, "You know, staying put is really growing on me a little bit." Then I shrugged, "Must be that cutie Mike. A face like that could make a girl change her ways."

He rolled his eyes, "That marshmallow? Please tell me you have better taste than that."

I stopped listening at marshmallow, "Oh my gosh wait this is a bonfire and we didn't even have s'mores!" I scrambled up quickly, yanking his hand up with me. then I began dragging him behind me, back towards the party. "Woah, Princess where's the fire?"

I didn't slow down. I was on a mission. "This way along with marshmallow and chocolate goodness. Do you know how long it's been since I've had s'mores? Do you?"

I heard him chuckling behind me. "Alright, alright. Whatever you want princess. Let's get your s'mores than blow this joint. I'm getting a little peeved at all these guys gawking at you."

I snorted, "As if you didn't notice all the girls fawning after you, either?"

"I didn't actually. I was too busy looking at the only girl that matters to me." I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. "Wow you really are a cheeseball."

Apparently Quil and Embry were also hungry, surprise surprise. They were both already by the s'mores supplies when we reached them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovely birds." Embry said, swaying a little while simultaneously trying to put a sixth marshmallow on his skewer. "You know, as hot as public sex is, it is actually against the law."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah and so is underage drinking." I pushed him, and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Everyone knows that's not really a law. It's more of a guideline." He fell back on the sand, loosing the war he had going on with gravity. He joined Quil in sticking his marshmallows in the fire.

"Yeah, besides we look of age and that's all that really matters, Buffy."

I grabbed my s'mores' supplies and sat down next to them, Jacob following close behind. "Ha. Ha. Very original."

"This coming from the girl who continuously makes terrible dog jokes."

I pretended to look offended, "My jokes are high class, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He was about to say something else, but Jake chimed in, "So Em, what happened with that girl? She already realize you were bad news?"

He had already been in the process of stuffing a whole, very large s'more in his mouth, but of course he answered anyway, "Bad breath, plus she was a total air head. She laughed at literally everything I said, which I mean I am hilarious but, it was kind of pathetic. You have abs and all of a sudden people don't know how to talk around you."

I rolled my eyes and focused on putting my s'more together. Quil and Embry fell back onto the sand, and commenced singing "I don't want to miss a thing" in really bad harmony.

Now it was Jake's turn to roll his eyes, "What do you say we get these two idiots home, and head back. You look pretty tired." He pushed some loose hair behind my ear in a sweet gesture. When in the hell did I start thinking these things were cute? Oh right, when a tan God started doing them to me. I'm only human okay? Well kind of.

I took a bite of my s'more, already feeling way more awake. "Sure we can take the pups back," I glanced over at them, noticing that they had switched to singing a really off key version of "Hot Blooded." Embry was singing, Quil was doing the air guitar. I shook my head looking back at Jacob, "But I'm not planning on going to sleep quite yet." I raised my eyebrows at him. He gave me a grin, hopping up quickly.

"Alright tweedle drunk and tweedle drunker, come on time to go." He reached down and yanked both of them up as I finished off my s'more and followed after them. The rest of the way home was filled with Quil and Embry arguing over who was drunk and who was drunker, while Jake and I threw sideways grins at each other. Despite how out of the ordinary this was for me, for once in my life, I felt happy and like a belonged. No strings attached.

 **(Jacob POV)**

"Man, they just ruined Foreigner for me. How am I ever supposed to listen to them again after that awful rendition?" Div walked through the front door of my house, seeming much more awake than she was by the fire. Whether it was sugar from the s'more or from being alone again I can't really tell. I'm going to fuel my ego a little bit and say it's the latter.

"Princess, Embry and Quil have ruined a lot of things for me, you just gotta get used to it." She was standing all the way across the room from me. She pulled her arms up, crossing them over her chest. She had this wild look in her eye, that I'd never really seen on her before.

"Well," She said quirking up her eyebrow and taking a step closer to me, "they aren't here now, right?"

I smirked back at her, my heart picking up speed. "Nope."

"Hmmm… interesting…" She said, moving another step closer. Too far. All I could think was that she was still too far.

I tried to think of something clever to say, but I couldn't. My whole brain had gone fuzzy. Real smooth, Jake. "Yeah, it's just you and me." She took a few more steps closer to me, slowly closing the gap between us. It took every ounce of self control to not run to her and close the gap myself.

After what seemed like an excruciating amount of time, she stopped walking right in front of me, her arms still folded over her chest. I swallowed, trying to make all my nerves go down, but it just seemed to move them all to my stomach. Jeez get a grip.

Be cool, "So, Princess, what do you want to do?" Okay what kind of question is that? What's she going to say, play monopoly?

As if I wasn't already sweating it enough, she looked me up and down, sending a shudder up and down my spine. Then she took one step closer, looked me straight in the eye, and said one word that made my heart explode in my chest. "You."

Before I could even think about it, I leaned down crashing our lips together. She responded immediately by linking her arms around my neck, running her hands in my hair. Every where she touched was like fire. Nothing felt hot to me anymore. Nothing except her.

She was still too far away. I reached down, gently grabbing her hips, pulling her off the ground. She immediately wrapped her legs around my torso, making her and I close to the same height level. I felt one of her hands run from my neck to my shoulder, still trying to push herself up higher, closer to me.

Without really thinking I started walking back towards my room. All I could think about was that I needed to be closer to her. I needed to or I wouldn't be able to breathe.

I put her down on my bed, her legs unhooking from mine, but she obviously wasn't happy about the loss of contact either. She held tight to my neck, bringing me down with her.

I felt my heart beat even faster. I had never done this before. Making out, sure. But this was getting into new territory, and I had absolutely no idea what the hell I was doing. I broke the kiss, giving her one quick one, then on her jaw and down her neck.

"Jacob," she whispered it, not trying to get my attention. Just to say it. Her hands fisted into the front of my shirt, pulling me closer to her. I brought my face back up to rest on her forehead. We were both breathing hard. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. I knew if I lifted my hands up from the bed they would be shaking.

I felt one of her hands run through my hair, another holding my cheek. "Jacob," This time she was trying to get my attention. I opened my eyes, "What's wrong?"

Oh you know, I've never done this before and I'm terrified I'm going to mess it up and ruin everything like I usually do. No biggie. "I'm… I've never…" Wow really smooth, Jake. Wait to use your words.

"Jake," she kissed my cheek, "please don't be embarrassed or nervous or anything with me." I looked down at her again. God she was so damn beautiful. How the heck was any guy not going to be nervous around her. "What if I mess it up?"

She looked at me so affectionately, that I actually couldn't believe that this was the girl that wouldn't even show me any emotion just a few days ago. "Believe me, you won't. I've only ever… I mean me and Cole-" I growled when she said his name. It was like an involuntary response.

She ran her hand through my hair again, "Me and him… It's different than me and you. With him it was always… I mean we only every did it when he wanted to. It wasn't ever really something that I wanted-" My eyes opened, quickly. Anger rippling through me, "Are you telling me that that that asshole-"

She put her hand up over my mouth, "No, no. Not exactly. I mean I never said no. It just wasn't something that we ever talked about. He wanted to, so we did. It wasn't anything like this, Jake."

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply trying to calm myself down, "If I ever see that asshole again, I'm going to end him."

"Shhhh…" she ran her hand over my cheek, making my eyes open again. I instantly felt calmer, "This isn't about him. This is about you and me. You should never be nervous about anything when it comes to you and me okay? I trust you."

I let out a shaky breath, "Are you sure you want to? We don't have to. You know that right?"

She smiled, bringing my face down closer to hers again, "Positive," she said it almost against my lips as we began kissing again, slower than before.

I felt her hands feel their way underneath my shirt, leaving goose bumps every where she touched. She reached down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up. I reaching down tugging it off over my head, grinning at her. "So you do like when I don't wear a shirt."

She rolled her eyes, "In these circumstances yes, when it's an unneeded distraction no." I smirked back at her, "Ah so this is distracting to you I knew it." "Shut up," She started kissing me again, effectively keeping me quiet.

I wanted to be closer to her, but I didn't want to crush her. I solved the problem quickly by putting my hands on her waste lifter her up, so that she was now on top, straddling me. "Hmmmm," I smiled into the kiss, "Much better."

Her hands roamed up and down my stomach, and all I could think about was that it wasn't fair. I put I put my hands back on her waist, slowly letting my fingers skim the skin at the bottom of her stomach. She inhaled sharply, then hummed into the kiss, "Warm…" Was all she said. I continued to work my way up her stomach, stopping at the area still raised from the stitches. She was so soft. So beautiful.

She started kissing that place behind my ear that she always liked to touch, which already drove me crazy. Now this was just torture.

I started lifting up her shirt slowly, exposing the skin there, when I heard the shrill ring of the phone in the kitchen. Her head turned towards the noise. She looked back at me questioningly, "Voicemail," I said kissing her again.

We continued to ignore it until the phone stopped ringing, relieved to not have that distraction anymore. I just wanted to focus on her.

Until, unbelievably, what was quickly becoming the most annoying sound in the world sounded again. "Damn it, really?" That set her into the most adorable laugh I had ever heard, rolling off of me. "Just go answer it so they will leave us alone."

I push myself up, reluctantly, "If it is a freaking telemarketer I swear I will make them change career paths." I heard he laugh again as I jogged out of the room and into the kitchen, yanking the phone off the wall.

"What!" Who in the hell would be calling this late, anyway? Rude.

"Jacob!" My annoyance turned to fear the second I heard her tone. "Jake it's Bella. We have a problem."

* * *

 _(I do not own the Twilight Series, or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.)_

 _Okay lets just all agree that I suck. I am seriously so sorry that this took me so long. I have been super busy, but I will save you the excuses and just apologize. I tried to make up for it by writing a really long chapter full of good stuff. Aren't Div and Jake cute? I think they are pretty stinking cute. Also, cliffhanger so I will really try to get the next chapter up in a timely fashion. Please, please, pretty please write a review to tell me what you fabulous humans think. Also follow/favorite to be updated on when I get my life together and post a new chapter. If you really love it share it with your friends, family, heck even with your enemies. You guys are the bomb. Love you all. You mean the world to me. Until next chapter._

 _LiveBreatheBooks_


End file.
